la realidad o en sueño
by nickolas01
Summary: naruto termino la cuarta guerra y salvo a la aldea y ¿par que? si sigue siendo odiado no le toman atención y la mujer que se le declaro no lo quiere ver, naruto junto a kurama viajan a un mundo diferente al suyo donde lo aceptan y los ama (narut x super harem) (main six, kurama, celestia, luna, etc...) bueno este es mi primer crossover y mi primer limón espero que les juste
1. Chapter 1

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTE ES MI PRIMER CROSSOVERS, MI PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE HARE DE NARUTO Y MI PRIMER LIMON PERO ESE TEMA VENDRA MAS TARDE HACI QUE ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO ****y si gokussdesetsuno45 ****ESTA LEYENDO ESTO LE PIDO DISCULPA POR TOMAR LA FORMA QUE VAN A TENER LAS CHICAS MY LITTLE PONY SON IGUALES A LOS DE SU HISTORIA **

**capitulo1: ¿esto es real?**

la gran cuarta guerra por fin termino, Sasuke volvió a su aldea y todos estaban reconstruyendo la aldea, se supone que todos lo de la aldea estaban felices, pero Naruto no era uno de ellos aunque el prácticamente fue el que salvo a todos de Madara uchiga, sigue siendo odiado por todos, desde que Sasuke volvió todos lo estaban ignorando, incluyendo Sakura y Hinata lo culpaba por la muerte de Neji y le dijo que el asunto de la confesión era mentira, Naruto ya no salía de su apartamento aunque kakashi, Tsunade y entre otros trataban de animarlo, Naruto se encontraba en su departamento acostado en su cama

-salve a la aldea, me deshice de Madara y ¿para que?, no se por qué sigo en esta aldea-dijo Naruto mirando el techo

-**hmm te dije que esta aldea no te merecía****-**dijo Kurama dentro de su mente

-hay ¿no tienes nada que hacer aparte de molestarme?-dijo Naruto con una expresión de molestia

-**mmmm déjame pensarlo...NO-**dijo kurama mientras reía

-hay kurama no sé que hacer eres unos de lo pocos amigos que tengo-dijo tristemente Naruto

-**vamos arriba ese animo, yo sé que soy la ****única**** amiga que te queda pero date cuenta que algunas personas todavía te quieren-**dijo kurama mientras trataba de animar a Naruto

-si lo se pero... ¡UN MOMENTO! DIJISTE AMIGA OSEA QUE ERES MUJER-grito Naruto

-**¡pues claro que soy mujer! ¿****Que creías? ¿Creíste que soy hombre?-**grito Kurama un tanto molesta por lo que dijo Naruto

-¡CLARO QUE PENSE QUE ERAS HOMBRE POR LA FORMA DE HABLAR QUE TIENES!-grito Naruto molesto

-esta bien sé que mi forma de hablar hace parecer que soy un hombre pero- ya cambiando la voz a una mas femenina-**te gusta así****-**dijo Kurama

-así esta mejor y déjame decirte que tu vos es linda-dijo inocentemente Naruto ocasionando que Kurama se sonroje

-**hmm déjate decir tonterías y cambiando a otro por que no duermes un poco a ver si con eso te relajas**-dijo Kurama aun con la cara sonrojada

-esta bien voy a dormir pero no creo que me relaje-dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos

Las horas han pasado y Naruto se había despertado pero no tenía los ojos abiertos

-hay bueno hora de levantarse-dijo Naruto mientras que se deponía a levantarse pero algo lo impedía y al abrir los ojos ve a una mujer abrazándolo de cabello largo que llega hasta la cintura de color rojo , vestida con unos pantalones y una chaqueta de color rojo y algunas partes tenia líneas de color negro, unos zapatos iguales a los de Naruto pero de color negro, tenia una pequeña cintura y anchas caderas y en la chaqueta estaba media abierta mostrando sus pechos copa C y en la cara tenia unos bigotes como los de Naruto y unas orejas de zorro pero lo mas extraño es que no estaban en el departamento de Naruto estaban en medio de un bosque

-emmmm...D. Disculpa...-dijo Naruto con la cara sonrojada mientras intentaba despertar la mujer

-mmm, Naruto deja dormir-dijo la mujer

-e...es. Esa voz, ¡¿KURAMA!?-grito Naruto ocasionando que Kurama despertara de golpe

-Naruto, ¿QUE TE PASA POR QUE ME DESPIERTA?...un momento ¿como es que te puedo ver?-dijo Kurama mientras apuntaba a Naruto pero al ver que tenia una mano se la vio sin poder creerlo y vio un lago y fue hacia allá para verse y cuando se vio.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-grito Kurama mientras corría de un lado a otro

-kurama por favor tranquilízate-dijo Naruto mientras intentaba calmarla

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! MIRAME ¿QUE ME PASO?-grito Kurama mientras seguía corriendo de un lado a otro, ya pasando los minutos Kurama seguía corriendo y gritando hasta que Naruto ya se harto

-¡KURAMAAAAAA!-grito Naruto, cuando Kurama escucho a Naruto se detuvo de inmediato y estaba sorprendida por la forma que grito

-mira kurama, disculpa por a verte gritado, no sé que te paso y no se donde estamos, pero hay que calmarnos-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con ojos cerrados y esto ocasiono que kurama se sonrojara pero por suerte para ella Naruto no se dio cuenta

-mira mejor busquemos un pueblo y preguntamos en donde estamos-dijo Naruto mientras el y Kurama estaban caminando por el bosque

Ya pasando una 1 hora caminando y no encontraban la salida del bosque

-¿cuanto falta? ya estoy cansada-se quejo Kurama

-no se cuanto falta, pero si estas cansada puedo llevarte yo-dijo Naruto mirando a Kurama

Kurama al oír esto se imagino que Naruto la cargaba como una novia y se puso roja y por segunda ves Naruto no se dio cuenta

-no te preocupes yo puedo cami...-dijo Kurama pero fue interrumpida por un rugido

-pero ¿que fue eso?-pregunto Naruto y de repente aparece un lobo gigante pero este era diferente este estaba hecho de madera y tenia unos ojos de color verde

-¿pero que rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto Kurama mientras tenia una pose defensiva

-no lo se, pero no se ve amigable-dijo Naruto mientras ponía una pose defensiva

Al instante el lobo ataco a Kurama y a Naruto, pero ellos saltaron a una distancia a la que el lobo no los alcanzaban Naruto hiso 2 clone de sombra y preparaba un obama rasengan mientras que kurama extendió sus brazos en dirección hacia el lobo y unas esferas de color rojo y negro se formaban adelante de ella

-¡OBAMA RASENGAN!-grito Naruto y lanzo su tecina

-¡BIJUUDAMA!-grito Kurama y ella lazo su técnica hacia el lobo a lo que el lobo fue impactado y literalmente destrozaron al lobo

-pero ¿Qué era esa cosa?-dijo Naruto

-que importa, ya se acabó-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa confiada

Pero en ese momento algunas ramas se juntaban en el lugar donde se suponía que destrozaron al lobo y un minuto aparece el mismo lobo y da un rugido hacia donde esta Kurama y Naruto

-¿Pero que demonios?-pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía una pose defensiva

-no me lo puedo creer, nadie hubiera sobrevivido a esos ataque-dijo Kurama mientras cargaba otra bijuudama

-no creo que eso sirva-dijo Naruto mientras aparecía varios clones y acto seguido todos menos Kurama y el verdadero Naruto iban a atacar a lobo

Algunos intentaban golpear al lobo pero el lobo movía su pata para golpear a Naruto pero siempre que lograba golpear alguno siempre desaparecía en una nube de humo, Naruto al ver esto izo dos clones más pero no fueron a atacar al lobo ello sino que 1 movía las manos muy rápido Y el otro solo canalizaba el estilo del viento y luego izo un Rasengan de tamaño normal pero siguió moviendo sus manos e izo que el rasengan tenga aspas y emitiera un sonido de algo filoso luego lanzo la técnica hacia el lobo

-¡SHURIKEN RASENGAN!-grito Naruto mientras lazaba aquella técnica hacia el lobo que lo impacto y desapareciendo del lugar

-creo que ya esta, pero para no lamentar mejor nos vamos-dijo Kurama mientras ya caminaba

-oye espérame-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia Kurama

Caminaban por unos minutos y ya saliendo del bosque vieron que mas adelante había un pueblo

-fuuu, por lo menos salimos del bosque-dijo Kurama mientras seguía caminando hacia el pueblo

-que bueno, así le preguntamos a las personas del pueblo ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Naruto ya estando en la entrada del pueblo

-emmmm creo que no podemos preguntarle a las "personas"-dijo Kurama con los bien abiertos

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Naruto

Kurama me le apunto en un lugar y al ver donde apuntaba se sorprendió al ver solamente ponis Pegasos y unicornio que tenían brazos y manos, con ropa caminando alegremente por todo el pueblo lo único que tenían de poni eran los cascos, la boca y las orejas, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de Naruto y Kurama

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ!?-gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo ganándose la atención de todos, los ponis al verlos se asustaron y fueron corriendo a sus casas dejando las calles vacías, Naruto y Kurama vieron por todas partes pero lo único que encontraron fueron una planta rodadora que pasaba por hay

-¿Sabes?, esto se parece mucho a la aldea, cuando llego alguna parte se asustan o me atacan-dijo Naruto en un tono triste

-te entendió amigo mio-dijo Kurama con el mismo tono

Pero de repente aparece una mujer saltando alegremente era de color rosa con el pelo esponjado, llevaba una camisa blanca ajustada que le resaltaba bien sus pechos de copa D, con una chaqueta celeste y unos pantalones cortos que dejaban ver sus pierna

-emmm disculpa-dijo Naruto acercándose a la chica

Cuando la chica miro hacia donde estaba Naruto y Kurama ella dio un grito y se fue corriendo tan rápido que dejo una marca de llamas del suelo

-haaa no importa donde valla siempre huyen de mi-dijo Naruto con la cabeza baja

-oye Naruto mejor vámonos así no molestaremos a este…-dijo Kurama pero no pudo terminar porque de nuevo apareció la misma chica con cosa en las mano y unos globos

-¡HOLA! Me llamo Pinkie Pei, sé que son nuevos en poniville por que nunca los había visto por aquí, conozco a cada poni en poniville, y cuando tu me dijiste emmm Disculpa me emocione tanto, por que si son nuevos no tienen amigos, y quise saludarlos de la mejor forma y quería a ser su primer amiga y como ya somos amigos les voy a dar una fabulantastica fiesta, tienen que venir a la biblioteca que esta a unos pasos adelante me gustaría conversar mas con ustedes pero tengo que preparar su fiesta de bienvenida adiós-dijo Pinkie pie saliendo corriendo mientras Kurama y Naruto se les caía una gota atrás de la cabeza

-eso fue extraño-dijo Kurama

-emmm oye ¿Kurama? Estas segura de que no estoy soñando –dijo Naruto

-no se si esto es un sueño o no- pero me empieza a gustar este lugar-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa

-oye mejor investiguemos el pueblo, a ver que hay-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba con Kurama

Bueno eso será todo por ahora enserio perdonen por que sea tan corto pero ahora tengo clases y ya estoy retrasado, de nuevo pido disculpa a **gokussdesetsuno45 por tomar la forma de los ponis de My little pony pero los necesitaba para esta historia, si quieren reclámenme por eso y por fa dejen sus comentarios xao XD**


	2. un mejor lugar

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo2: el lugar perfecto**

Ya conociendo a Pinkie…. más o menos seguían caminando dentro del pueblo, Kurama no sabia por qué pero le gustaba el lugar, Naruto estaba pensando ¿como llegaron hay? Y ¿Por qué hay solos ponis?

-oye Kurama, ¿Por qué tan feliz?-pregunto Naruto mirando a su amiga muy feliz

-no lo sé, no sé por qué pero este lugar me hace sentir feliz-dijo Kurama aun sin dejar de sonreír

Ya pasando los minutos y no a pasado nada interesante pero de repente miran el cielo y ven un montón de pegasos con armaduras doradas y venían con un carruaje

-mira Kurama-dijo Naruto apuntando al cielo

-valla, ¿tú crees que vengan por nosotros?-pregunto Kurama mientras miraba a los pegasos

-no lo creo recién llegamos a ese pueblo, nadie nos conoce y no hicimos nada malo-dijo Naruto mientras seguía viendo a los pegasos

Los pegasos al verlo aterrizaron en frente de ellos y los rodearon, alguno sacaron espadas y algunos lanzas y les apuntaron

-ustedes vengan con nosotros-dijo un guardia apuntando a Naruto

-¿perdón?, ¿tú me vienes a dar órdenes?, ¿a mí?-dijo Kurama muy enojada

-así es-dijo un guardia sin saber en lo que se está metiendo

-¡YA ME HARTE!-dijo Kurama mientras preparaba un Bijuudama, pero Naruto la detuvo

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estás loca o qué?-pregunto Naruto con una rabieta cómica

-esa cosa debe aprender a no darme ordenes-dijo Kurama intentando hacer su técnica pero Naruto la interrumpía

-mira, no queremos meternos en problemas mejor le hacemos caso por ahora, ¿pero a la primera sospecha le puedes hacer lo que sea?-dijo Naruto

Kurama no le gustaba la idea, pero no tenía otra idea así que le hiso caso a Naruto y los dios levantaron las mano, los guardias al ver esto les dijeron que entren al carruaje, Naruto entro sin problemas pero Kurama estaba a punto de golpear al guardia por seguir dándole ordenes, al subir los dos 3 guardia subieron y siguiendo apuntándolos con sus armas, se demoraron alrededor de 10 minutos y estaban aburridos pero sintieron que el carruaje se detuvo y unos de los soldados abre el carruaje

-bajen-dijo el soldado, Naruto y Kurama vieron un castillo enorme que los impresiono, el guardia de nuevo dio la orden Naruto hiso lo que le decían, pero Kurama baja de mala gana, por mala suerte el soldado pone su mano en el hombro de Kurama y trato de empujarla, pero Kurama le tomo la mano y empezó a apretarla para que el guardia sintiera dolor

-NUNCA….MAS…VUELVAS…..A TOCARME, ¿ENTENDISTE?-dijo Kurama mientras seguía apretando la mano, el guardia solo movía la cabeza indicando que si, Kurama al ver la reacción del guardia soltó la mano y miro a los demás guardias atemorizado por lo que vieron y empezó a caminar a donde estaba Naruto

-hay Kurama nunca vas a cambiar-dijo Naruto mientras negaba con la cabeza

-el empezó-dijo Kurama

Al entrar al castillo Naruto y Kurama veían lo grande que era el castillo por dentro, al llegar a un punto donde había 2 guardias en frente de una puerta y le permitieron la entrada con unos guardia alrededor entraron y lo primero que vio Naruto era a 7 hermosas mujeres y un pequeño dragon que estaban al final de la habitación, 3 estaban en unas sillas a lo que Naruto pensó que eran las que estaban a cargo y las demás estaban de pie y estaban mirando a Naruto y Kurama

La primera tenia alas y tenía un cuerno en la cabeza era de piel blanca con ojos rozados y un pelo y cola que se movía solo de varios colores, llevaba un vestido blanco en todo su cuerpo, tenía unos guantes de color blanco que llegaban hasta los codos y llevaba una cinta roja amarrada en la cintura, el vestido estaba tan ajustado que se notaban sus pechos de copa E y también se notaba que tenía una pequeña cintura y de caderas anchas

La segunda también tenía alas y un cuerno en la cabeza era de piel azul oscuro ojos de color turquesa (nickolas01: ese es el color que tiene) y su pelo y cola era un azul transparente, llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negra con unos pantalones azules la camiseta era tan corta que solo le llegaba arriba del ombligo y se notaba un poco sus pechos de copa D

La tercera también tenía alas y un cuerno en la cabeza era de piel lavanda y su pelo y cola era de color zafiro y tenía una franja violeta moderado y rosa concentrado vestía con una camisa blanca con unos pantalones color negro la camiseta le permitía ver sus pechos copa C

-princesa Celestia, princesa Luna y princesa Twilight trajimos a los individuos que pidieron-dijo un Guardia mientras se arrodillaba en frente de las nombradas igual que todos los guardias, Naruto al ver esto también se arrodillo, pero Kurama no se arrodillaba ante nadie no lo iba a ser pero Naruto lo agarro de su camisa cerca de sus pechos y la galo para que se arrodillara, Kurama estaba sonrojada y enojada por lo que hizo Naruto

-gracias por su ayuda- dijo la princesa Luna, mientras que Naruto no despegaba la mirada a las 7 mujeres en frente con un sonrojo

-valla, si que son lindas-pensó Naruto pero lo que no sabía es que Kurama aun podía leer su mente y al escuchar eso Kurama le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que lo estrello en el suelo

-emmm disculpe señorita, pero…. ¿Por qué le pego?-pregunto la mujer con una vos tímida

Kurama al ver quien le pregunto se sorprendió al ver una pegaso con un pelaje amarillo claro, con ojos de color calipso oscuro y su pelo y cola era de rosa pálido tenía un vestido amarillo pero era muy corto a lo que se le podían ver sus bien formados muslos en la cintura tenía una cinta amarrada de color verde, tenía una pequeña cintura unas anchas caderas pero lo que de verdad la sorprendió son sus pechos tamaño D, luego se vio sus pechos y se sintió inferior

-emm disculpa ¿pero cómo te llamas?-pregunto Kurama

-emmm…. mi nombres es….Fluttershy-dijo Fluttershy

-aahh mucho gusto soy Kurama-dijo Kurama mientras caminaba en dirección a Fluttershy y un guardia al ver eso apunto de nuevo hacia Kurama pero Kurama no le importo y siguió caminando el guardia fue corriendo donde estaba ella para atacarla (nickolas01: uuuhhhh grave error) Kurama no le importo y estuvo quieta, el guardia intento clavarle la espada en el pecho, pero no pudo porque Kurama lo detuvo con un solo dedo, todos los guardia estaban impactados por ver eso, Kurama solo empujo al guardia obligándolo a soltar la espada y después Kurama la partió en 2, Naruto despertó y vio a todos los guardias con la boca abierta y al ver de frente vio Kurama con la espada rota y un guardia temblando pero se sorprendió a que Kurama estaba saludando a las 7 mujeres que estaban en frente suyo

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Rarity y déjame decirte que eres extraordinaria y ¿me tienes que decir donde conseguiste esa ropa? te ves fantástica-dijo una unicornio de pelaje blanco cabello y cola de color morado (o índigo y si es un color), con ojos de color azules llevaba una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, tenía una falda color rosa que dejaba ver la mayoría de sus muslos pero Kurama vio unos dibujo extraños en una parte del muslo, la camiseta le mostraba que tenía pechos copa C

-valla lindura eres muy fuerte, mucho gusto me llamo Applejack-dijo una poni terrestre de pelaje naranja con ojos de color verde tenía el cabello y la cola de color amarillo, en la cola tenía una cinta roja que amarraba en la parte final del cabello, vestía con una camiseta de color blanco que mostraba sus pechos de copa C y unos pantalones de vaquero de color azul tenía una delgada cintura y muy anchas las caderas

-hola yo soy Rainbow Dash- dijo una pegaso de pelaje celeste con cabello y cola con los colores del arcoíris, sus ojos eran de color Cereza, vestía con una camiseta blanca que mostraba sus pechos copa C que llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo encima llevaba una chaqueta de color celeste abierta que llegaba hasta la cintura y llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro que lo dejaban ver sus muslos

-creo que ya sabes pero me llamo Twilight-se presentó la alicornio de color lavanda

-yo me llamo Celestia-dijo la alicornio color de color blanco

-y yo me llamo Luna-dijo la alicornio de color azul oscuro

-y yo me llamo Spike-dijo el dragon que tenía la estatura de konohamaru

-mucho gusto- dijo Kurama

Naruto aun dolido por el golpe que le dio Kurama se levantó llamando la atención de todos

-Kurama, ¿por qué me golpeaste?-pregunto Naruto

-mira no creo que ellas les gustaría saberlo, pero solo te diré que aun puedo leer tu mente-Dijo Kurama, al oír eso Naruto se sonrojo

-mis disculpas pero nos puedes decir tu nombre-dijo Celestia

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto

Kurama le presento a cada una de las chicas diciendo sus nombres, Naruto solo les saludo con un beso en la mano de cada una, al hacer las chicas se sonrojaron

-bueno, ya que dejamos las presentaciones ¿nos podríamos decir de dónde vienen?-pregunto Luna

Kurama y Naruto empezaron a explicarle de donde vienen, les dijeron cada detalle algo que sorprendió a las chicas al saber de qué no eran de su mundo

-¿o. O...Ósea que son….humanos?-dijo Twilight aun sin poder creérselo

-bueno yo sí, Kurama es un caso diferente, miren le voy a explicar-dijo Naruto

Luego de la explicación de Naruto todas estaban impresionadas y vieron a Kurama

-ooo niña eres más impresionante de lo que pensaba-dijo Rainbow Dash, Kurama se sorprendió por oír esa palabras

-¿ósea que no me tienen miedo?- pregunto Kurama algo alegre

-¿no sé por qué te temían?, si eres muy simpática-dijo Rarity

-sabes que, ¿no me molestaría quedarme aquí Naruto?-dijo Kurama con algunas lagrimas

-bueno señor Uzumaki nos podría contar algo de su historia-dijo Rarity mientras que todos esperaban que contaran su historia

-pero espere, falta Pinkie-dijo Applejack, pero como siempre aparece Pinkie Pie detrás de ella

-¿Qué yo que?-pregunto Pinkie, mientras que los demás gritaron por el susto

-Pinkie ¿Cómo haces eso?-pregunto Rarity (nickolas01: yo me pregunto lo mismo)

-¿hacer que cosa?-pregunto Pinkie con una sonrisa

-mejor olvídalo y respóndeme ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Rarity

-bueno lo que pasa es que estaba preparando una fiesta de bienvenidas para unos amigos que llegaron a poniville, era mujer de cabello rojo y un hombre de cabello rubio, pero lo más interesante fue que no eran ponis de hecho no creo que eran de por aquí, pero no me interesaba por que….-dijo Pinkie pero fue interrumpida por que Rainbow Dash le puso su mano en la boca

-creo que te entendimos, ¿acaso te refieres a ellos?-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras apuntaba a Kurama y a Naruto

-sisisisisi, son ellos-dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro

-bueno ya que estamos todos ¿nos puede contar tu historia?-dijo Luna

-que bien una historia-dijo Pinkie ya dejando de saltar para sentarse en frente de Naruto

-bueno les voy a contar, pero no les gustara-dijo Naruto con un poco de tristeza en su voz

Naruto le empezó a contar desde el principio, como sus padres se sacrificaron para poder salvarlo, en esta parte de la historia Kurama estaba a punto de llorar, como fue su niñez de que como los aldeanos lo rechazaban y la atacaban y el decían monstruo, luego les conto como se hiso ninja, también como fue su primera misión, cuando unos de sus mejores amigos decidió irse de la aldea y fue a pelear con él, cuando entreno 3 años para poder traer a Sasuke a la aldea, sus peleas con los miembros de Akatsuki, y siguió contando hasta llegar a la parte cuando termino la 4 gran guerra salvando a todos pero los aldeanos lo seguían odiando

-y esa es toda la historia-dijo Naruto

Al terminar todas estaban con una expresión triste en sus rostros, hasta Pinkie estaba llorando su pelo ya no estaba esponjado y su piel estaba con un color gris, Fluttershy era la que más lloraba por la situación que estaba pasando Naruto

-no puedo creer que las personas de tu pueblo te sigan odiando después de todo lo que hiciste por ellos-dijo Luna con triste y un poco enojada

-bueno así es mi vida, pero sigo estando feliz- dijo Naruto cambiando su expresión con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, las chicas al ver esa sonrisa se sonrojaron levemente incluyendo Kurama estaba algo sonrojada

-¿pero eso no explica cómo llegaron aquí?-dijo Applejack secándose las lagrimas

-tampoco lo sé, lo último que recuerdo, es que me fui a dormir y cuando desperté ya estaba en un bosque y Kurama apareció al lado mío como la ven ahora-dijo Naruto

-creo que tengo la respuesta a eso-dijo Celestia ganándose la atención de todos

-¿enserio?-pregunto Kurama

-mira no lo tengo seguro, pero tengo un libro de un mago llamado Star Swirl el barbado que dice que viajaba en diferente dimensiones con solo dormir, en el libro explica que el tenia tanto poder que podía viajar a esas dimensiones, pero el cuerpo que sigue en su dimensión se despierta vuelve a esa dimensión -dijo Celestia, al terminar todos estaban impresionados por la explicación

-¿o sea que al tener tanto poder pude viajar a su dimensión?-pregunto Naruto sin poder creérselo

-esa es la explicación más lógica y como Kurama estaba adentro tuyo también pudo viajar a esta dimensión-dijo Celestia

-¿pero eso no explica como pude convertirme en humana?-dijo Kurama viéndose en un espejo

-tal vez al estar adentro de Naruto y al viajar en esta dimensión, se combinó tu sangre con la características físicas de Naruto y te convertiste en humana- dijo Pinkie mientras todos la estaban viendo

-emmm creo que eso paso-dijo Kurama

Antes de que alguien pudiera hablar un guardia entro de repente

-mis princesa hay un lobo de madera atacando a Poniville-dijo el guardia mientras estaba de rodillas

-que, mejor vamos a detenerlo-dijo Celestia ya caminando con las demás chicas

-oigan vamos con ustedes-dijo Naruto ya corriendo atrás

-oye Naruto esperame-dijo Kurama mientras corria atras de Naruto

PONIVILLE

las calles de poniville estaban siendo destruidas por el lobo de madera que tenía un enorme tamaño, el lobo destruia lo que estaba a su paso, todos los del pueblo estaban corriendo buscando un lugar seguro y entre ellos estaban 3 niñas de no más de 9 años, pero de repente una de las niñas se cae

-Applebloom, ¿estás bien?-pregunto una pegaso de pelaje anaranjado con los ojos, cola y su cabello de color morado y vestía con una polera de color negro y unos pantalones cortos de color verde, sus alas era del mismo color que su pelaje pero estas eran muy pequeñas

-no Scootaloo, creo que me lastime el tobillo- dijo Applebloom que era una poni terrestre de color amarillo limón, sus ojos son de color anaranjado y su cola y cabello era de color rojo y tenía un moño en el cabello ella se vestía con una camisa de color verde y unos pantalones de color celeste

-no te preocupes, te ayudaremos, Sweetie Belle ven aquí dijo Scootaloo

-ya voy-dijo Sweetie Belle que era una unicornio de pelaje blanco con unos ojos de color violeta, su cabello y cola eran de color violeta con rosado ella de vestía con una blusa de color morado y tenía una falda a cuadras

Las chicas cargaban a Applebloom mientras corrían, el lobo a ver a las chicas puso una de sus patas para impedirle el paso, las chicas al ver que no tenían salida pensaban que no podían salir de esta

-bueno amigas parece que esto es el fin-dijo Scootaloo mientras lloraba y abrazaba a sus amigas

-solo me gustaría decirles que fueron las mejores amigas que una poni pudo tener-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras lloraba y abrazaba a sus amigas

-gracias Sweetie Belle, mis últimas palabras serían las quiero amigas-dijo Applebloom mientras lloraba

-yo también-dijo Scootaloo mientras lloraba

-Scootaloo, yo fui quien rompió tu patineta-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras lloraba

-¡¿QUEEEE!?, ¡TE VOY A MATAR!-grito Scootaloo súper enojada mientras Sweetie Belle se reía nerviosamente

-emmm creo que él lo hará-dijo Applebloom mientras apuntaba al lobo de madera levantando su pata para aplastarlas, las chicas se volvieron a abrazarse y gritar

-¡RASEN SHURIKEN!-grito Naruto lanzando su técnica desde el aire

El lobo recibió el impacto y al recibir el impacto se desintegro, todos los ponis que estaban hay vieron como aquella técnica le dio al lobo pero se sorprendieron de que el impacto fue como si mil cuchillas se clavaran en el lobo, después del impacto la cuttie mark crusaders vieron al que los salvo

-niñas deberían irse a un lugar seguro-dijo Naruto en forma amigable

-gracias señor-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿hermanita que te paso?-dijo Applejack y Rarity llegando al lugar y abrazando a sus hermanita

-lo que paso fue que estábamos corriendo y de pronto me caí y me lastime la pierna, las chicas me llevaban cargando pero ese lobo nos cortó el paso y nos acorralo, pensamos que este sería nuestro fin pero llego él y nos salvó-dijo Applebloom indicando a Naruto pero el seguía mirando donde estaba el lobo

-gracias Naruto, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hermanita-dijeron Applejack y Rarity al mismo tiempo, Applejack abrazaba a Naruto por la espalda pegando sus pechos en él y Rarity lo abrazaba de frente mientras pegaba sus pechos a los del Naruto, Spike sentía envidia por que Naruto estaba siendo abrazado por Rarity, Naruto al sentir los pechos de la poni terrestre y la unicornio en su cuerpo su cara cambio de color a rojo, pero no duro mucho porque algunas ramas se movían hacia donde estaba el lobo Naruto al ver esto grito a los ponis que estaban cerca

-¡TODOS CORRAN A UN LUGAR SEGURO!-grito Naruto, de inmediatamente los ponis se escondieron, Applejack y Rarity se llevaron a sus hermanas a un lugar seguro y volvieron donde estaban los demás

El lobo se había ya formado y dio un rugido que hizo que temblara el suelo

-muy bien chicas tenemos que deshacernos de este-dijo Kurama a las demás

Celestia hiso brillar su cuerno, luego de su cuerno lanza un rayo de color amarillo, Luna hiso lo mismo pero ella lanzo un rayo color azul oscuro, Twilight hizo lo mismo pero ella lanzo un rayo de color lavanda estos rayos se combinaron en uno solo para impactar donde estaba el lobo Kurama solo extendió sus manos en dirección hacia el lobo y apareció unas bolas de color negras y rojas juntándose al frente de ella

-¡RAFAJA BIJUUDAMA!-dijo Kyrama mientra bijuudamas salieron disparados hacia el lobo

Los rajos y los bijuudama impactaron hacia el lobo que lo destruyo

-ah...Creo que…se terminó-dijo Luna ya cansada

-lo dudo-dijo Naruto ganándose la atención de los demás y en abrir y cerrar de ojos el lobo se estaba regenerando de nuevo

-¿pero como es posible?-dijo Twilight impresionada

-nadie puede ser, nadie pudo sobrevivir a esos ataques-dijo Kurama

-mmmm no se si esto funcione, pero medara tiempo para pensar-dijo Naruto

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS!-dijo narutoy de inmediato aparecieron como 100 Narutos en frente de todos, esto sorprendio a las chicas

-wuauuu, Naruto es increible-dijo Luna, pero al darse cuenta lo que dijo se sonrojo

-balla si que es increible-dijo Celestia con un sonrojo

al instante los Naruto menos el real fueron a atacar al lobo, algunos estaban arriba de el otros lo golpeaban pero cada vez que lo atacaban el lobo los derrotaba facilmente

-si no hacemos algo pronto, todo el pueblo se destruira-dijo Rarity

-creo que ya se que hacer-dijo Naruto ganandose la atencion de todas

-y que hay que se? eh?,eh?,eh?-pregunto Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de Naruto

Acto seguido naruto se sento al suelo con las piernas cruzadas y poniendo las manos juntas mientras cerraba los ojos

-por favor Naruto, no es momento de hacer tonterias-dijo Rainbow Dash molesta

pero sus iris se vuelven de color amarillo, sus pupilas se convierten en unas líneas negras horizontales y le aparecen unas marcas de pigmento de color rojo-anaranjado en cada ojo, las chicas se impresionaron al ver el cambio de Naruto

-mmm ¿Naruto...que le paso...a tus ojos?-dijo Fluttershy muy preocupada por el cambio de Naruto

-no se preocupen, esto no es peligroso esto se llama modo sabio y me permite ver la energia de los demas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-ya entiendo veras donde esta la energia del lobo y depues lo atacaras por hay-dijo Kurama muy feliz

-exacto-dijo Naruto mientras buscaba la energia del lobo, no le fue dificil de encontrar estaba en medio del estomago

-la encontre-dijo Naruto empesando a correr, mientras corria hizo un clon que empeso a mover sus manos alrededor de la mano de naruto creando un rasengan, el lobo intento atacarlo pero Naruto lo esquivaba muy facilmente y al llegar al estomago

-toma esto,¡RASENGAN!-grito Naruto impactando el rasengan al estomago del lobo, el impacto ocasiono de que el lobo diera un aullido de dolor y se esfumara, Naruto espero un par de minutos pero al ver que no volvia se relajo y desaparecio el modo sabio

-fuuu por fin-dijo Naruto cansado y se tiro al suelo

las chicas llegaron donde Naruto y lo ayudaron a levantarse, Naruto se levanto con dificultad pero al mirarde frente se soprendio al ver a todo el pueblo aplaudiendole, y agradecerle por salvar al pueblo

-señor ¿como se llama?-dijo un poni terrestre de color cafe

-emmm Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto

-¡VIVA NARUTO UZUMAKI!-gritaron todo el pueblo dejando impresionado Naruto pero solo dio una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes

-¿sabes que Kurama?, estoy de acuerdo en quedarme aqui-dijo Naruto muy feliz, pero de repente su mano estaba desapareciendo y la de Kurama tambien

-¿p p pero que me pasa?-pregunto Naruto

-que no se acuerdan si su otro yo se despierta ustedes vuelven a la dimension en la que se durmieron -dijo Celestia

-¿pero yo no quiero irme?-dijo Kurama mientras trataba de aguantar las lagrimas

-miren cuando vuelvan a dormir podran llegar a este mundo, pero por mientras que estan en su mundo traten de averiguar como quedarse aqui si lo desean, nosotras tambien investigaremos un poco-dijo Luna

-muy bien, nos vemos pronto, pero como voy a saber que esto es real- dijo Naruto, Twilight hiso brillar su cuerno y ttajo una camara las princesas y la demas chicas se tomaron una foto y se la pusieron en el bolsillo de Naruto

-gracias Twilight-dijo Naruto mientras le sonreia, Twilight se dio la vuelta muy rapido para que Naruto no lo viera sonrojada

-adios-dijeron Kurama y Naruto ya desvanenciendo en el aire

KONOHA

Naruto se desperto y vio que estaba en su departamento

-haa yo queria quedarme ahy-dijo Naruto

-yo tambien -dijo una vos

Naruto se impresiono al ver a Kurama a su lado

-kurama,¿por que no estas adentro de mi?-dijo Naruto

-no lo se, ¿pero ese lugar era real?-pregunto Kurama

antes de que respondiera, Naruto puso su mano en el bolsillo y saco la foto que se sacaron las princesas y las demas, esto hiso sonreir a Naruto y a Kurama

-si fue reasl, bueno mejor empesemos a investigar como quedarno ahi, tal ves en la biblioteca del hokage aya halgo-dijo Naruto

Naruto y Kurama salieron del departamento para empesar a caminar hacia la torre del hokage

**continuara **

**primero que nada en el primer capitulo me equivoque no era "shuriken rasengan" era "rasen shuriken", espero que les alla gustado este capitulo y como siempre dejen su comentario, etoy pensando en 2 cosas que Naruto le enseñe a las chicas como hacer un ninja o poner a otra para el harem (como dice mi herminito entre mas mejor jjJJjajajajaj) bueno dejen sus comentarios**

**adios nos leemos luego**


	3. no lo puedo creer

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo 3: no me lo creo**

**Primero que nada estuve revisando los comentarios y creo que marcekun23 tiene razón lo de entrenar a las chicas es algo que ya se ha visto en los pocos fic en español que hay de Naruto y My Little pony y voy a poner a mas de una chica en el harem, bueno y para no alargarla mas la explicación disfrute la historia**

Naruto y Kurama estaban caminando en dirección a la torre del hokage pero a Naruto y a Kurama le rugió el estomago

-jajajaja creo que tengo hambre-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con la mano izquierda detrás de su cabeza

-yo también-dijo Kurama

-entonces vallamos a comer Ramen-dijo Naruto ya dirigiéndose hacia el puesto de ramen mientras Kurama negaba con su cabeza y pensaba "este niño comerá algo mas que ramen"

Naruto y Kurama llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen para comer, al llegar algunos de los clientes miraron a Naruto con miedo y otro con desprecio pero a los hombres se le cayó la mandíbula al ver a Kurama y sentándose al lado de Naruto y como no falta el idiota que quiere presumir, un aldeano se acerca a Kurama

-hola preciosa, por que no dejas a este perdedor y me acompañas a un lugar mas privado-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pervertida, Kurama se paro de su asiento y se puso enfrente del que le hablo, el hombre pensó que le iba a ser caso y cerro sus ojos y extendió la boca esperando un beso, pero lo que recibió fue un puño en toda su cara de parte de Kurama, el impacto fue tan grande que lo mando a volar afuera del negocio, los hombres estaban temblando por la fuerza de esta mujer, Naruto no dijo nada por que sabia lo que pasaba si molestaban a Kurama y también sabia lo que pasaba si te ponías pervertido con una mujer y eso lo aprendió de su maestro Jiraiya (nickolas01:que en paz descanse)

-si alguien me dice lo mismo que ese idiota o le diga perdedor a Naruto...¡LE IRA PEOR QUE A EL! ¿ENTENDIDO?-grito Kurama, los hombre solo movieron la cabeza diciendo que si, Naruto sonrió a ver a Kurama protegiéndolo

-valla Naruto ¿como as estado?-pregunto Teuchi y Ayame saliendo de la cocina

-aaa como siempre, salvo a la aldea y todos me desprecian-dijo Naruto con tristeza en su voz luego tomo un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y empieza a tomarlo

-yaya no te preocupes te voy a traer tu Ramen favorito para ti y tu novia-dijo Ayame, Naruto al escuchar la palabra "tu novia" escupió el agua y se puso tan rojo como un tomate, Kurama también estaba roja

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron Naruto y Kurama aun sonrojados

-ups lo siento por mi mal entendido, enseguida les traigo el ramen-dijo Ayame mientras se iba a la cocina

Naruto y Kurama todavía con las caras sonrojadas no se atrevían a hablarse, pero Naruto decidió hablar

-emm jeje emmm gracias por lo que hiciste por mi-dijo Naruto

-emm de nada-dijo Kurama

Pasaron los minutos y eso fue todo lo que dijeron hasta que Teuchi llego con los platos

-aquí tienen sus platos y no se preocupen la casa invita y por todo lo que coman-dijo Teuchi

-vaya gracias señor Teuchi-dijo Naruto empezando a comer a mas no poder

-Naruto debes comportarte en frente de una dama-dijo Teuchi pero se sorprendió a ver a Kurama comía igual que Naruto

Pasaron unos minutos y Naruto y Kurama ya habían llegado al plato numero 50 ya estando satisfecho se proponían a irse, pero Naruto pensó que estaba seria la ultima ves que vería a Teuchi y a Ayame se propuso a despedirse de ellos

-señor Teuchi, Ayame les quería que decir que...-dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Teuchi

-¿te vas a ir de la aldea?-dijo Teuchi, Naruto solo movió afirmando que si, Ayame al oír eso estaba soltando algunas lagrimas

-mira Naruto no puedo evitarlo, tal ves no sepa como te siente ahora mismo, pero sé que esta aldea no te merece, y pase lo que pase y vallas a donde vallas siempre te apoyaremos, y si quieres mas Ramen solo tienes que ir a buscarlas y todas serán gratis-dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa y saliendo algunas lagrimas

-gracias-dijo Naruto abrazando a Teuchi

-por favor cuídate-dijo Ayame mientras abrazaba a Naruto

-lo hare-dijo Naruto abrazando a Ayame al terminar el abrazo Naruto salió del puesto de ramen, Kurama estaba a punto de salir

-disculpe señorita, si usted ira con el, por favor cuídelo-dijo Teuchi

-no se preocupe señor, lo hare-dijo Kurama

-¿me podría decir su nombre?-dijo Ayame mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-Kurama-dijo Kurama ya saliendo de la tienda

Teuchi y Ayame se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, Naruto les dijo algo sobre Kurama

-¿a si que ella es Kurama?, hmm todos se equivocaban al decir que ella y Naruto eran unos monstruos-dijo Teuchi

-ella es buena persona, y sé que cuidara de Naruto muy bien y harían una bonita pareja-dijo Ayame, los dos se rieron y volvieron a la cocina

Naruto y Kurama caminaban hacia la torre del hokage, mientras caminaba hablaban sobre el pasado

-oye te acuerdas cuando te vencí y te quite tu chacra-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona}

-si lo recuerdo, fue el peor día de mi vida-dijo Kurama

-ahh por favor no es para tanto sin mencionar la veces que intentaste matarme-dijo Naruto

-eso tiene una explicación, cada ves que nos veíamos ya estaba en un emmm como te lo puedo explicar...estaba en estado delicado-dijo Kurama mientras se sonrojaba (nickolas01: y si quieren saber, ella estaba en celo)

-emm sigo sin entender-dijo Naruto confundido

-solo diré que son asuntos de mujeres-dijo Kurama aun con la cara sonrojada

Naruto no entendía pero ya no le dio importancia, al llegar a la torre del hokage fueron a la habitación de Tsunade y vieron que también estaba Kakashi

-hola abuela Tsunade-dijo Naruto

-Naruto, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames abuela?-dijo Tsunade

-huy bueno pero no se enoje-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-Naruto, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-pregunto Kakashi

-aa lo que pasa es que necesito que me deje estar en la biblioteca del hokage, estoy buscando un libro para un asunto-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kakashi y Tsunade estaban mirando a Naruto con sospechas, pero recordaron que Naruto salvo a la aldea y vieron lo desanimado que estaba en los últimos días

-bien puedes ir-dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade

-gracias, vamos Kurama-dijo Naruto tomando a Kurama por la mano y llevándoselo a la biblioteca, Kakashi y Tsunade tenían los ojos como plato al escuchar el nombre de Kurama pero no le importo y sonrieron

-yo juraba que Kurama era hombre-dijo Kakashi

-pues parece que no-dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿crees que Naruto se valla de la aldea?-dijo Kakashi

-yo creo que si, pero no lo voy a detener, el merece ser feliz y aquí nunca va ser feliz-dijo Tsunade con una lagrima recorriendo por sus mejillas

-tienes razón, que te parece si le preparamos las cosas necesaria para que se valla-dijo Kakashi

-de acuerdo-dijo Tsunade levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida

Naruto y Kurama llegaron a la biblioteca aun tomados de la mano

-bueno empecemos a buscar

Algo que nos sirva-dijo Naruto

-esta bien, ¿pero podrías soltarme la mano?-dijo Kurama con la cara sonrojada, Naruto se dio cuenta que todavía estaban tomados de la mano y se puso rojo

-jejeje lo siento-dijo Naruto con la cara sonrojada ya soltando la mano de Kurama

4 HORAS DEPUES

Naruto y Kurama seguían buscando algo que les sirva, pero no encontraban nada

-AAAAHHHH, ME ABURRI NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR NADA-grito Naruto mientras lanzaba un libro

-yo tampoco puedo encontrar nada-dijo Kurama mientras se balanceaba en una silla

-no me puedo rendir, sé que debe a ver algo aquí-dijo Naruto buscando otro libro

Kurama se estaba balanceando con la silla, pero de repente la silla se iba a caer pero en ves de caer se detuvo en pleno aire y activo una puerta secreta al frente de Naruto

-valla, Kurama encontraste una parte de la biblioteca oculta-dijo Naruto entrando a la puerta

Kurama seguía a Naruto por detrás, luego de caminar un rato encontraron un cofre que tenía el símbolo del sabio de los 6 caminos, Kurama fue a abrir el cofre y encontró una carta

-es una carta-dijo Kurama

-es para mi-dijo Naruto quitándole la carta y Kurama tenia una cara mas o menos así (-_-)

Naruto abrió la carta y la leyó

_Carta:_

_Si estas leyendo esto significa que estoy muerto o que se están metiendo con mis cosas, si estoy muerto esta carta es para la que esta leyendo y si no significa que se están metiendo en mis cosas en ese caso ¡DEJEN MIS COSAS! Primero que nada mi nombre es Star Swirl el barbado, pero tal ves me conozcan mejor como Hagoromo __Ō__tsutsuki__ el sabio de los 6 caminos _

En esta parte Naruto y Kurama tenían la boca abierta y con los ojos en forma de platos

-¿que?, ¿como que Star Swirl y Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki sean la misma persona?-dijo Naruto muy sorprendido

-ni siquiera yo lo sabia, ¿que mas dice la carta?-dijo Kurama y Naruto siguió leyendo la carta

_Carta:_

_para aclararles la historia yo no soy de esta dimensión soy de un lugar llamado Equestria__,__ un lugar lleno de ponis, pegasos y unicornios y lugar de paz, cuando llegue aquí aprendí varios trucos con una energía espiritual llamada chacra, pero me estoy desviando del tema, un día estaba practicando una nueva técnica pero algo salió mal y por accidente tuve visiones del futuro y lo que vi fue espantoso, vi a un niño de pelo rubio de nombre Naruto Uzumaki siendo maltratado e ignorado por su pueblo y después vi que el salvo a todos del terrible Madara Uchiga pero sigue siendo odiado por todos del pueblo excepto por algunas personas, pero me di cuenta de que el niño tenia a Kurama dentro de él y ellas es una de las pocas amigas de Naruto y al dejar de ver esas imágenes aprendí que este niño y Kurama no merecían sufrir tanto, así que deje esta nota con el conjuro que hará que ellos viajaran al lugar donde vengo, Equestria y sé que allá lo trataran como ellos se merecen y Naruto sé que estas leyendo esta carta con Kurama y solo tengo que decirte una cosa, por favor cuida a kurama, lo que tienen que decir "hoc corpus, qua tu mihi saepe me cor meum et animam meam iter melius" y tu y todo lo que tocas viajaran a Equestria _

_ATTE: Star Swirl _

Al terminar la carta, los dos estaban sorprendidos y a las ves felices por encontrar la manera de encontrar de quedarse en Equestria

-por fin nuestra vida será mejor-dijo Kurama tratando de no llorar

-oye creo que tenemos que prepara las cosas para viajar allá-dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la salida

La tarde pasó rápido, Kurama y Naruto fueron a comprar todo para viajar a Equestria y al llegar se sorprendieron al ver todas sus cosas lista para viajar al acercarse mas vieron que había una carta dirigida a Naruto y a Kurama

_Carta:_

_Naruto por lo que vimos en tu cara has decidido irte de la aldea nosotros no te detendremos, por que sabemos por que lo haces, mereces ser feliz por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros tal ves la mayoría del pueblo nunca te lo hubiera dicho pero Gracias por estar con nosotros y Kurama perdónanos por el maltrato que te dimos a continuación algunos te deseamos un buen viaje y una buena vida _

_Tsunade: por favor escribe cuando puedas y cuídate Shisune: adiós hermanito espero que te valla bien y si tienes familia me lo tienes que decir_

_Kakashi: Escribe pronto y te extrañare por aquí El equipo de Konohamaru: Por favor cuídate y te vamos a extrañar, siempre te hemos visto como un hermano mayor Sasuke: Dobe lamento todo el mal tiempo que sufriste por mi culpa y escribe pronto y aprovecha a decirme como deshacerme de Sakura ya que no me deja en paz Teuchi y Ayame: como te dijimos en la tienda por favor escribe pronto y esperamos que nos visites alguna ves y todo el ramen que pidas es gratis _

_Todos: Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros _

Al terminar de leer la carta Naruto estaba feliz por que hay algunos que lo quieren y también le causo risa la situación de Sasuke

-Kurama creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo Naruto ya tomando sus cosas

-creo que si-dijo Kurama limpiándose sus lagrimas y tomando sus cosas, luego ambos se tomaron las manos y Naruto dijo las palabras "_hoc corpus, qua tu mihi saepe me cor meum et animam meam iter melius"_ luego ambos fueron rodeados por una luz brillante y en un instante desaparecieron

PONIVILLE

Los ponis, pegasos y unicornios ayudaban a todos con la reconstrucción del pueblo por la culpa del lobo de madera, las chicas y las princesas ayudaban, estaban trabajando pero de repente aparece una luz se hiso presente ganándose la atención de todos, al desaparecer la luz las chicas y las princesas vieron que eran Naruto y kurama y fueron a abrazarlos, las chicas ya terminando el abrazo, Naruto le explico todo lo que paso en el día que estuvo y las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar lo que paso

-valla no pensé que Star Swirl fuera así de poderoso-dijo Luna 

-pues yo no sabía que él era el sabio de los 6 caminos, pero lo importante es que nos quedaremos aquí-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa, al escuchar eso Pinkie se fue del lugar y regreso con un pastel y cosas de fiesta

-Entonces bienvenidos a Poniville y hagamos una fabulantastica fiesta-dijo Pinkie ya con todo el pueblo se unieron a la fiesta

-creo que me divertiré aquí-dijo Naruto ya uniéndose la fiesta 

Continuara

Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de mi historia, espero que les allá gustado y dejen sus comentarios por favor y tratare de ponerle algo de una pelea en el otro capitulo

No leemos luego XD no olviden dejar sus comentarios


	4. Naruto vs Hidra

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo **4: Naruto vs Hidra

Antes de que empiece la historia me gustaría decirle que yo soy un adolecente que le gusta las leyendas y que voy a poner algunas que conozco para esta historia, pero no serán muchas y durante la historia les voy a explicar de qué se tratan

La noche ya paso y la fiesta de bienvenida de Naruto y Kurama fue un éxito Naruto se hiso amigo de todos en el pueblo y Naruto se quedo con Twilight mientras que Kurama se quedo con Rarity la razón de eso fue que Rarity necesitaba un modelo para unos vestidos

Naruto se había despertado e iba a despertar a Twilight pero encontró una nota sobre la cama de Twilight "_naruto yo y Spike fuimos a las buttique de Rarity para juntarnos con las demás chicas y las princesas "_y decidió dar una vuelta al pueblo para ver si puede ayudar en algo para la construcción del pueblo, estaba paseando por el pueblo hasta que vio a una poni de color crema, ojos color azules con unos lentes, tiene el cabello y cola de color gris claro/gris mediano y vestía una camisa blanca y encima llevaba una chaqueta negra y una blusa que llegaba hasta arriba de sus rodillas de color negro y llevaba un moño de color verde en el cuello, la camisa eran tan ajustada que se notaban sus pechos copa C, ella estaba tratando de levantar un pedazo de madera muy grande pero le resultaba difícil, Naruto al ver eso la ayudo a levantarla

-Gracias caballero-dijo la mujer

-no se preocupe señorita es un placer, pero ¿me podrías decir su nombre?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-mi nombre es mare y soy la alcaldesa de ponyville-dijo la alcaldesa mare

-¿mare?, es un lindo nombre-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, la alcaldesa al escuchar eso se sonrojo y giro sus cabeza para que el joven no lo viera

-yy ¿cual es su nombre señor?-dijo la alcaldesa aun sonrojada

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto

-así que usted es Naruto, déjeme decirle que yo como todos los habitantes del pueblo estamos muy agradecidos por ayudarnos con ese lobo de madera-dijo la alcaldesa

-no fue nada, todo por ayudar a los demas-dijo Naruto, mientras caminaban por las calles Naruto vio el gran desastre que dejo el lobo

-¿parece que fue un desastre total?-dijo Naruto

-así es, si seguimos así creo que terminaremos de reconstruir el pueblo como e semanas, pero si conseguimos mas gente creo que terminaremos hoy día, pero no tenemos mucho dinero-dijo la alcaldesa con un tono triste

-no se preocupe, tengo la solución-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-¿enserio?-pregunto la alcaldesa dudosa

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRAS!-grito Naruto y de repente aparecieron como 200 Narutos, la alcaldesa Mare no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

-muy bien chicos lo que tenemos que hacer es ayudar a este pueblo a reconstruir sus casas y sus negocios a si que divídanse y ayuden a los que necesiten-dijo el verdadero Naruto

-¡SI JEFE!-gritaron los clones y se separaron

-em Naruto ¿que fue eso?-dijo la alcaldesa Mare aun con los ojos en forma de platos

-eso fue un truco que se llama Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras, eso lo hice con chacra-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, pero la alcaldesa tenia una cara de "no entendí nada"

-el chacra es la energía espiritual que usamos donde vengo, es como lo que ustedes llaman magia-dijo Naruto y la alcaldesa ya entendió

Ya caminando un rato, dejaron el pedazo de madera al frente de una casa

-gracias Naruto, por ayudarme-dijo la alcaldesa Mare con una sonrisa

-no se preocupe, pero ahora me tengo que juntar con unas amigas, pero como no quiero que una linda señorita como usted se esfuerce tanto le voy a dejar un clon mio para que la ayude-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la alcaldesa Mare se sonrojo cuando escucho "una linda señorita como usted" y cuando Naruto se preocupo por ella, Naruto izo un clon de sombra, la alcaldesa se acercó a Naruto

-gracias Naruto-dijo la alcaldesa Mare con la cara sonrojada y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo de ahí, el clon siguió a la alcaldesa dejando a Naruto con la cara sonrojada y puso su mano donde la alcaldesa lo había besado y fue caminando hacia la bottique de Rarity

BOTTIQUE DE RARITY

Las chicas, las princesas y Kurama estaban hablando sobre cosas de mujeres mientras se probaban ropa, Kurama estaba viendo unas ropas que le gustaba pero se dio cuenta que cada una tenia un extraño dibujo en su pierna derecha, Spike se había ido a pasear a las mascotas de todas

-emm disculpen, pero ¿podrían decirme por que tiene esos extraños dibujos en sus piernas?-pregunto Kurama mientras que se empezaba a desvestir para probarse ropa

-eso dibujos se llaman cuttie mark, las cuttie mark aparecen cuando descubres tu talento especial-dijo Celestia mientras se desvestía solo quedando con sus ropa interior cubriendo sus partes femeninas igual que todas

-ahhh-dijo Kurama mientras termino de desvestirse que dando igual que Celestia

-señorita Kurama, ¿que fue lo que paso en su pueblo cuando se enteraron de que se iban a ir?-pregunto Rarity

-no le dijimos nada, sabíamos que algunas personas no les importaría si dejábamos el pueblo, pero por suerte Naruto tenia algunos amigos que seguían apoyándolo y se despidieron de el-dijo Kurama recordando a los que aun seguían apoyándolos

-por lo menos alguna personas estaban agradecidas por Naruto-dijo Fluttershy

Antes de que alguien hablara, la puerta de la Buttique se abrió y todas miraron quien había entrado y el color de sus caras se puso roja al ver que Naruto había entrado, Naruto estaba con la cara sonrojada ya que estaba viendo a las chicas casi desnudas en frente ellas, hubo un silencio y nadie hablaba y de repente aparece una planta rodadora, las chicas al darse cuenta de que todavía estaban en ropa interior respondieron de la única forma posible

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron todas y Naruto, las chicas y las princesas se cubrieron con sus mano y Kurama estaba enojada y sonrojada y fue directo hacia Naruto

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡ERES IGUAL A JIRAIYA!-grito Kurama mientras preparaba un golpe

-e. todo tiene una explica...-dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar por que él fue golpeado por Kurama que lo mando volando causando un agujero en el techo

-¡Y PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO TRATAR DE ESPIARNOS!-grito Kurama aun con la cara sonrojada

-¿creo que debimos dejarlo explicarse?-dijo Rarity aun sonrojada

-de eso nada, aun no acabo de castigarlo-dijo Kurama mientras se ponía su ropa

-pero lindura, ¿no lo dejaras que se explique?-dijo Applejack aun sonrojada

-lo hare después de golpearlo-dijo Kurama ya terminando de vestir y dirigiendose a la salida

-espera Kurama, por lo menos espéranos-dijo Luna mientras se vestía

EN LA ESCUELA

Encontramos a las cuttie mark crusader sentadas hablando igual que todos los niños y de repente aparece una poni terrestre con pelaje de color fucsia, con ojos de color verde claro, su cabello y cola color rosa claro y con rosa grisáceo, vestía con una camisa color rosa y una falda muy corta de color verde, su camisa era tan ajustada que se podía saber que sus pechos eran de copa C tenia una delgada cintura y anchas caderas

-hola pequeños ponis-dijo la poni con una sonrisa

-¡Buenos días profesora Cheerilee!-dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

-bueno niños espero que hallan traído a las personas que mas admiran que les pedí como tarea-dijo Cheerilee, casi todos los niños estaban felices, pero las cuttie mark estaban con caras de "se nos olvido"

-¿que vamos hacer?-pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada

-no lo se-respondieron Scootaloo y Applebloom

-bueno primero iremos por orden de lista...Applebloom tu y tu grupo pasen adelante-Cheerilee

Applebloom maldijo su nombre y con una sonrisa nerviosa llegaron hacia donde estaba Cheerilee

-em profesora lo que pasa es que-dijo Sweetie Belle pero fue interrumpida

-¿que les pasa?, acaso se les olvido-dijo una niña de la misma edad de la cuttie mark crusader era una poni terrestre, tenia el pelaje de color rosado pastel, los ojos los tenia de color azules grisáceos, su pelo y cola era de color lavanda con una línea blanca en medio, tenia una corona en la cabeza, se vestía con vestido estilo princesa de color blanco

-claro que no Diamond el llegara-dijo Applebloom con un tono de enojo

-¿a si? y ¿en donde esta?-pregunto Diamond con una sonrisa burlona

-el llegara con una entrada espectacular-dijo Scootaloo con una sonrisa confiada, pero las cuttie mark crusader pensaban "_celestia si nos amas, por favor ayudanos" _y de repente cae Naruto en frente de todos

-hay esta-dijo Applebloom mostrando a Naruto que aun estaba en el suelo

-hay, hay, la próxima vez tocare la puerta-dijo Naruto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-gracias señor Naruto por venir como prometió-dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa

-pero si yo-dijo Naruto pero se detuvo al ver las caras de perrito que hicieron las cuttie mark crusader

-pero si yo nunca rompo una promesa claro que iba a venir-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bueno señor Naruto nos podría decir que hace usted-dijo Cheerilee

-mejor se lo muestro allá afuera-dijo Naruto mientras salía del salón de la clase y todos lo siguieron

Mientras dejamos a Naruto mostrando sus habilidades a los niños y a la profesora, vamos a ver a una profunda cueva, y en ella estaba una alicornio pero esta era diferente a las princesas, ella tiene un pelaje negro era tan alta como Celestia, tiene unos ojos de color verde y la iris la era una línea horizontal su pelo y cola era de color verde claro y su pelo llegaba hasta el suelo llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color blanca y solo llegaba hasta la parte de arriba del ombligo y unos pantalones de color negro, sus alas eran la de un insecto y su cuerno estaba doblado, su camisa era ajustada así que se notaba que sus pechos era de copa D

También había un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro, sus ojos eran rojo en el iris y pupila y verde escarlata en el resto de ojo su cabello y cola eran de color negro, se vestía con una especie de armadura de color gris oscuro en todo su cuerpo y el la espalda llevaba una copa de color rojo y en las orillas era de color blanco y su cuerno era de color rojo y tenia la sensación que era muy filudo

-oye sombra ¿porqué me trajiste aquí?-dijo la mujer mientras se limaba las uñas

-primero que nada soy el rey sombra y segundo lugar lord Tirek nos llamo por algo, ¿alguna pregunta más Crhysalis?-dijo el rey sombra

-no-dijo Crhysalis mientras seguía limando sus uñas

Y de repente aparece lord Tirek (es la misma apariencia que en la serie y para que no lo hallan visto aquí esta la pagina donde lo pueden ver wiki/Tirek_(My_Little_Pony)?file=Tirek_ )

-bueno veo que recibieron mi invitación-dijo Tirek

-yo no, sombra me dijo de esto-dijo Crhysalis siguiendo limando sus uñas

-bueno, voy directo al grano los e llamado por que les proponía unir fuerza para derrotar a las portadoras y a las princesas-dijo Tirek

-mmmm yo acepto, pero yo me quedare con el imperio de cristal-dijo el rey sombra con una sonrisa

-también me uno, pero yo quiero a Shining y a Candace, así lo podre torturar hasta que me harte de ellos-dijo Crhysalis siguiendo limando sus uñas

-entonces es un trato, pero antes de partir a derrotar a las portadoras y a las princesas llame a las hermanas del destino

_Hermanas de destino: son tres hermanas que pueden cortar el hilo de la vida de una persona si le llega la hora, también se dice que pueden ver y viajar al pasado, presente y futuro dicen que pueden cambiar el pasado_

-¿Por qué las llamaste?-pregunto el rey sombra

-lo que pasa es que escuche que llegaron unos extranjeros, llamados Naruto y Kurama, así que quiero prevenir si ellos 2 no nos molesten-dijo Tirek

Al instante llega una poni terrestre, una pegaso y una unicornio y se notaban que las 3 eran trillizas, sus pelajes eran de color azul marino, sus ojos eran negro y su pelo y cola era color blanco vestían solo una túnica de color negro que les cubría todo el cuerpo y en la cintura tenían una cinta amarrada en la cintura y la túnica estaba ajustada y se notaba que sus pechos eran de copa C

-por que nos has llamado Tirek-dijo una de las hermanas (se llamara presente)

-mis señoras me gustaría una visión del futuro-dijo Tirek

-sabes que es peligroso que veas el futuro y cambiarlo-dijo otra de las hermanas (pasado)

-si lo se pero correré el riego-dijo Tirek

-lo sabemos-dijo la otra hermana (futuro)

-si yo sé, que saben-dijo Tirek

-bueno esta la situación, nosotros nos unimos para derrotar…-dijo Tirek pero fue interrumpido por unas de las hermanas

-a Celestia, lo sabemos-dijo Futuro

-si ya, sé que saben-dijo Tirek un poco enojado

-y bueno llegaron unos extranjeros llamados….-dijo Tirek pero de nuevo interrumpido pero esta ves fueron las 3 hermanas

-Naruto y Kurama, lo sabemos-dijeron las 3 hermanas

-¡YA SE! , que saben ya lo entendí, lo que quiero saber si ellos nos molestaran o no-dijo Tirek

De inmediato las hermanas sacaron una bola de cristal de sus túnicas y empezó a brillar

Narración de las hermanas

_Si ustedes se unen no habrá nadie que los detenga y sus resistencias serán inútiles _

-jajaja lo sabia-dijo el rey sombra

-mmm vamos bien-dijo Tirek con una sonrisa

_Y las princesas y las portadoras serán vencidas y ustedes 3 lograran sus cometidos_

-SIII el imperio de cristal-dijo el rey Sombra y riendo

-ver a las portadoras y a las princesas arrodilladas a mis pies-dijo Tirek mientras celebraba, Crhysalis seguía limando sus uñas, pero sonrió al ver que su venganza casi llegaba

_Pero una advertencia tenemos que decirle sobre esto_

-¿ehhh?, cual advertencia-dijeron el rey Sombra y Tirek, Crhysalis dejo de limar sus uñas y vio la bola de cristal

_Si ese tal Naruto pelea será su final-dijeron las 3 indicando a Tirek y a el Rey Sombra y al instante desaparecen_

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!? , ESE ES UN HIJO DE –grito el Rey Sombra pero se tranquilizo-muy bien ya me calme y estoy relajado-dijo el Rey Sombra respirando y calmándose

-¿Cómo puedes estar relajado?, si no nos deshacemos de ese Naruto, nada de esto tendrá sentido-dijo Tirek

-y eso es lo que voy a hacer, pero necesito la ayuda tuya-dijo el Rey Sombra indicando a Crhysalis

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo Crhysalis

-por que necesito que tu y tus simuladores atraigan a ese Naruto a una trampa yo tengo una criatura que se deshará de el-dijo el Rey Sombra con una sonrisa perversa

- ok-dijo Crhysalis ya saliendo de la cueva

DE VUELTA A LA ESCUELA

Naruto ya termino de dar su espectáculo, a los niños y a la maestra, todos estaban aplaudiendo

-valla señor Naruto, no sabia que era tan fuerte-dijo Cheerilee

-jejej y eso que yo era el peor estudiante de la clase-dijo Naruto, y en ese instante aparecieron dos niños gritando

-por favor ayúdenos nuestra mama esta en problemas-dijeron los niños, Naruto fue inmediatamente hacia ellos

-tranquilos, ¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Naruto

-nuestra madre esta atrapada-tienen que ayudarnos-dijeron los niños

-esta bien, díganme donde esta-dijo Naruto y el con los niños se fueron a rescatar a su madre, todos se dirigían a la clases pero Cheerilee vio a las cuttie mark crusader siguiendo donde iba Naruto y les dijo a sus alumnos que se acabó la clase y fue a donde fue Naruto

Ya llevaban unos minutos corriendo en el bosque eveefre y los niños llegaron donde una mujer estaba atrapada debajo de una gran roca

-mama, trajimos ayuda-dijeron mientras corrían a su madre

-no se preocupe señora la voy a sacar de hay, ustedes den unos pazos atrás-dijo Naruto los niños lo obedecieron y Naruto izo un clon y estaba preparando un Rassengan y cuando lo termino corrió hacia donde estaba la roca

-¡RASSENGAN!-grito Naruto impactando el Rassengan en la roca ocasionando que se destruyera y liberando a la mujer

-¡mama!, que bueno que estas bien-dijo uno de los niños al ver a su madre

-ya no se preocupen ya estoy bien, y gracias señor por ayudarme-dijo la mujer

-no hay de que, mejor que se marchen, este lugar es muy peligroso-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y ocasionando que la mujer se sonroje

-emmm si bueno, creo que tiene razón-dijo la mujer corriendo hasta que Naruto no pudo verla mas

-eso fue impresionante-dijo Sweetie belle mientras salía de un arbusto junto con las cuttie mark crusader

-ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Naruto

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Cheerilee saliendo detrás de las cuttie mark crusader

-pero maestra ¿que hace aquí?-dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa nerviosa y antes de que ella respondiera alguien grito y por mala suerte de Naruto el conocía esa voz

-NI CREAS QUE TE SALVASTE NARUTO, AUN TENGO QUE DARTE TU CASTIGO POR ESPIARNO-grito Kurama y después aparecieron la portadoras y las princesas

Mientras todos discutían la mujer con los niños subieron aparecieron en una montaña donde se podía ver al grupo discutiendo

-buen trabajo se la creyeron-dijo el Rey Sombra mientras que el y Tirek estaban sentados y comiendo unas palomitas

-¿de donde sacaste "¡mama!, que bueno que estas bien"?-dijo un niño pero se había transformado en un simulador

-para engañarlo hay que pegarse en el papel-dijo el otro que resulto también un simulador

La mujer se había transformado en Crhysalis, pero ella estaba legos de ellos pensando en las cosas que le dijeron las hermanas del destino al salir de la cueva

_Flashback_

_Crhysalis ya saliendo de la cueva se preparaba para volar pero de repente volvieron a llegar las hermanas del destino_

_-ustedes de nuevo ¿Qué quieren?-dijo Crhysalis_

_-queremos advertirte de una cosa-dijo Pasado_

_-algo que puede darte felicidad por el resto de tu vida-dijo presente_

_-si haces lo correcto y lo ayudas el estará en tu vida-dijo futuro_

_-pero si sigues este camino solo te vera como un enemigo-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron dejando a Crhysalis un poco confundida _

_Fin flashback_

-"¿porqué me habrán dicho eso? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué me sonroje al ver esa sonrisa"-pensó Crhysalis con la cara sonrojada

-bueno es hora de empezar la diversión y aprovechando de que las princesas y las portadoras están aquí, me desharé de ellas-dijo el Rey Sombra acto seguido chasqueo los dedos y sonrió de una manera perversa

CON LOS DEMAS

-niñas ustedes me escribirán 50 hojas diciendo "no debo entrometerme en los asuntos de los demás"-dijo Cheerilee mientras regañaba a las cuttie mark crusader

-TE VOY A GOLPEAR POR ESPIARNOS-grito Kurama ya preparando su puño

-pero si te dije que yo no hice eso, chicas por favor ayudenme-dijo Naruto de una forma nerviosa, pero las chicas y las princesas estaban sonrojadas aun recordando que Naruto prácticamente las vio casi desnudas

-¿oigan que paso aquí?-dijo Spike llegando con los animales

-¿Spike que haces aquí?-pregunto Twilight aun sonrojada

-lo que pasa es que cuando vi a ustedes entrando al bosque las seguí, y ahora ¿que les pasa?-dijo Spike

-lo que pasa es que….Kurama esta enojada por que Naruto entro en la bottique y nos vio mmm cuando estábamos cambiando de ropa-dijo tímidamente Fluttershy mientras se tapaba con sus manos el rostro

-¿QUUUEEEEE?-grito Spike mientras se preparaba para atacar a Naruto y las mascotas también lo iban a atacar por ver a sus dueñas casi desnudas

-oigan espe…-dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por un terremoto que sacudió a todos lo que estaban hay luego debajo de la tierra aparece una garra y un cuerpo sale del suelo

-emm oigan ¿Qué es so?-dijo Naruto mientras veía unos ojos rojos

-eso-dijo Luna temblando

-es-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-¡UNA HIDRA!-gritaron todas de miedo

_Hidra de lerna:_ _la Hydra de Lerna era una serpiente multicéfala (ósea que puede estar en agua y tierra) hija de Tifón y Equidna. Sus cabezas se reproducían al ser cortadas, y exhalaban un vaho capaz de matar a todo el que se hallara cerca, era de color negro oscuro, sus ojos era de color rojo y era iguales a las de la serpiente, su cuerpo era grande tiene cuatro patas con una garras filosas y una cola como las que tenían las serpiente pero estas tenían púas al final de la cola , su cabeza y cuello eran como las de las serpiente pero tenían los colmillos mas grandes (la hidra que apareció tiene 3 cabezas)_

En la montaña se podía ver al Rey Sombra y a Tirek sonriendo igual que los simuladores, pero Crhysalis estaba preocupada por Naruto al darse cuenta de eso se sonrojo y trato de pensar en otra cosa pero nada funcionaba

-¡QUE EMPIESE LA PELEEA!-grito el rey Sombra

De vuelta con los demás la Hidra dio un rugido y con las 3 cabezas embistió a los demás para matarlos, pero Naruto fue mas Rápido izo un par de clones y tomaron a todos para que no los alcanzara la Hidra, Naruto y todos sus clones cargaban a las chicas estilo de novia algo que se sonrojaron, Cheerilee es la que estaba mas sonrojada por que la estaba cargando el verdadero Naruto, Spike, las cuttie mark crusader y los animales estaban todos con un solo Naruto, la Hidra al ver a sus victimas por detrás uso su cola para embestir al verdadero Naruto y a Cheerilee, Naruto al ver esto puso su cuerpo adelante para proteger a Cheerilee, la cola impacto la espalda de Naruto y cayeron al suelo Naruto callo primero para proteger a Cheerilee

-señor Naruto ¿esta bien?-pregunto Cheerilee con preocupación al instante los demás fueron donde estaba Naruto

-no se preocupen…es...Estoy...Bien-dijo Naruto respirando por la boca, luego se paro y fue caminando unos pasos hacia delante, las chicas junto con Spike y los animales se taparon la boca al ver los rasguños que tenia Naruto, pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que las heridas de Naruto se estaban curando, Kurama estaba mas impactada se supone que ella ya se había ido del cuerpo de Naruto y su habilidad de curarse ya no deberia estar, por otro lado en la montaña, Crhysalis se preocupo de Naruto al ver como recibio el golpe de la cola de la Hidra, pero se tranquiliso al ver de pie a Naruto

-muy bien, no estoy seguro si funcionara esto, pero tengo que intentarlo, como siempre dijo si te enfrentas con algo grande tienes que enfrentarlo con algo igual de grande-dijo Naruto mientras se mordio su dedo

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!-grito Naruto mientras una nube de humo tan grande que llego a la altura de la hidra despues de que el humo se disperso se pudo ver un gran sapo que tenia una tunica de color azul y en la espalda llevaba un simbolo de color rojo, en su cintura llevaba una espada y tenia una pipa en su boca, todos lo que estaban viendo esto tenian la boca abierta incluyendo el rey Sombra y Tirek, los simuladores se desmallaron y Crhysalis solo pensaba lo genial ese chico, las pincesas, las portadoras y la profesora tambien pensaban eso, pero Rarity cambio su cara al ver al sapo, su cara se puso azul y se desmallo

-Gamabunta me alegra verte-dijo felizmente Naruto mientras estaba sentado en la cabeza de Gamabunta

-Naruto ha pasado tiempo-dijo Gambunta luego miro a la hidra en frente-Naruto ¿Que rayos es esa cosa?-pregunto el sapo

-mira Gama te lo explicare luego pero necesito que me ayudes con eso-dijo Naruto apuntando a la Hidra

-no hay problema, siempre quise tener una funda para mi espada con piel de serpiente-dijo Gamabunta mientras tomaba su espada, la Hidra avanso con una velocidad impresionante para morder a Gamabunta, pero el sapo solo dio un salto para atras luego saco su espada y dio un salto hacia la Hidra y le dio un corte que logro cortar las 3 cabezas y el cuerpo de la hidra cayo

-hmm no era tan fuerte-dijo Gamabunta mientras guardaba la espada

-oye Gama podrias dirigirte hacia alla-dijo Naruto mientras apuntaban a las chicas y Gamabunta se dirigio hacia donde apunto Naruto

-¿hola chicas como estan?-pregunto Naruto

-Naruto, ¿quien es el?-pregunto Rarity ya recobrando la conciencia

-bueno le voy a contar la historia -dijo Naruto empesando la historia de Gamabunta

en la montaña Tirek ya tenia una vena enfrente de su cabeza

-¿acaso ese era la criatura que se encargaria de ese idiota?-dijo Tirek, Crhysalis al escuchar eso queria golpear a Tirek por decirle idiota a Naruto

-jejeje relajate es solo el medio tiempo de esa pelea-dijo el Rey Sombra muy tranquilo, algo que no le gusto a Crhysalis

de vuelta a con Naruto

termino de contarle la historia de Gamabunta

-valla ese sapo gigante es genial-dijo Pinkie saltando

-hmm claro que si ¿pero Naruto me tienes que decir donde estamos y por que ellas son diferente?-pregunto Gamabunta, Naruto iba responderle pero un ruido iso que se diera vuelta i vio que el cuerpo de la hidra se empesaba a mover

-ese sonido no me gusta-dijo Spike mientras que todos veian el cuerpo de la hidra moverse

luego el cuerpo de la hidra se levanto y empeso a moverse algo extraño donde estaban sus cabezas y derepente aparecen 9 cabezas de hidra

-te dije que ese sonido no me gustaba-dijo Spike ya aterrado

la hidra se lanzo hacia donde estaban los demas, Naruto iso varios clones y cada uno tomo a todos y los subio en la cabesa de Gamabunta y Gama al saber que ya todos se subieron dio un salto y esquivo el ataque

-como puede estar vivo se lo decapite-dijo Gamabunta

-no lo se pero creo que tienes que dejar de cortar cabezas-dijo Naruto

ya aterrizando en el suelo la Hidra inalo un poco de aire y exalo una especie de humo negro

-ja crees que ese humo me matara-dijo Gama, pero Naruto vio en el suelo y el humo mataba las plantas

-¡GAMA DISPERSA EL HUMO!-grito Naruto, Gama al escuchar eso inalo un poco de aire y exalo una corriente aire que iso que el humo fuera directo hacia la hidra pero esta no fue afectada

-ese humo era veneno-dijo Naruto ya enojado

-¿y que crees que debemos hacer?-dijo Gama, Naruto estaba pensando hasta que recordo la pelea que tuvo Jiraiya y Tsunade contra Orochimaru

-eso es, hey Spike necesito tu ayuda-dijo Naruto

-¿mi ayuda?-dijo Spike

-si, necesito que lances tu fuego al frente-dijo Naruto

-pero mi fuego es muy pequeño, no servira de nada-dijo Spike

-escuchame mira las niñas, estan aterradas me tienes que ayudar, yo confio en ti-dijo Naruto, Spike miraba a las cuttie mark crusader que estaban abrazadas a Cheerilee, y supo que tenia que ayudar

-esta bien, tu solo dime cuando-dijo Spike mientras inalaba un poco de aire

-muy bien, Gama dame un poco de acite-dijo Naruto mientras hacia varios sellos con sus manos

-muy bien pensado-dijo Gama luego se inflo su estomago y sus mejillas

la Hidra no espero mas y fue directo hacia Gama

-¡AHORA! ¡ELEMENTO FUEGO INCENDIO DE ACEITE DE SAPO!-grito Naruto escpiendo una fuego de su boca, Spike hiso lo mismo pero este fuego era de color verde y se sorprendio al ver la cantidad que salia y Gama escupia aceite hacia la Hidra, el fuego de Spike y Naruto se estaba combinando con el aceite de Gama y acasionando que una gran bola de fuego en direccion hacia la Hidra al terminar el jutsu vieron que la Hidra litelmente se quemo por completo y el cuerpo callo inmovil al suelo

-muy bien Naruto ahora explicame ¿donde estamos?-dijo Gama y Naruto le estaba explicando lo que paso

mientras tanto en las montañas el Rey Sombra estaba perplejo al ver a la Hidra ser derrotada y Tirek estaba enfadado y Crhysalis sin que nadie se diera cuenta ya tenia literalmente los ojos en forma de corazon al ver la valentia y la fuerza de Naruto

-eso es imposible, nadie pudo contra una Hidra-dijo el Rey Sombra

-eso no importa esto nos indica de que el no hay que tomarlo a la ligera-dijo Tirek ya se iba de la montaña

-Crhysalis ¿vienes?-pregunto el Rey Sombra

-¿eh? a si ya boy-dijo Crhysalis ya teniendo los ojos normales pero tenia la cara sonrojas

ya explicandole la situacion de Naruto y kurama, Gamabunta lo entendio y dijo que cuando el necesite ayuda que lo pida y se fue, Naruto le pidio a Gama que le diera una carta a Tsunade

-bueno por lo menos termino esto-dijo Naruto ya tirado en el suelo

-emm señor Naruto, gracias por protegerme y a las chicas-dijo Cheerilee con la cara sonrojada

-je es un placer haa por fin puedo descanasar-dijo Naruto

-no tan rapido aun tienes que responder por lo que paso en la Buttique-dijo Kurama mientras se tronaba las manos, Naruto al ver esto salio corriendo como si el mismo diablo fuera tras de el y Kurama salio persiguiendo a Naruto y todas se rieron por la situacion

KONOHA

vemos a Tsunade y a Kakashi sentados viendo una foto del equipo 7

-¿tu crees que el estara bien?-pregunto Tsunade con preocupacion

-conociendolo Naruto estara bien-dijo Kakashi

-¿por que Naruto no estaria bien?-pregunto Sakura apareciendo de repente

-por que el se fue de la aldea-dijo Tsunade, al oir eso Sakura se quedo sin habla, el muchacho que conocio en toda su vida se habia ido

**CONTINUARA**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS AVER QUE LES PARECIO Y PRONTO TENDRE UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA **

**NOS LEEMOS**


	5. un pueblo arrempentido

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo **5: el arrepentimiento de un pueblo

(nota: yo no odio a ningún personaje de Naruto o de My Little pony, a si que no esperen que escriba algo mal de unos de los personajes)

Este capitulo será muy corto pero los demás serán mas o menos largos

Esta historia pasa durante la pelea de Naruto contra la hidra

Sakura se quedo callada y quieta por un momento, tratando de analizar la situación

-espere, ¿me esta diciendo de que Naruto se fue de la aldea?-dijo Sakura tratando de no llorar

-a si es-dijo Tsunade como si fuera lo mas normal

-¿pero como puede decir eso como si nada?, hay que buscarlo y hacer que regrese a la aldea-dijo Sakura llorando

-¿para que hacerlo volver?, aunque el salvara la aldea la gente sigue odiándolo y esa Hinata le rompió el corazón y tu mas que nadie lo ignoro-dijo Tsunade sin ver a Sakura

Sakura reacciono y pensando los días que paso después de la gran 4 guerra y efectivamente se dio cuenta de que lo ignoro completamente, Naruto ya no salía y no le importo en lo mas mínimo, al darse cuenta de eso salió corriendo del cuarto de Hokage y fue en dirección hacia donde se juntaban los demás, después de correr por un tiempo encontró a todos en el parque

-Sasuke, tenemos problemas-dijo Sakura aun llorando

-¿que pasa Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke

-es Naruto el...-dijo Sakura pero no pudo terminar por que empezó a llorar

-¿y ahora que le pasa a ese?-dijo Hinata

-¡EL SE FUE DE LA ALDEA!-grito Sakura llorando

Todos menos Sasuke estaban sorprendidos de que Naruto se fue de la aldea, el ninja que nunca se rendía, el que siempre decía que el seria Hokage ¿se fue?

-¿c..como que se fue?-dijo Lee

-solamente que se fue-dijo Sakura aun llorando

-no puede ser, tenemos que encontrarlo-dijo Kiba

-yo ya lo sabia-dijo Sasuke, al escuchar eso todos estaban sorprendidos

-¿tu lo sabias Sasuke?-dijo Tenten

-si y ya me despedí de el-dijo Sasuke

-¿Y POR QUE NO TRATASTE DE IMPEDIRLO, POR QUE NO NOS DIJISTE?-grito Sakura

-no lo detuve por que no quise, él se fue de la aldea por que no era feliz aqui todos ustedes lo ignoraba y lo despreciaba, por suerte tenia algunos amigos que todavía lo querían y al ver como esta (indicando a Hinata) lo culpaba por la muerte de Neji fue un golpe realmente duro al corazón de Naruto y no les dije por que no se merecían saberlo, lo único que me arrepiento es que la mayoría del tiempo pelee en contra de Naruto cuando debía pelear al lado de el-dijo Sasuke

Al escuchar eso todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron, Hinata ya estaba llorando y se fue corriendo por lo que le hizo a Naruto, todos se arrepintieron de lo que le hicieron a Naruto

-tienes razón, pero eso no dejara que impida buscar a Naruto y lo traiga de vuelta a la aldea-dijo Sakura secándose las lagrimas

-hmm si ella te lo permite-dijo Sasuke ganándose la atención de los demás

-¿a que te refieres con ella?-pregunto Shino

-Naruto libero a Kurama, no se como lo hizo, pero Kurama es una mujer y se fue con Naruto-dijo Sasuke, todos se quedaron callados

-pues no me importa, lo traeré de vuelta-dijo Sakura

-hmm aunque derrotes a Kurama a lo que dudo que pase, Naruto no vendrá-dijo Sasuke

-pues lo intentare-dijo Sakura ya corriendo hacia una dirección

-espera nosotros también iremos contigo-dijo Ino ya corriendo en dirección donde se fue Sakura y todos la siguieron, dejando a Sasuke solo

-jeje Naruto, no dejes que te encuentren-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la torre del Hokage

Mientras tanto Sakura iba donde estaba los maestros para pedirles ayuda, los encontró donde Ichiraku Ramen

-maestros, necesitamos que nos ayude a buscar...-dijo Sakura pero fue interrumpida por Gai

- a buscar a Naruto-dijo Gai sorprendiendo a Sakura

-¿como lo sabe?-pregunto Sakura

-Kakashi nos dijo-dijo kurenai

-y no pensamos en ir a buscarlo-dijo Anko, al escuchar eso Sakura se quedo perpleja, los demás ya la habían alcanzado y escucharon todo lo que dijeron

-¿pero por qué gai-sensei?-dijo Lee

-por que Naruto necesita prender la llama de su juventud, pero no lo podrá hacer en esta aldea-dijo Gai

Antes de que alguien hablara entro Iruka, Sakura le iba a hablar pero Iruka le puso la mano para que no hablara

-se lo de Naruto, al principio estuve triste por la partida de uno de mis mejores estudiante, pero entendí que Naruto no merecía ser tratado así, ni ahora ni nunca-dijo Iruka ya sentándose para comer luego salió Teuchi con un plato de Remen y se lo entrego a Iruka

-gracias, ¿saben algo de Naruto?-pregunto Iruka

-no un no recibimos Nada de el-dijo Teuchi

Las personas que pasaban por ahí escucharon todo lo que decían y se dieron cuenta del gran error que cometieron al tratar a si a Naruto, Sakura se proponía salir de la tienda pero llego Kakashi

-oigan tenemos una carta de Naruto, necesito que todos vallan a la torre del Hokage-dijo Kakashi y salió de la tienda, todos al escuchar eso fueron corriendo hacia la torre del Hokage

Al llegar allá se sorprendieron al ver a Gamakichi en el cuarto del Hokage

-Gamakichi, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Iruka

-lo que pasa es que mi padre fue invocado por Naruto, por que tenía un problema y al terminar ese problema Naruto le pasó una carta y mi padre me la pasó a mí para que yo se la entregara-dijo Gamakichi

-pero antes de leerla tenemos que esperar a Konohamaru y a su equipo-dijo Tsunade y al instante llegaron los que faltaba y Tsunade empezó a leer la carta

_Carta:_

_Hola abuela Tsunade, sé que ha poco me había ido pero quise contarle lo que pasaba en donde estoy, para empezar el pueblo me acepto bien y me trata bien, hice unos cuantos amigos y Kurama por fin hiso algunas amistades, si conozco a Gamabunta le entrego la carta a Gamakichi para que él le entregara el la carta a usted, bueno si pregunta e tenido algún problema con una criaturas llamadas lobos de madera y una tal hidra de hecho aquí esta unas fotos de estas criaturas_

Al momento Tsunade saca un par de fotos del lobo de madera y una de las cabezas de la hidra que corto Gamabunta

-¿pero donde rayos esta ese niño para encontrar esas criaturas?-dijo Tsunade al ver las fotos y se las paso a las demás y todos se preguntaban lo mismo

_Carta:_

_Y me imagino que se pregunta donde estoy, bueno le quiero decir que no estoy en su dimensión, estoy en una dimensión donde hay ponis, pegasos y unicornios en ves de personas, pero me imagino que no me creerán por suerte pegue una foto donde estoy atrás de esta carta_

Tsunade dio vuelta la carta y encontró un pedazo de papel pegado, lo despego y no lo pude creer al ver a Naruto y Kurama con las princesas, las portadoras, las cuttie mark crusader y la profesora

-pero, esto es imposible-dijo Iruka

_Carta:_

_Tal ves pregunten como lo hice para viajar a esa dimensión, lamentablemente no se lo podre decir por que seguramente varios irán a ese lugar y me devolverán a la aldea, y yo no quiero eso pero descuiden encontrare la forma de ir a visitarlos de ves en cuando, pero ahora este es mi hogar, como no tengo nada mas que decir, me despido pero les tengo que pedir un favor, díganle a Gaara que fue un gran amigo y que me perdone por no despedirme de él y Teuchi y Ayame si me pueden enviar Ramen con Gamakichi, lo voy a invocar 2 días a contar de recibir esta carta y que si quieren mandar una carta que se la den a Gamakichi_

_ATTE: NARUTO UZUMAKI y KURAMA_

Todos estaban impresionados con el contenido de la carta

-bueno, Ayame vámonos a hacer el Ramen de Naruto-dijo Teuchi con una sonrisa y el con Ayame se fueron los demás también se fueron los únicos que se quedaron fueron Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi y Iruka

-bueno yo le mandare una carta a Naruto-dijo Iruka mientras empezaba a escribir

-yo también, con algunas armas ya que ese lugar se ve peligroso-dijo Sasuke ya caminando afuera de la habitación del Hokage

En otro lugar Sakura lloraba a mares por como trato a Naruto, también Hinata lloraba en su cuarto pensando en las horribles cosas que les dijo, pero decidieron de que llorar no resolvería nada no importa lo que pase no importa a quien se tienen que enfrentar, Traerían a Naruto devuelta a la aldea

-Naruto si algún día nos encontramos te pediré disculpa y hare que te quedes en esta Aldea-dijeron Sakura y Hinata al mismo tiempo

**CONTINUARA **

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, QUERIDOS LECTORES NECESITO SU SABIDURIA E ESTADO PENSANDO EN 3 CAPITULO QUE IRAN EN ESTA HISTORIA PERO NO SE CUAL HACER PRIMERO HACI QUE USTEDES DECIDIRAN **

**NARTUO CONOCE A LA FAMILIA APPLE (HUMOR)**

**UN SUEÑO APASIONADO DE LAS CHICAS ( LIMON, CON ESTA ME DEMORARE COM CAPITULOS)**

**NARUTO VS UNA CRIATURA MISTICA (ACCION, ESTOY PENSANDO CONTRA UNAS HARPIAS O CONTRA MEDUSA)**

**BUENO LOS DEJARE VOTAR HASTA EL VIERNES Y EL SABADO TENDRIA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIO Y QUE LA PASEN BIEN**

**NOS LEEMOS **


	6. Naruto conoce a la familia Apple

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo **6: Naruto conoce a la familia Apple

Primero me gustaría agradecer todos los comentarios que han dejado y agradecerle por seguir esta historia y bueno ya decidí los que van a seguir y espero que disfruten este capitulo

Al terminar la reconstrucción del pueblo los clones desaparecieron todos estaban alegres por reconstruir el pueblo antes del anochecer, la alcaldesa Mare estaba feliz por la ayuda que recibió por parte de Naruto, al recordar a Naruto le recordó que le dio un beso antes, eso le puso la cara totalmente roja, luego escucho un grito

-¡POR FAVOR KURAMA DEJAME EXPLICARTE!-grito Naruto corriendo al frente de la alcaldesa

-¡TE DEJARE EXPLICAR CUANDO TERMINE DE GOLPEARTE!-grito kurama persiguiendo a Naruto, todos los del pueblo vieron como corría Naruto y como Kurama estaba apunto de alcanzarlo

-¡AHORA TE VOY A GOLPEAR Y DESPUES ME LO EXPLICAS TODO!-grito Kurama tomando con la mano izquierda la chaqueta de Naruto y con la mano derecha preparando su puño

-¿pero que pasa?-pregunto la alcaldesa Mare

-lo que pasa es que voy a golpear a Naruto por espiarnos a mi y a mis amigas mientras nos probábamos ropa-dijo Kurama ya elevando su puño, esto dejo a la alcaldesa y a los demás muy sorprendido por lo que hiso Naruto

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO, SI ME DEJAN EXPLICAR LO QUE REALMENTE PASO ENTENDERAN TODO!-Grito Naruto mientras temblaba de miedo por ver a Kurama preparando su golpe

-emm ¿Por qué no dejas que se explique para que ver lo que realmente pasó?-dijo la alcaldesa

-esta bien, habla-dijo Kurama sin dejar de agarrar la chaqueta de Naruto

-Mira lo que paso fue que después de ayudara a la señorita Mare con un pedazo de madera, fui directamente hacia la Bottique de Rarity pero no toque la puerta, entre y las vi y como cero que no te gustara que diga lo que vi al entrar a todo el pueblo mejor me quedo callado-dijo Naruto

Kurama soltó la chaqueta de Naruto, al ver esto Naruto se arregló su chaqueta y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, pero Kurama lo golpeo en la cabeza

-hay, ¿porqué fue eso?-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza con su mano derecha

-eso es por no tocar la puerta antes la puerta, y Applejack te esta esperando en la entrada del pueblo, te invito a quedarse a sus casa, creo que quiere presentarte a toda su familia-Dijo Kurama ya caminando en dirección a la Bottique de Rarity, la alcaldesa fue donde estaba Naruto

-¿ella es siempre así?-pregunto la alcaldesa Mare

-y eso que no esta enojada-dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a la alcaldesa pero decidió cambiar el tema

-oye gracias por la ayuda que nos diste para reconstruir el pueblo-dijo la alcaldesa Mare con un sonrojo en su rostro

-jeje no te preocupes, todo por ayudar al que lo necesite y mas por una linda señorita como usted-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la alcaldesa antes ya tenia la cara roja y ahora la tenia mas roja y se dio vuelta para que Naruto no la viera

-emm pues de todos modos gracias-dijo la alcaldesa

-no es nada, bueno como dijo Kurama, Applejack me espera hasta luego Mare-dijo Naruto y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

La alcaldesa no se podía creer, estaba sorprendida y el corazón le latía a mil por hora, luego puso su mano donde Naruto la había besado y se fue caminando con una sonrisa soñadora al recordar el beso

Naruto iba caminando por el pueblo, alguno ponis lo saludaban y otros solo les agradecían por la ayuda y llego a la entrada del pueblo y se encontró con Applejack

-¿Por qué te tardaste?- pregunto Applejack

-lo siento es que tenia que explicarle a Kurama lo que paso en la Bottique de Rarity-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Applejack recordó lo que paso en la Bottique y se sonrojo al recordar que Naruto la vio casi sin ropa

-emm bueno, ¿nos vamos?-pregunto Applejack con la cara sonrojada ya caminando a su casa

-si claro-dijo Naruto mientras seguía a Applejack

En el camino Applejack le contaba un poco de su familia, Naruto se impresiono la cantidad de familiares que tenia Applejack

-y esos son mis familiares que tengo-dijo Applejack con una sonrisa

-valla-dijo Naruto sin poder creérselo

Caminaron un rato hasta llegar a la granja de Applejack

-y aquí es, hogar dulce hogar-dijo Applejack

-wuau si que es grande-dijo Naruto mirando la casa de Applejack

-Applejack ¿Quién es el?-pregunto un poni mas grande que Naruto era color rojo, su cabello y cola era de color naranja brillante y sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro se vestía con una camisa sin mangas de color blanca y se notaba que tenia una buena apariencia física, tenia unos jeans de color celeste y llevaba una canasta llenas de manzanas en un brazo

-él es Naruto Bigh Mac-dijo Applejack

-así que él es Naruto-dijo Bigh Mac mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Naruto luego le dio la mano a lo que Naruto también le dio la mano

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bigh Macintosh pero me puedes decir Bigh Mac, solo quiero agradecerte por salvar a mi hermanita Applebloom de ese lobo de madera-dijo Bigh Mac ya soltando a Naruto

-no es nada cualquiera hubiera echo lo mismo-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-bueno ya que terminamos las presentaciones con mi hermano mejor te presentare a mi abuela Smith-dijo Applejack tomando la mano de Naruto y llevándolo adentro de la casa, su hermano estaba viendo lo que hiso su hermanita y sonrió

-mañana le voy a hacer la prueba para ver si es el indicado para estar con mi hermanita-dijo Bigh Mac

Naruto y Applejack seguían revisando la casa, hasta que encontraron a una poni de mayor edad durmiendo en una silla, era de color verde claro, su cabello y cola era de color blanco y ojos era de color moderadamente rojo, vestía con unos con una falda a cuadros que llegaba más debajo de sus rodillas, una chaleco de color de verde oscuro

-abuela Smith despierta tenemos visita-dijo Applejack

-¿eh? Hola Applejack, ¿Quién es ese jovencito?-dijo la abuela Smith mirando a Naruto

-él se llama Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Applejack

-ese es el Naruto que tanto hablas-dijo la abuela Smith

-así es-dijo Applejack

-mucho gusto jovencito, mi nombre es Smith pero puedes llamarme abuela Smith, y aprovecho a darte la gracias por salvar a mi nieta de ese lobo-dijo la abuela Smith

-jeje bueno cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero gracias de todas maneras-dijo Naruto

-pero que buen niño eres, ahora se por qué Applejack te eligió-dijo la abuela Smith ocasionando que Naruto y Applejack no entendieran

-¿que me eligiera de que?-dijo Naruto un poco confundido

-pues como su novio claro-dijo la abuela Smith, al escuchar eso Naruto y Applejack se sonrojaron como una manzana

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron Naruto y Applejack todavía sonrojados

-¿y entonces me pueden explicar por qué están tomados de las manos?-pregunto la abuela Smith, Naruto y Applejack al darse cuenta de que todavía estaban tomados de las manos se pusieron mas rojos y se soltaron de inmediato

-emm pues…yo…-dijo Naruto tratando de hablar pero no salía ninguna palabra por lo nervioso que estaba

-lo que pasa…es que…-dijo Applejack estando en la misma situación de Naruto

-¿y bien?-dijo la abuela Smith con una sonrisa

Ya llevaban un buen rato sin pronunciar una palabra coherente

-bueno emm ¿Dónde esta el baño?-pregunto Naruto para salir del tema aun sonrojado

-al final del pasillo-dijo Applejack aun sonrojada, Naruto fue hacia el baño dejando solas a la abuela Smith y Applejack

-y ¿Cuándo tendré bisnietos?-dijo la abuela Smith ocasionando de que Applejack este mas roja

-¡ABUELAAA!-dijo Applejack aun sonrojada

-bueno tienes razón no puedo pensar en eso-dijo la abuela Smith y Applejack ya se estaba calmando

-no puedo pensar en eso, antes de que te cases con el-dijo la abuela Smith y Applejack ya estaba mas nerviosa, iba decir algo pero la imagen de ella y Naruto casados y con hijos se le paso por la cabeza y se quedo callada para disfrutar de su imaginación

-jeje vez que te gustaría-dijo la abuela Smith, Applejack salió de su imaginación y se sonrojo aun más por el comentario de su abuela

-por favor abuela ya basta-dijo Applejack con la cara sonrojada

-bueno dejare de insinuar cosas-dijo la abuela Smith, Naruto vuelve mas relajado, pero ve a Applejack con la cara roja

-¿Applejack te encuentras bien?, tienes la cara roja-dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en la frente de Applejack

.ssi estoy bien-dijo Applejack muy nerviosa

-¿estas segura? -pregunto Applejack

-si, mejor vamos a comer-dijo Applejack caminando hacia la cocina aun con la cara sonrojada pero en el amino se encontró con Applebloom

-Applejack ¿estas bien?-dijo Applebloom

-si estoy bien-dijo Applejack volviendo a caminar en dirección a la cocina

Ya en la mesa todos hablaban muy felices hasta que Bigh Mac se le ocurre preguntar una cosa

-¿y tu familia Naruto?-pregunto Bigh Mac, Naruto bajo su cara con tristeza y Applejack al escuchar eso miro a su hermano con una cara de "_te voy a matar"_

-yo no tengo familia, mis padres murieron poco después de haber nacido, los únicos que considero mi familia son pocas personas-dijo Naruto con tristeza recordando a Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Shizune, al equipo konohamaru, a Jiraiya y a Teuchi y Ayame

-yo lo siento-dijo Bigh Mac muy arrepentido por su pregunta

-no te preocupes-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, algo que impresiono a todos menos Applejack

Después Naruto fue hacia la puerta y se fue al patio, en ese momento Applejack le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Bigh Mac

-¿como se te ocurre preguntar eso?-dijo Applejack molesta

-perdón, pero no lo sabia-dijo Bigh Mac

-el señor Naruto debió sufrir mucho en su pueblo-dijo Applebloom con un tono de tristeza

-mmm saben le voy a tener una sorpresa a Naruto-dijo la abuela Smith

Todos estaban confundidos por lo que dijo la abuela Smith, después de la cena todos se fueron a dormir, obviamente Naruto durmió en el comedor eso fue por que Bigh Mac le dijo que durmiera hay para no hacer nada raro con Applejack ya amanecía y Naruto se despertó y se dispuso a estirarse afuera de la casa, pero se llevo una sorpresa que afuera estaba siendo arreglado para una fiesta

-buenos días Naruto-dijo Applejack mientras arreglaba una mesa

-buenos días, ¿que están haciendo?-dijo Naruto

-lo que pasa es que hoy es la reunión de la familia Apple, así tu podrás conocer a todos de mi familia-dijo Applejack

-¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Naruto

Applejack iba a hablar pero un ruido en el granero la interrumpió, Naruto y Applejack fueron hacia allá y encontraron a Bigh Mac tirado en suelo y dando expresiones de dolor

-Bigh Mac, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto preocupado pero Applejack tenia un cara de enojo

-no creo que me lastime el tobillo, pero no importa tengo que recoger las manzanas-dijo Bigh Mac tratando de pararse pero Naruto lo detuvo

-tu tienes que descansar, yo me encargare de las manzanas- dijo Naruto y acto seguido agarro un par de sesta y se fue del granero

-¿por qué cada ves trigo un chico para acá siempre haces lo mismo?-dijo Applejack un poco molesta

-para ver si Naruto es el chico indicado para ti-dijo Bigh Mac ya parándose

-nosotros solo amigos -dijo Applejack con la cara sonrojada

-si claro-dijo Bigh Mac con sarcasmo

Ya iban peleando como 10 minutos

-somos amigos y nada mas-dijo Applejack

-eso dices-dijo Bigh Mac

Cuando salieron del granero la boca de Bigh Mac literalmente llego hasta el suelo y Applejack estaba sonriendo al ver todas las sesta llenas de manzana y vieron los arboles que tenia que trabajar Bigh Mac sin manzanas, luego vieron a Naruto llegando con otra sesta llenas de manzanas

-valla Bigh Mac, ya te mejoraste-dijo Naruto dejando la sesta en el suelo

-emm si...solo necesitaba... un poco de descanso-dijo Bigh Mac aun impresionado

-bueno yo voy a ver a Applebloom si necesita algo-dijo Naruto ya hiéndase lejos de ahí

-¿como te dejo el ojo?-dijo Applejack de forma burlona

Las hora ya habían pasado y Applejack ya termino su trabajo y se fue al baño para bañarse, y mientras se estaba bañando en su tina abren la puerta y ve a Naruto con pantalones pero sin su polera ni tampoco con su chaqueta y con una toalla, Naruto recién se da cuenta de que Applejack se estaba bañando y la ve completamente desnuda los dos se sonrojaron y acto seguido

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito Applejack cubriéndose con sus manos y Naruto salió del Baño de inmediatamente

-perdón, perdón, perdón -decía Naruto una y otra ves afuera del baño

-¡CUANDO SALGA TU Y YO HABLAREMOS!-grito Applejack y Naruto ya temía por su vida

Al pasar los minutos Applejack salió del baño pero no encontró a Naruto y salió a buscarlo y lo encontró jugando con Applebloom fue donde estaba y lo tomo por la oreja y lo tiro

-hay, hay, hay -se quejo Naruto

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar-dijo Applejack con un sonrojo y un poco enojada, al escuchar eso Naruto pensaba que llego su fin, Applejack lo llevo a su habitación

-mira Applejack sé que estas enfadada pero recuerda que la violencia no es la solución, pero si es la solución es para ti, en la cara no-dijo Naruto suplicando mientras le salía algunas lagrimas cómicas

-mira Naruto sé que no era tu intención y quiero decirte que no estoy enojada contigo, pero si lo cuentas a alguien te mato-dijo Applejack en forma amenazante

-si claro, nace lo diré a nadie-dijo Naruto asustado por la forma de applejack

Después de la charla Naruto ayudaba a Applejack con la decoración de la granja hasta que ya todo estaba listo para la reunión los invitados ya llegaron y hay conocieron a Naruto y le cayeron bien todos lo saludaban y Applebloom jugaba con su prima Babs Seed, Applejack y Naruto estaban conversando y se encontraron a una poni de color Beige claro, tenia un lunar en la mejilla de color beige oscuro, ojos de color verdes y pelo y cola color orquídea oscuro tenia el pelo ondulado y atada con una cinta de color amarillo y con dibujos de cereza se vestía con una camisa blanca y una falda de color negro y en el cuello tenia un pañuelo amarrado de color rosa

-hola Applejack-saludo la poni

-hola señorita Cherry Jubilee-dijo Applejack

-¿como as estado?-pregunto Applejack

-yo bien gracias-dijo Cherry Jubilee

-oye Applejack ¿Quién es?-pregunto Naruto

-ella es Cherry Jubilee, nos conocimos cuando fui un rodeo y trabaje para ella por un tiempo-dijo Applejack

-mucho gusto-dijo Cherry Jubilee

-el gusto es mio, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -dijo Naruto besando la mano de Cherry Jubilee ocasionando de que se sonroje levemente

-valla es usted un caballero-dijo Cherry Jubile

-¿y que haces aquí Cherry?, pensé que debías ocuparte de tu granja-dijo Applejack

-lo que pasa es que mi familia se está encargando de la granja desde ahora, podríamos decir que me estoy mudando a Poniville-dijo Cherry

-pero ¿no tendrás que conseguir un trabajo?-pregunto Applejack

-lo que pasa es que la mitad de las ganancias me la mandaran pero me gustaría trabajar aquí ¿si es que se puede? –pregunto Cherry

-pues claro que si-dijo Applejack muy feliz

Antes de que alguien hablara la abuela Smith se dirigió hacia el micrófono y empezó a hablar

-bienvenidos a la reunión de la familia Apple, me gustaría decir que tenemos un nuevo miembro de la familia, Naruto Uzumaki me gustaría decirte Bienvenido a la familia Apple-dijo la abuela Smith y todos los de la familia Apple aplaudieron, Naruto quedo impactado por las palabra de la abuela Smith pero luego sonrió y algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

Luego todos empezaron a bailar, Naruto primero bailo con Applebloom, luego bailo con Applejack y en ese momento Bigh Mac esta más rojo de lo normal, después de bailar con Applejack vio a Cherry sentada y fue directo hacia ella

-¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?-pregunto Naruto extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa, Cherry se sonrojo

-emm claro-dijo Cherry y tomo la mano de Naruto

Y empezaron a bailar muy feliz, Applejack al ver esto sentía una ganas de tirarse enzima a Cherry y llevarse a su Naruto, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar se sonrojo y trato de olvidar lo que pensó, después de unos minuto empezó a bailar de nuevo pero esta ves con Cherry y Applejack al mismo tiempo

Después de la fiesta Naruto estaba hablando con el resto de la familia pero se extraño al no ver a Applejack y a Cherry y fue a buscarlas y vio a Bigh Mac

-oye Bigh Mac ¿has visto a Applejack y a Cherry?-pregunto Naruto

-si están en el comedor-dijo Bigh Mac, Naruto fue al comedor y se encontró con Applejack y Cherry peleando y discutiendo por saber cual de sus pasteles era el mejor

-¡MI PASTEKL DE MANZANAS ES EL MEJOR!-grito Applejack enojada

-¡NI HABLAR MI PASTEL DE CEREZA ES EL MEJOR!-grito Cherry

Y así siguieron la discusión hasta que vieron a Naruto

-Naruto ¿cierto que mi pastel es el mejor?-dijo Applejack

-Naruto dile que mi pastel es el mejor-dijo Cherry

-emm ¿creo que Bigh Mac me llama?-dijo Naruto y trato de salir corriendo pero ambas mujeres le agarraron la chaquete y esto ocasiono de frenara de repente y que callera con las chicas, Naruto y las chicas se pusieron rojos al ver que Naruto estaba acostado de espalda y la Applejack estaba como abrazada de Naruto en el lado izquierdo y Cherry estaba abrazando a Naruto en el lado derecho y ambas estaban con la cabeza acostadas en el pecho de Naruto, y de repente entra Bigh Mac y ve lo que estaba haciendo Naruto

-¿¡NARUTO QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MI HERMANA!?-grito Bigh Mac y Naruto salió corriendo de hay y Bigh Mac salió persiguiendo a Naruto, luego llega la abuela Smith

-¿no seria mejor que hicieran eso en una habitación?-pregunto la Abuela Smith y las chicas al oír eso se le pusieron la cara roja

Naruto corría como loco para que Bigh Mac no lo atrapara

-¿POR QUE ME PASAN ESTAS COSAS A MI?-grito Naruto mientras corría y Bigh Mac se detuvo al ver que ya no podía alcanzara Naruto

-¡NARUTO ALGUN DIA TE VOY A AGARRA!-grito Bigh Mac dirigiéndose hacia la granja

**Continuara**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y quiero hacerle una pregunta ¿Qué les parecería si incluyera a Zecora en el harem?, dejen sus comentarios con la respuesta y voy a ver si mañana subo un nuevo capitulo y nos leemos luego**

**Adiós XD **


	7. el cumpleaños de Naruto

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo **7**: el cumpleaños de Naruto**

**Primero que nada tengo 1 mala noticia, 1 buena y otra noticia sobre la historia**

**1 Mala noticia es para marcekun23 que me sugirió poner a Sakura y a Hinata en el harem, lamentablemente no se podrá hacer, por la siguiente razón, es que tengo varias ideas de este fic en el futuro que espero que no sea muy lejano y para que eso funcione no podrán estar Hinata ni Sakura pero podría hacer que Naruto las perdone y que sean amigos pero nada mas, espero que no te enojes y que comprendas**

**2 buena noticia es que Alex Zero me dijo dos personajes de My Little pony para incluir en el Harem y me gusto la idea creo que en el próximo capitulo aparecerán pero aun tengo dudas con poner a 1 **

**3 es que el capítulo de "un sueño apasionado de las chicas" tendrá que esperar un poco por que me gustaría que estuviera todas las chicas del harem ya conociendo a Naruto (y créanme que serán muchas) pero creo que lo tendré listo como e capítulos más**

Naruto se cansó de correr para que Bigh Mac no lo alcanzara y cuando se figo que ya no lo seguía se fue caminando hacia la casa de Twilight y al llegar se encontró con Twilight dormida en una mesa con varios libros, trato de despertarla pero seguía dormida y la levanto como una novia y la llevo a su habitación y vio a Spike apunto de dormirse

-hola Spike-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la cama de Twilight

-hola Naruto, déjame adivinar se quedó dormida en la mesa con unos libros-dijo Spike

-así es, ¿siempre pasa?-pregunto Naruto ya estando enfrente de la cama de Twilight

-sí, es que ella estudia como loca-dijo Spike, Naruto solo se rio en vos baja y puso a Twilight en la cama y la ropo, pero Twilight despierta y lo primero que ve es la cara de Naruto muy cerca de su cara, se sonroja y se enoja

-¿¡QUE CREES QUE HACES DEPRAVADO!?-grito Twilight golpeando a Naruto, Naruto salió disparado y su cabeza estaba entremedio de 2 paredes

-¿pero? ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Spike

-no viste lo me iba hacer-dijo Twilight enojada

-claro que si, te estaba arropando para que pudieras dormir-dijo Spike

-pues por eso fue que...espera ¿me estaba arropando para que durmiera?-dijo Twilight

-pues claro, ¿que pensabas?-pregunto Spike

De inmediato Twilight se puso roja al pensar que Naruto se iba aprovechar de ella, pero se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Naruto seguía entremedio de 2 paredes y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Naruto

-por favor Naruto perdóname-dijo Twilight mientras intentaba sacar la cabeza de Naruto

-Spike ayúdame-dijo Twilight y Spike fue ayudarla, tardaron unos minutos y por fin sacaron la cabeza y vieron que Naruto tenía los ojos en forma de remolinos

-Naruto ¿estás bien?-pregunto Twilight muy preocupada

-creo que me morí, estoy viendo un ángel-dijo Naruto mirando a Twilight y se desmallo, Twilight se sonrojo al escuchar eso

-emm creo que hay que llevarlo a su cama-dijo Twilight usando su magia para llevar a Naruto a su cama

La noche paso rápido y Twilight ya se había despertado y fue a donde dejo a Naruto, y al verlo dormido se sintió culpable

-hay Naruto lo siento-dijo Twilight acercándose hacia Naruto y cuando lo vio tan tranquilo se sonrojo al ver que era lindo, se acercó más hasta el punto de que casi toca los labios de Naruto con los de ella, pero fue interrumpida por Spike

-Twilight una carta de la princesa-dio Spike entrando de repente solo vio a Twilight lejos de Naruto con la cara totalmente sonrojada

-emm si gracias-dijo Twilight agarrando la carta y se fue del cuarto dejando confundido a Naruto

Cuando Twilight estuvo afuera del cuarto de Naruto estaba sonrojada y recordaba el momento que casi lo beso y pensando "¿_estuve a punto de besarlo? ¿Por qué hice eso?"_ pero decidió ignorarlo y leyó la carta

_Carta _

_Mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle, la señorita kurama nos pidió que fuéramos a la Bottique de la señorita Rarity, nos tiene que decir algo muy importante y si puedes por favor también lleva la alcaldesa Mare y a Cheerilee, también trae a Spike_

_ATTE: Celestia_

Twilight de nuevo entro a la habitación y el explico todo a Spike y decidieron irse dejando descansando a Naruto y se fueron a buscar Cheerilee y a la alcaldesa Mare y cuando las encontraron fueron directamente hacia la Bottique y al llegar se encontraron las princesas y con las demás chicas incluyendo a Cherry Jubilee y Kurama estaba hablando con ella para conocerla, casi todas estaban hay menos Pinkie

-holas chicas ¿y Pinkie donde esta?-pregunto Twilight

-dijo que se demoraría un poco-dijo Rainbow Dash mientras volaba

-bueno mientras no esta le puedo decir lo que planeo-dijo Kurama

-¿y que es lo que planeas?-pregunto la alcaldesa Mare

-lo que pasa es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Naruto-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa

-y me imagino que quieres prepararle una fiesta a Naruto-dijo Luna con una sonrisa

-exacto ¿pero hay un problema?-dijo Kurama

-cual-dijo Applejack

-lo que pasa es que no se como le gusta celebrar su cumpleaños por que nunca le hicieron una fiesta digna-dijo kurama con tristeza, antes de que alguien hablara se escucharon varios ruidos afuera de la Bottique y de repente entra Pinkie pero en ves de usar la puerta atraviesa la pared

-¡¿QUEEEE DIJISTE!?-grito Pinkie muy sorprendida

-que nunca le hicieron una fiesta digna, el único que le izo algo parecido fue Jiraiya-dijo Kurama

-pues nosotras si le haremos una fiesta-dijo Pinkie

-por eso necesito su ayuda para hacerle una fiestas a Naruto, pero necesito que alguien distraiga a Naruto hasta que este lista la fiesta-dijo Kurama

-nosotros lo haremos-dijeron la cuttie Mark crusader apareciendo de repente

-emm esta bien, pero necesito que cada de una me ayude con algo-dijo Kurama

-con lo que sea querida-dijo Rarity

-muy bien, Rarity necesito que le hagas esto a Naruto-dijo Kurama mientras le pasaba un papel con un dibujo

-no hay problema creo que lo tendré listo para esta noche-dijo Rarity

-genial, Applejack y Cherry Jubilee necesito que vallan con los señores Cakes y preparen un pastel enorme-dijo Kurama

-claro, no hay problema- dijo Applejack

-muy bien, Fluttershy tu podría que tus aves canten-dijo Kurama

-emm si, no creo que allá ningún problema-dijo Fluttershy muy tímida

-excelente, Pinkie y Twilight necesito que me ayuden con la decoración de la fiesta-dijo Kurama

-huy será divertido-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa y saltando por todas partes

-no hay problema-dijo Twilight

-Rainbow Dash necesito que vigiles a Naruto y nos avise cuando llegue-dijo Kurama

-claro-dijo Rainbow Dash con un saludo militar

-y por ultimo, las princesas, la alcaldesa Mare y la profesora Cheerilee necesito que inviten a todos los que conozcan-dijo Kurama

-no hay problema pero ¿donde será la fiesta?-dijo Luna

-yo se donde ¿que les parece la alcaldía?-dijo la alcaldesa Mare (nickolas01: es cuando iba a presentar a Celestia pero en ves de eso apareció Nightmare moon)

-perfecto-dijo Rarity

- muy bien ahora vamos hacer que Naruto tenga el mejor cumpleaños-dijo Kurama

-¡SI!-dijeron todas levantando los puños hacia el aire

Mientras dejamos a las chicas planeando la fiesta vemos a Naruto recién despertando

-hay, hay ¿que paso?-dijo Naruto muy dolorido

-lo único que recuerdo es que estaba llevando a Twilight a la cama y despertó y... ¡FUE ELLA QUIEN ME GOLPEO!-grito Naruto un poco enojado y se fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Twilight

-¡TWILIGHT ME GUSTARIA SABER POR…!-grito Naruto pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Twilight y Spike no estaban en sus camas, de inmediato se fue a revisar en toda la casa pero no los encontró, luego decidió ir a ver afuera pero se encontró con las cuttie Mark crusader en frente de la puerta con una sonrisa

-hola señor Naruto-dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

-hola chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Naruto

-emm lo que pasa es que queríamos que nos acompañe a la escuela, lo que pasa es que le contamos a todos la historia de como usted, Spike y ese sapo gigante, pero nadie nos creyó-dijo Sweetie Belle

-ahh pero no puedo ahora, tengo que hablar con Twilight una cosa muy importante-dijo Naruto aun enojado por el golpe

-ahh por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor-dijo Applebloom con una cara de perrito

-haaaa esta bien vamos-dijo Naruto

-huy gracias, gracias, gracias-dijo Applebloom con una sonrisa ya caminando hacia el parque, caminaron un par de minutos y llegaron al parque algo raro en opinión de Naruto

-oigan ¿Por qué estamos en el parque y no en la escuela?-pregunto Naruto

-lo que pasa es que la profesora tuvo un problema y dijo que no tendríamos clases-dijo Scootaloo

-¿y ella estará bien?-dijo Naruto con preocupación

-si ella estará bien, no te preocupes por tu novia-dijo Scootaloo en forma burlona ocasionando de que sus amigas se rieran y que Naruto se sonrojara, y llega de repente Diamond

-¿señor es cierto lo que contaron ellas?-dijo Diamond

-pues claro que si, y si no me creen se los voy a mostrar-dijo Naruto

-enserio, genial, oigan ¡EL SEÑOR NARUTO NOS VA A MOSTRAR UN NUEVO TRUCO!-grito Diamond y de repente todos los niños se juntaron

-valla, eso si que fue rápido-dijo Naruto

-por favor muéstrenos-dijo Silver Spoon (todos los personajes que aparecen y no di una ex pesificación de ellas serán iguales a la película de Equestri girl, la razón no se me ocurre como vestirlos, solo imaginen que tienen cascos en vez de pies, hocico en ves de boda y orejas de poni)

-esta bien no se impacienten, pero solo voy a invocar a un sapo pequeño, por que si invoco al que use contra esa cosa (Hidra) podría destruir el pueblo-dijo Naruto

-esta bien-dijeron todos los niños

-"_bueno en todo caso lo iba a invocar hoy, así que no creo que sea diferente"_-pensó Naruto mientras se mordía el pulgar

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACION!-grito Naruto y una nube de humo aparece y cuando se despega el humo aparece Gamakichi con una bolsa atada en su espalda y al verla se veía que estaba llena de cosas

-hola Gamakichi-dijo Naruto

-hola Naruto, tanto tiempo-dijo Gamakichi sorprendiendo a todos los niños´

-guau un sapo que habla-dijo Snip

-esto es asombroso-dijo Snails y todos los niños se acercaron a Gamakichi, Diamond se había desmallado por ver a un sapo de ese tamaño y que hablara y Silver Spoon trataba de despertarla

-oye Gamakichi, ¿Por qué traes tantas cosas?-pregunto Naruto

-aahh lo que pasa es que al leer la carta que enviaste todos los que leyeron te enviaron unas cartas y unas cosas para que estés cómodo-dijo Gamakichi mientras abría la bolsa

Naruto fue directo abrir las cartas

_Carta: Tsunade_

_Naruto sinceramente me sorprendiste con las fotos que enviaste, no tenia ni idea que existieran esas cosas, pero me alegro que estés bien y que Kurama te esté cuidando, por favor escribe pronto y cuídate algunos de nosotros te enviamos algunas armas por si acaso aparece una de esas cosas _

_Atte: Lady Tsunade_

_PD: no te paces de listo con esas mujeres ¡O SI NO YA VERAS!_

Naruto al leer eso temió por su vida, fue directo abrir otra carta esperando que no fueran como las de Tsunade

_Carta: Iruka_

_Naruto me alegra que estés bien, pero estoy algo enojado por no despedirte de mi, pero lo entiendo y déjame que estoy orgulloso de ti, eres y serás siempre e mejor estudiante que he tenido en la academia_

_Atte: Iruka Sensei_

_Carta: Kakashi _

_Hay Naruto, donde quieras que estés siempre tienes problemas con alguien o con algo, pero me alegra que estas bien y para que me recuerdes te deje un regalo, cuídalos son originales _

_Atte: Kakashi_

Las demás cartas era prácticamente los mismos, las cartas de los grupos eran para pedirles disculpa y que si lo perdonenpero leyó una carta de Sasuke

_Carta: Sasuke_

_Oye Dobe me alegra un poco de que estés bien, pero tengo que decirte algo, los demás miembros están buscando la forma de llegar a donde tu estas para traerte devuelta a la aldea, pero no creo que lo logren, se nota que estas feliz hay donde estas, bueno te envié un regalo, te servirá mas a ti que a mi, tiene el símbolo Uchiga cuídala_

_Atte: Sasuke_

_PD: Tampoco pierdas el tiempo con esas mujeres_

Naruto al leer esto se sonrojo y se enojó-"cuando visite la aldea me la pagaras Theme"-pendo Naruto, luego fue a ver las armas que le enviaron, pero se concentró en una que tenía el símbolo Uchiga y la desenvolvió, y al verla se sorprendió, era la espada de Sasuke

-jeje gracias Theme-dijo Naruto guardando la espada

Después de revisar las cosas vio que Kakashi le envió sus libros que tanto leía, los niños querían saber de que se trataba esos libros pero Naruto escondió sus libros en su chaqueta

Ya pasaron las horas y todos se habían ido y Gamakashi se fue

-bueno ya que les mostré todos lo que puedo hacer, mejor…-dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por alguien que hablo

-niñas ¿me podrían decir quién es el?, para poderlo saludar correctamente-dijo la voz, Naruto dirigió su mirada donde había escuchado la voz y vio a una mujer, pero a diferencia de las que había visto en el pueblo ella era una cebra, ella tenía los ojos de color Turquesa, su pelo y cola eran de rayas con colores blanco y gris oscuro, vestía con ropa de piel de animal color café solo les cubría el pecho que eran de copa C, y llevaba una especie de falda de piel de animal de color café

-hola Zecora, él se llama Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Applebloom

-mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Uzumaki-dijo Zecora

-el gusto es mi señorita y por favor dijame Naruto-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo que le iso sonrojas a Zecora

-emm y ¿digame Naruto que lo trae por aqui?-pregunto Zecora aun sonrojada

-eemm nada especial solo me mude aqui, digamos que no me sentia muy feliz donde vivia antes-dijo Naruto

-bueno creo que aqui seria muy feliz, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a buscar algunos ingredientes para las pocienes que hago yo-dijo Zecora ya empesando a caminar

-si no le molesta la acompañare para ayudarla-dijo Naruto caminando al lado de Zecora acto seguido se sonrojo pero para su suerte Naruto no lo noto

-pero no me gustaria serle una molestia-dijo Zecora aun sonrojada

-no es ninguna molestia, a mi me gusta ayudar a los demas y mas si son señoritas lindas como usted-dijo Naruto, Zecora ya estaba roja y ahora estaba mas sonrojada, pero Naruto la vio y se preocupe

-emm señorita Zecora ¿se encuentras bien?, se ve que tiene fiebre-dijo Naruto poniendo la mano en la frente de Zecora

-eeehh...si...estoy perfectamente bien-dijo Zecora y ambos fueron a buscar lo ingredientes para las pociones de Zecora mientras tanto Rainbow Dash estaba vigilando a Naruto en una nube y cuando vio a Naruto conversando con Zecora tenia una vena en frente de su cabeza y estaba apretando los dientes, Scootaloo hiba llamar su atencion pero vio la cara de desquisiada que tenia Rainbow Dash penso que seria mejor que la deje sola y las Cuttie mark fueron por otra parte para conseguir sus cuttie mark

pasaron los minutos las cosas que necesitaba Zecora ya estaban lista y Naruto acompaño a Zecora a su casa y empesaron a conversar y Naruo le empeso a contar una de sus batallas mientras cargaba las cosas de Zecora y las cosas que le trajo Gamakichi

-y haci fue como derrote a mi amigo Neji-dijo Naruto

-valla se ve que eres muy fuerte-dijo Zecora

-jejej ni tan fuerte soy-dijo Naruto

-bueno esta es mi casa, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Zecora con un rubor

-jeje no te preocupes, cuando necesites ayuda solo pidemela-dijoNaruto y antes de que Zecora hablara Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidio de ella y salio caminando, Zecora se sonrojo como nunca en su vida y entro en su casa con una sonrisa y con los ojos en forma de corazon

-no se por que, pero Naruto Uzumaki me gustaria verte denuevo-dijo Zecora aun con una sonrisa

Rainbow Dash antes ya estaba enojada con Zecora por hablar con Naruto ahora estaba invadida por una ira asesina, estaba apunto de entrar a la casa de Zecora y golpearla pero recordo que teni que vigilar a Naruto y se fue volando

mientras que Naruto iba caminando para buscar a Twilight por que aun estaba enojado por el golpe, en la alcaldia estaba casi todo listo para el cumpleaños

-ahora esta listo la fiesta-dijo Kurama viendo el buen trabajo que hicieron

-sisisisi esta sera la mejor fiesta de Naruto-dijo Pinkie saltando por todas partes

-ahora faltan los invitados y el pastel-dijo Twilight y de repente aparecen un monton de ponis, pegasos y unicornios

-bueno aqui estan los invitados-dijo Luna y Celestia

-y aqui estan los del pueblo-dijeron Cheerilee y la alcaldesa Mare y practicamente todo el pueblo estaba en la alcaldia

-wuao son muchos invitados-dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa

-espero que el pastel alcanses-dijo Twilight

-yo creo que si-dijo Applejack entrando con un enorme pastel de manzanas con pedazos de cerezas

-con estos dos pasteles sera fenomenal-dijo Cherry Jubilee entrando con un pastel de cerezas con pedazos de manzanas

-mis aves ya estan listas-dijo Fluttershy

-perfecto ahora tenemos que esperar de que Rainbow Dash nos avice cuando llegue Naruto-dijo Kurama

-¡ATENCION NARUTO ESTARA AQUI DENTRO DE 5 MINUTOS!-grito Rainbow Dash volando

-muy bien todos preparados-dijo Kurama

-esperen invite a una persona mas-dijo Twilight

-¿a quien?-pregunto Spike

-a mi pequeño dragon-dijo Zecora entrando por la puerta

-que bueno que veniste Zecora-dijo Twilight, Zecora saludo a todos pero al saludar a Rainbow Dash sintio una presencia maligna saliendo de ella algo que asustu a Zecora

-bueno tenemos que esperar a que Naruto venga-dijo Kurama y todos se escondieron y apagaron las luces

-oye Zecora ¿como te enteraste de la fiesta?-pregunto Pinkie

-lo que pasa es que el buho de Twilight llego a mi casa y me entrego una invitacion para esta fiesta-dijo Zecora

mientras que todos esperaban en la alcaldia, Naruto buscaba a mTwilight en todo el pueblo, las cuttie mark llegaron de repente

-hola chicas ¿saben donde puedo encontrar a Twilight?-pregunto Naruto mientras cargaba las cosas que le trajo Gamakichi

-si creo que esta en la alcaldia-dijo Scootaloo

-¿me llevarian?, lo que pasa es que no se donde queda-dijo Naruto

-claro-dijeron las 3 y empesaron a llevar a Naruto hacia la alcaldia y cuando entraron Naruto casi le da un paro cardiaco

-¡SORPRESAAAA!-gritaron todos

-¿eh?, ¿pero que pasa?-pregunto Naruto aun asustado

-pues es una fiesta para ti por tu cumpleaños-dijo Pinkie mientras saltaba alrededor de Naruto

-¿es mi cumpleaños?, huy se me olvido-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa

-pero Kurama no se le olvido, ella preparo toda esta fiesta para ti-dijo Luna, Naruto vio donde estaba Kurama y ella estaba sonrojada levemente

-gracias Kurama-dijo Naruto y Kurama se sonrojo

-emm bueno, no fui solo yo las chicas tambien ayudaron-dijo Kurama

-bueno gracias a todas-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados y las chicas se sonrojaron

-feliz cumpleaños Naruto-dijo Bigh Mac apareciendo de repente

-¡AAAHH! ¿por favor Bigh Mac no me mates-dijo Naruto suplicando

-no te preocupes, mi hermana y la señorita Cherri Jubilee me dijeron que era un mal entendido, yo soy el que se debe disculpar-dijo Bigh Mac

-fuu no te preocupes -dijo Naruto

y derrepente unas aves empeceron a cantar y Fluttershy estaba dirigiendo el canto de las aves y todos empesaron a cantarle a Naruto y al terminar Naruto estaba apunto de llorar

la fiesta estaba siendo todo un exito y Naruto se dispuso a abrir sus regalos, luna y Celestia le habian relagado un poco de ropa igual a que usaba Naruto pero a diferencia de naranjo era de color rojo, Twilight le regalo un libro sobre todas las criaturas que se podian encontrar en equestria, Fluttershy le habia regalado un pequeño lobo como mascota de color negro, Pinkie le habia relagado un monton de cosas para hacer una fiesta, Rainbow Dash le relago un collar que tenia un relampago, Applejack y Cherry jubilee le habian relagado unos jeans de color azul y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro

-bueno esto lo hice yo pero concideralo relago de Kurama y mio-dijo Rarity entregando una caja

Naruto abrio la caja y se sorprendio al ver una capa igual a su padre pero en ves de decir hokage en la espalda decia herue luego vio kurama y a Rarity ellas le dieron una sonrisa y Naruto fue donde estaban ellas y les dio un abrazo

-gracias-dijo Naruto y las chicas se sonrojaron y le correspondio el abrazo

-Naruto todo el pueblo te tenemos un relago para ti y Kurama-dijo la alcaldesa

-¿cual es?-dijo Naruto

-te construimos una casa para que ustedes puedan vivir-dijo la alcaldesa entregando una llaves

-gracias-dijo Naruto abrasando a la alcaldesa

-de nada, tu nueva casa esta cerca de la biblioteca-dijo la alcaldesa abrasando a Naruto y sonrojada

ya abierto los regalos Naruto se desidio hablar al pueblo, pero no se dio cuenta de que se le cayo unos de los libros de Kakashi y Kurama lo vio y tomo el libro y empeso a leerlo

-bueno quiero agradecer atodos por esta fiesta, me alegra aver llegado y conseguir muy buenos amigos y solo quiero decir que...-dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Kurama

-¡NARUTOOOO! ¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-grito Kurama sonrojada mostrando el libro dejando a todos confundidos

-¡QUIERO DECIR QUE SALGAN DE MI CAMINO O SI NO KURAMA ME MATARA!-grito Naruto empesando a correr, Kurama al ver esto salio persiguiendo a Naruto, Fluttershy tomo el libro y junto con las princesas, sus amigas, Zecora, la alcaldesa Mare y la profesora Cheerilee empesaron a leer el libro, al terminar de leerlo todas se sonrojaron por el contenido del libro, luego pensaron en ellas y Naruto haciendo todo lo que decia el libro y acto seguido se desmallaron aun con la cara sonrojada

-¡POR FAVOR KURAMA ESTO ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO!-grito Naruto mientras corria

-¡NADA DE ESO QUE PRETENDIAS CON ESOS LIBROS!-grito Kurama corriendo atras de Naruto para alcansarlo

-"cuando visite la aldea voy hacer que Kakashi me las pague"-penso Naruto mientras corria por su vida

**Continuara **

**bueno con esto terminamos este capitulo y espero que les aya gustado, pero me gustaria saber que les parece incluir a Derpy Hooves para el harem, dejen sus comentarios con sus respuesta y tratare de subir otro capitulo en ese conocera otra chica y si les gusta la idea de Derpy tambien hare que aparesca**

**nos leemos luego**

**adios XD**


	8. Naruto y el templo perdido

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo ****8: Naruto y el templo perdido**

**Me parece que por el titulo descifraron quien aparecerá la siguiente en el harem y con lo de Derpy no se confíen mucho no la conozco bien y si no me sale la actitud que tiene en la serie perdonen y si sé que Zecora habla en rimas pero es difícil (TT_TT)**

La noche ya a pasado, y por mala suerte de Naruto no pudo escapar de Kurama y paso la peor noche de su vida, Kurama lo había alcanzado y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, Naruto se despertó con un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo

-hay, hay creo que tendré que evitar a Kurama todo el día-dijo Naruto, vio que estaba en una habitación diferente, la habitación tenia un baúl, una cómoda de color negro, una pequeña mesa alado de su cama con un reloj que indicaba que eran la 7:00 am

-pero todavía es temprano-dijo Naruto, luego vio que había una nota con su nombre y la abrió

_Nota:_

_Naruto después de golpearte te lleve a nuestra nueva casa, pero aun estoy enojada contigo, así que las princesas nos invitaron a una función de los Wonderbolts y no me preguntes que son porque no se, así que te dejamos aquí por ser un pervertido, diviértete estando solo _

_ATTE: Kurama_

_PD: JAJAJAJAJA_

Naruto no se lo podía creer que lo dejaron solo, después se levanto y fue a inspeccionar su nueva casa era bastante grande, luego abrió una puerta y vio que era el baño y se dispuso a dar un baño, después de 20 de bañarse, se cambio de ropa y se puso el que le regalaron Applejack y Cherri Jubilee (jeans de color azul y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro), se fue a buscar la cocina, al encontrarla vio que en una esquina estaban las cosas que le trajo Gamakichi y fue hacia allá y saco un Ramen instantáneo y se lo preparo y al terminar de prepararlo se lo iba a comer, pero escucho un fuerte golpe que venia en unas de las ventanas, fue a abrir la ventana al ver que provocaba esos golpes y al abrir la ventana algo lo tacleo y cayo al suelo cuando miro fijamente quien lo tacleo vio a una Pegaso de color gris, pelo y cola de color amarillo lima, y ojos de color amarillos pero a diferencia de los demás sus ojos eran bizcos, llevaba una camisa de color celeste y estaba dobladas las mangas hasta sus codos y una falda de color verde y llevaba una bolsa con varias cartas y su camisa estaba ajustada así que se notaba que sus pechos eran de copa C, Naruto se fijo bien y vio que ella estaba sentada en su cintura y se sonrojo

-ups perdón-dijo la Pegaso aun sentado en su cintura

-emm no te preocupes, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Naruto aun sonrojado

-yo me llamo Derpy Hooves y trabajo para el correo de Poniville-dijo Derpy aun estando sentado en la cintura de Naruto

-oye no es que me moleste pero podrías pararte-dijo Naruto aun sonrojado, Derpy al darse cuenta en donde se sentó se sonrojo y se paro de inmediato

-emm jejeje lo siento-dijo Derpy aun sonrojada

-no te preocupes, así que trabajas para el correo y creo que alguien mando una carta para alguien de esta casa-dijo Naruto

-¿emm creo que si?-dijo Derpy con duda, Naruto al oír eso cayo de espalda al suelo

-¿Cómo crees que si?-dijo Naruto

-lo que pasa es que es para alguien llamado Naruto, que nombre más raro-dijo Derpy

-mi nombre no es raro-dijo Naruto, Derpy al oír eso se avergonzó por lo dicho

-lo siento, lo siento, los siento-decía Derpy mientras daba varias reverencia

-jeje no te preocupes, pero ¿Quién mando la carta?-dijo Naruto

-emm la princesa Celestia-dijo Derpy entregándole la carta a Naruto y la abrió y empezó a leerla

_Carta_

_Naruto sé que Kurama te dio la golpiza de tu vida y que te dejo solo en la casa, pero para que no te aburras te tengo una sorpresa, Kurama nos explico que a ti te gustaba ir a misiones en donde vivías, es por eso que te tengo una misión, me han llegado unos reportes de un templo que llevaba tiempo perdido pero de repente apareció y necesito que vallas hay a investigar si aceptas un carruaje te estará esperando en la entrada del pueblo pero si no llegas a las 8 de la mañana el carruaje se ira, espero que aceptes y así no te aburras_

_ATTE: Celestia_

_PD: y descuida no creo que seas un pervertido por tener esos libros_

Naruto al leer la carta estaba emocionado y un poco enojado, emocionado por que desde que termino la gran 4 guerra no le habían asignado ninguna misión e ir a ese templo era una solución para no pasar el día solo y aburrido, pero igual estaba enojado porque ahora todos lo consideraban un pervertido y juro por su vida que si vuelve a la aldea golpearía a Kakashi

-bueno señor, yo me tengo que ir, dijo Derpy y trato de volar pero dio un quejido de dolor al tratar de volar

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Naruto y cuando vio fijamente a Derpy vio que unas de sus alas estaban lastimadas

-hay no, mi ala esta rota-dijo Derpy con tristeza, Naruto al verla sintió lastima por ella y se fue de la cocina a buscar algo y cuando volvió tenia un botiquín de primeros auxilios y empezó a curar su ala, Derpy al ver como Naruto se preocupaba por ella se sonrojo y varios minutos mas tarde Naruto ya había terminado de curar la ala de Derpy

-bueno ya termine, pero me temo que si quieres que esa ala se cure mas rápido tendrás que dejar de volar por lo menos en el resto del día-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, Derpy ya estaba mas roja

-emm jeje gracias, bueno me tengo que ir tengo trabajo-dijo Derpy

-adiós Derpy-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Derpy caminaba pero estaba viendo a Naruto y no se daba cuenta de donde iba, y en el camino se tropezaba y se estrellaba y siempre se reía, hasta que por fin encontró la puerta pero se vio que se estrello con un poni

-ups perdoon-dijo Derpy y salió corriendo de hay con la cara sonrojada

Naruto solo sonrió al ver la actitud de Derpy le pareció muy tierno, luego recordó que tenia una misión y se fue a preparar sus cosas luego de 10 minutos ya tenia listo sus cosas, eran comida, unas shuriken explosivas y otras eran normales, ropa por si acaso y decidió llevar la espada de Sasuke y la amarro en la espalda

Naruto llego hacia la entrada a esperar el carruaje y cuando eran las 7:45 de la mañana llego un carruaje de color dorado y Pegasos con armaduras del mismo color del carruaje

-usted es el señor Naruto Uzumaki-dijo unos de los Pegasos

-así es-dijo Naruto

-pues suba al carruaje, la princesa Celestia nos ordeno llevarlo hacia el templo lo más rápido posible-dijo el Pegaso

Naruto se subió al carruaje y empezó a volar en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el templo, pasaron como 4 horas y Naruto estaba viendo por la ventana y vio que el carruaje empezaba a descender en un bosque y cuando aterrizo se abrió la puerta

-lo siento pero hasta aquí podemos llegar-dijo un Pegaso

-no se preocupe, ¿donde apareció el templo?-pregunto Naruto

-siga ese camino y lo encontrara, nosotros nos iremos pero regresaremos por usted a las 6 de la tarde-dijo el guardia

-de acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo Naruto y el carruaje con los Pegasos se fueron y Naruto empezó a caminar por el bosque, al caminar un rato se encontró con el templo lo vio detenidamente y se fijo que no tenia nada de misterioso pero sintió que alguien lo estaba viendo, miro por todas partes y no vio a nadie y decidió ignorarlo y entro al templo pero aun sentía que lo estaban vigilando y entre los arbustos se vio unos ojos negros en la iris y verde claro en el resto del ojo y se entro al templo pero por otro camino

Naruto ya llevaba un buen tiempo caminando por el templo, vio algunos dibujos de hombres peleando con varias bestias, algunos manuscritos por su puesto que Naruto no los entendía, seguía caminando hasta que vio un par de flechas y dardos tirados en el suelo fue hacia allá para pero al pisar en una parte del piso se escucho un ruido y de repente de las murallas salen varios dardos y flechas, Naruto la evadía todas con dificultad pero al final pudo evadirlas todas, tomo un dardo que estaba en es suelo y vio que tenían veneno

-fuuu que bueno que no me dio ninguna, estas cosas me podrían a ver matado, pero lo mas extraños es que los dardos y flechas que vi era como si alguien ya subiera estado aquí-dijo Naruto luego decidió seguir su camino

Ya caminando varios minutos no encontraba nada interesante, luego escucho un ruido y saco su espada y se puso en guardia espero un momento y de repente aparece un látigo que amarro la espada pero Naruto no soltaba la espada pero luego recibió un golpe en la cara que lo hiso caer al suelo, luego miro quien lo había golpeado y se encontró con una Pegaso de color mostaza, con ojos de color rosa oscuro, su pelo y cola eran varios tonos de grises, vestía con una camisa color verde oscuro y se notaba que sus pechos eran de copa C, con unos pantalones cortos de color verde oscuro, llevaba un sombrero de color blanco y en la mano tenia un látigo de color café, su ala izquierda estaba vendada, la Pegaso tomo la espada y la apunto a Naruto

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-dijo la Pegaso

-yo debería preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Naruto un poco enojado

-pero yo fui la que pregunto primero a si que ¡CONTESTA!-dijo la Pegaso un poco enojada

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto aun estando en el suelo

-bueno y ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-dijo la Pegaso

-la princesa Celestia me dio una misión, era investigar este templo que apareció de repente-dijo Naruto, la Pegaso le creyó y dejo de apuntarle con la espada y lo ayudo a levantarse

-bueno, discúlpame lo que pasa es que pensé que eras un asalta tumbas, mi nombre es Daring Do-dijo Daring Do

-mucho gusto, ¿me devolverías mi espada?-pregunto Naruto extendiendo la mano, Daring Do se la devolvió

-bueno me gustaría saber ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Naruto ya dejando su espada el la espalda

-es mi trabajo yo soy una buscadora de tesoros, pero dime ¿de donde vienes?, por que no eres normal-dijo Daring Do mientras caminaba alrededor viendo detenidamente a Naruto

-lo que pasa es que no soy de aquí, soy humano-dijo Naruto, Daring se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-no me lo creo, he oído acerca de los humanos pero pensé que eran un mito-dijo Daring Do

-bueno de donde yo vengo ustedes son un mito-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

-bueno me gusto hablar contigo, pero tengo un tesoro que me espera-dijo Daring Do ya caminando

-oye ya que los dos estamos aquí, ¿porqué no vamos juntos?-dijo Naruto

-no gracias yo trabajo mejor sola-dijo Daring Do

-pero así te puedo proteger de las trampas que tiene este templo-dijo Naruto mirando por todas partes, Daring Do se sonrojo al escuchar de que Naruto la protegería

-lo siento pero me cuido sola-dijo Daring Do aun sonrojada, pero piso una trampa y el suelo se abre y Daring Do empezó a caer, trato de volar pero recordó que su ala estaba lastimada, pero su caída se detuvo, Daring Do se confundió y al ver arriba se fijo que Naruto la tomo del pie pero se sorprendió al ver los pies de Naruto pegados a la pared, luego Naruto la acomodo y lo estaba llevando a estilo de novia y empezó a caminar hacia arriba, Daring Do estaba sonrojada por como lo llevaba Naruto, luego de subir Naruto la baja con cuidado

-¿con que te cuidas solas?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona

-hmp esta bien vamos- dijo Daring Do ya caminando

Los minutos pasaron Naruto y Daring Do seguían caminando y papa matar el aburrimiento, cada uno contaban sus aventuras

-no puedo creerlo, tu derrotaste a ese grupo tan terrible-dijo Daring Do

-bueno tuve un poco de ayuda de mis compañeros, pero todos los peligros que tu corres por buscar tesoros y aventuras, eso si es increíble-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Daring Do se sonrojo por el alago que le dio Naruto, pero Naruto piso una trampa y el templo empezó a temblar y se escucho un ruido, Naruto y Daring Do se vieron por un momento y luego vieron atrás suyo que una piedra gigante estaba rodando hacia ellos, obviamente empezaron a correr pero al correr pisaron mas trampa y salieron varias flechas, dardos y estacas en el suelo, Daring Do y Naruto lo esquivaban todos, luego vieron una puerta a unos pocos metros pero la puerta empezó a cerrar, los dos corrieron a mayor velocidad y seguían esquivando las trampas Naruto fue el primero en llegar hacia la puerta, luego llego Daring Do pero no tenia su sombrero y vio que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta, tomo su sombrero antes de que la puerta se cerrara y la piedra que los seguía impacto con la puerta

-fuu casi pierdo mi sombrero-dijo Daring Do

-¿ese sombrero es muy valioso para ti?-dijo Naruto

-claro que si, este sombrero lo tengo desde mi primera aventura-dijo Daring Do mientras limpiaba su sombrero

-oye Daring mira-dijo Naruto apuntando hacia un lugar, Daring vio donde estaba apuntando y vio que el camino estaba llenos de serpientes y se espanto

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-grito Daring Do y salto hacia Naruto, Naruto se sonrojo por que la cara de Daring Do estaba cerca de la suya

-¿emm que te pasa Daring?-pregunto Naruto sonrojado

-es que yo le tengo pánico a las serpientes-dijo Daring Do aun estando abrazada a Naruto y con los ojos cerrados

-wuau no pensé que le temías a las serpientes-dijo Naruto

-pues ya ves que si-dijo Daring Do

-bueno, como veo que no puedes caminar por las serpientes, yo voy a cruzar y tu solo agárrate fuerte-dijo Naruto

-no por favor no lo hagas Naruto, te lo suplico no quiero-dijo Daring Do

-ves que no era tan terrible-dijo Naruto, Daring Do abrió los ojos y vio que ya habían cruzado

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Daring Do

-solo salte-dijo Naruto

-¿pero?, si la distancia es muy larga para haber saltado-dijo Daring Do

-recuerda que soy un ninja-dijo Naruto

-gracias Naruto-dijo Daring Do

-de nada, pero ¿podrías soltarme?-dijo Naruto sonrojado, Daring Do se dio cuenta de que estaba abrasando a Naruto y su cara estaba cerca de su cara y se sonrojo como un tomate y de inmediato los soltó

-l...Lo…siento-dijo Daring Do con la cara sonrojada

-ejej no te preocupes- dijo Naruto con la cara sonrojada

Al pasar los minutos caminaban por todo el templo pero no encontraban nada

-creo que no hay ningún tesoro-dijo Daring Do muy decepcionada

-si creo que este templo no tiene nada de misterioso-dijo Naruto después se recargo en una pared pero la pared se movió y Naruto cayo a un pasillo secreto

-retiro lo dicho-dijo Naruto, Daring do se rio por el comentario de Naruto, luego empezaron a caminar por el pasillo y al llegar al final del pasillo vieron un espejo y un poco de luz, Daring du fue hacia el espejo y reflejo la luz a un Angulo y de repente el reflejo de la luz llego a varios espejo que hizo que se iluminara el lugar, al ver mas claramente vieron grandes cantidades de tesoros joyas, coronas monedas de oro, etc...

-wuau puedes creerlo-dijo Naruto

-lo veo pero no me lo creo-dijo Daring Do, camino unos cuantos pasos y de repente se desmallo

-¡DARING ¿ESTAS BIEN?!-grito Naruto y fue corriendo hacia Darin Do pero sintio una punsada pequeña en el cuello, despues de tocar su cuello se encontro con un dardo y poco a poco su vista diminuye y sus piernas ya no le responde y cae al suelo y lo ultimo que fueron unos pies de color azul y oyo una risa y pierde el conocimiento

despues de 1 hora Naruto recobra el conocimiento y trata de usar la mano pero no la puede mover, y al fijarse bien se da cuenta que esta atado de cabeza y ya estaba afuera de templo

-Daring Do ¡¿DONDE ESTAS DARING?!-grito Naruto

-haaayyy ¿que paso?-pregunto Daring Do estando atada de cabeza atras de Naruto

-Daring ¿estas bien?-pregunto Naruto preocupado

-me duele la cabeza, pero aparte de eso estoy bien-dijo Daring Do

-me alegro, ¿quien nos abra hecho esto?-pregunto Naruto mientras trataba de desatarse

-creo saber quien fue-dijo Daring Do con un tono enojada

-Daring do tan lista como siempre-dijo una voz, Naruto y Daring Do miraron en la direccion donde provenia la vos y ven a Ahuitzotl (nickolas01: tiene la misma forma que en la serie)

-tu como siempre eres un cobarde Ahuitzotl-dijo Daring Do aun colgada de cabeza

-emmm ¿quien es Ahuitzotl?-dijo Naruto

-es uno de mis enemigos de los que te conte-dijo Daring do

-el cobarde bueno para nada-dijo Naruto

-si-dijo Daring Do con una sonrisa burlona

-hay Daring Do no creo que tengas que hablarme de esa forma delante de tu novio-dijo Ahuitzotl, Naruto y Daring Do se pusieron rojos

-¡NO SOMOS NOVIOS!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-pues que pena serian buena pareja, pero hablando de otro tema gracias por indicarme todas las trampas y llevarme directo hacia e tesoro-dijo Ahuitzotl

-y por que no tomaste todo el oro y nos dejas en paz-dijo Naruto

-¿como te llamas niño?-dijo Ahuitzotl mientras miraba a Naruto

-me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-dijo Naruto

-bueno Naruto se ve que no encontraron el verdadero tesoro-dijo Ahuitzotl mostrando una especie de copa con dibujos de llamas

-eso es...-dijo Daring Do con asombro

-el caliz de fuego-dijo Ahuitzotl (nickolas01: ya se que el nombre es de esa pelicula pero no se me ocurrio otro nombre)

-emm ¿que es el caliz de fuego?-pregunto Naruto

-este caliz permite al que beba tener el poder total del fuego, es muy peligroso-dijo Daring Do

-y ahora es mio y ustedes moriran aqui-dijo Ahuitzotl con una sonrisa

-¿y como lo haras?-pregunto Naruto

-con esto-dijo Ahuitzotl mientras jalaba una palanca y el piso se empiesa a abrir y al terminar de abrirce estaba llena de serpientes y Daring Do ya estaba aterrada

-y antes de que mueran me gustaria hacer algo-dijo Ahuitzotl y acto seguido golpeo a Daring Do en la cara Naruto al ver esto se enojo e intento safarce de la cuerda para golpearlo pero no podia

-¿acaso te enoje por golpear a tu novia?-dijo Ahuitzotl mirando fijamente a Naruto, Daring Do iba a decir algo pero se cayo cuando Naruto le dio un cabezaso en la cara de Ahuitzotl ocasionando de que se haga una erida en la cabeza

-eso fue por haberla golpeado-dijo Naruto aun enojado, Daring Do se sonrojo al ver que golpea a Ahuitzotl por ella

-ahh me gustaria devolverte el golpe pero es mejor verlo morir y yo lo disfrutare en primera fila-dijo Ahuitzotl mientras empesaba a escalar y llego a un asiento

Naruto y Daring Do trataban de desatarse pero nada pasaba y la cuerda empiesa a bajar lentamente, Daring Do ya estaba desesperada y trataba de desatarce pero no podia

-no, no, no quiero morir haci, yo queria tener familia-dijo Daring Do tristemente

-no te preocupes te sacare de aqui-dijo Naruto cerrando sus ojos

-¿que eres idiota?, sera su fin-dijo Ahuitzotl con una risa pero se fijo que Naruto tenia algo distinto y se fijo que le aparecen unas marcas de pigmento de color rojo-anaranjado en cada ojo

-¿oye niño que les paso a tus ojos?-pregunto Ahuitzotl y luego se impresiono al ver que sus iris se vuelven de color amarillo, sus pupilas se convierten en unas líneas negras horizontales

-¿pero que demonios?-pregunto asustado Ahuitzotl, luego Naruto empeso a hacer fuerza para romper la cuerda, depues de hacer un esfuerso lo logra y con un braso sujeta un extremo de la cuerda y con el otro sujeta a Daring Do para que no se caiga, Daring Do se sorprendio al ver el cambio en los ojos de Naruto, luego lanzo a Daring Do hacia un lugar seguro y salto hacia donde estaba Daring do y la desato

-no importa si se salvaron, yo sere el mas poderoso a l beber en el caliz de fuego-dijo Ahuitzotl ya preparandose para beber en el

-eso si yo lo permito ¡ JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-dijo Naruto y aparecieron 2 narutos mas y uno empeso a mover sus manos creando un Rasengan pero el otro canalisa estilo de viento al Rasengan ocasionando de que este tenga aspas

-¿pero que cosa es eso?-pregunto Ahuitzotl asustado por ver la tecnica

-toma esto ¡ RASEN SHURIKEN!-grito Naruto lanzando la tecnica hacia Ahuitzotl, al ver esto Ahuitzotl salto a una altura increible logrando esquivar la tecnica

-necesitaras mas que eso para derrotarme-dijo Ahuitzotl mientras estaba en el aire, Naruto solo sonrio y unos de sus clones hizo un Rasengan en la mano de Naruto y el otro lo sugetaba de su otra mano, al estar listo el Rasengan los dos clones lanzaron al verdadero Naruto hacia Ahuitzotl, Ahuitzotl estaba sorprendido y asustado por ver a Naruto acercandose con la tecnica en su mano

-¡QUIERO VER QUE ESQUIVES ESTO, RASENGAN!-grito Naruto impactando el Rasengan en el estomago de Ahuitzotl, el solo dio un grito de dolor, el impacto fue tan grande que logro que saliera disparado hacia el suelo cayendo inconciente , Naruto aterriso y vio el caliz en el suelo, lo tomo y se dirigio hacia Daring Do aun en modo ermitaño

-toma Daring, te lo merces-dijo Naruto entregandole el caliz a Daring Do con una sonrisa, esto hizo que Daring Do se sonrojara

-bueno unos guardias me estan esperando no muy lejos de aqui, que dices ¿quieres venir conmigo a poniville?-dijo Naruto

-emm ... si ...en todo caso iba a visitar a Rainbow Dash-dijo Daring Do aun sonrojada

-mm, ¿conoces a Rainbow Dash?-dijo Naruto

-emm si mejor te cuento la historia-dijo Daring Do

en el camino hacia Poniville Daring Do le habia contado como conocio a Rainbow Dash, y aprobecho a preguntarle que fue ese cambio en los ojos de Naruto, el le explico todo y al llegar a Poniville vieron la hora y eran la 7 de la tarde

-haci que ese modo sabio te aumenta la fuerza, los reflejos y entre otras cosas-dijo Daring Do mientras caminaba en la entrada del pueblo

-haci es y me deja ver la energia de los demas-dijo Naruto

-¿pero por que sigues en ese modo?-pregunto Daring Do

-ups creo que no me di cuenta, mejor vuelvo a la...-dijo Naruto pero derepente ve hacia el bosque

-¿que pasa Naruto?-dijo Daring Do

-esperame aqui-dijo Naruto y se fue al bosque

Daring Do espero como 5 minutos y cuando volvio Naruto vio que estaba cargabdo a una unicornio de color gris claro y pelo y cola de color Cian Grisacio con Celeste grisacio, vestia con una camisa blanca y se podia ver que sus pechos eran de copa C y pantalones negro llevaba una capa y un sombrero de un mago, se podia notar que estaba agotada y deliraba

-¿pero que paso?-dijo Daring Do

-no lo se la encontre haci, pero mejpr me la llevo para la casa-dijo Naruto

-te acompaño-dijo Daring Do

ya corriendo un tiempo se encontraron con Derpy en un puesto de Mofins seca de su casa , pero Naruto corria tan rapido que no alcanso a frenar y choco con Daring Do y ella choco con Derpy y llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Naruto, pero las mujeres tenian crema de mofin en sus caras y Naruto estaba sobre ellas ocasionando que todos se sonrojaran menos a la mujer que encontraron8 por que estaba inconciente), pero se abrio la puerta y vio que era Kurama

-oye Naruto quiero decirte que yo...-dijo Kurama pero no pudo terminar de hablar por ver como estaban todos y Kurama vio la crema en sus caras y lo confundio con otra cosa

-¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE HICISTE!-grito Kurama ya preparando su puño

-oye eso es un mal enten...dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar por que recibio el golpe de Kurama

-¿por que hicites eso?, el solo se cayo sobre nosotros-dijo Daring Do mientra se limpiaba la cara

-¿pero y lo que tienen en sus caras?-pregunto Kurama

-es crema, ¿que pensabas?-dijo Derpy, y Kurama se sonrojo al pensar que era otra cosa

-eso lo hablaremos mas tarde ahora hay que llevar a Naruto y a esta chica al hospital-dijo Daring Do y las tres cargaron a Naruto y a la Unicornio hacia el hospital

**continuara**

**bueno aqui termina otro capitulo, el tema de Daring Do y su temor por la serpientes es que le vi parecido a indiana jones, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios y no me dijan mas personajes de my little pony para poner en el harem en el proximo capitulo apareceran las ultimas y dare a conocer la identidad de la unicornio pero cre que ya lo saben**

**nos leemos **

**adios XD**


	9. Naruto vs medusa y las arpias

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo ****9: Naruto vs Medusa y las arpias **

**Primero que Nada me equivoque en el cuarto capitulo, no era Crhysalis era Chrysalis perdón por el error**

Las chicas llegaron al hospital y lo primero que vieron a una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco, ojos de color azul grisáceo, su pelo y cola eran de color rosa pálido, vestía con un traje de enfermera muy ajustado y se veía que sus pechos eran de copa D, su falda era demasiado corta

-enfermera Red Heart, necesitamos ayuda-dijo Derpy volando pero luego se estrello con la pared y cayo de cabeza

-¿pero que les paso?-dijo Red Heart mientras miraba a Naruto y a la unicornio

-a él lo golpearon muy fuerte, y a ella lo encontramos en el bosque-dijo Daring Do

-bueno déjenlos en las camillas en un momentos lo vamos a atender-dijo Red mientras buscaba al doctor

Las chicas pusieron a Naruto y a la unicornio en las camillas y al llegar el doctor se lo llevaron a unas habitaciones

-cuando despierte Naruto le debes una explicación-dijo Daring Do mientras miraba a Kurama, ella se rio nerviosamente

-jeje creo que si, ¿pero díganme como se llaman?-pregunto Kurama

-mi nombre es Daring Do-dijo Daring

-y yo me llamo Derpy Hooves-dijo Derpy aun estando de cabeza

-pues yo me llamo Kurama, ¿Cómo conocieron a Naruto?-pregunto Kurama

-yo lo conocí hoy en la mañana, cuando le entregue una carta que le mando la princesa Celestia-dijo Derpy ya estando de pie

-y yo lo conocí en un templo que según el la princesa Celestia le dio una misión de investigar en ese templo-dijo Daring Do

-ahh bueno me da gusto conocerlas, pero ahora debo enviar una carta a mis amigas-dijo Kurama

-si quieres se las entrego yo, ya que es mi trabajo-dijo Derpy

-gracias Derpy-dijo Kurama, Kurama empezó a escribir las cartas, al terminar las cartas Kurama se las entrego a Derpy y se fue volando pero antes de salir del hospital se estrellaba con las paredes, el techo , la ventana y después de un rato pudo abrir la ventana

-jeje lo siento-dijo Derpy y salió volando, Kurama y Daring Do al ver esto una gota de sudor se resbalaba atrás de su cabeza

-je que chica tan rara-dijo Kurama

-si que lo es-dijo Daring Do, luego sale Red Heart de la habitación

-bueno el caballero solo esta inconsciente, pero la señorita no esta bien, si no la hubieran encontrado tal vez no estaría aquí, pero ¿me dirían los nombres de ello?-dijo Red Heart

-bueno él se llama Naruto Uzumaki, pero ella no se quien es-dijo Daring Do

-muy bien si quieren pueden irse, mañana los podrán ver-dijo Red Heart

-gracias pero yo prefiero quedarme en la habitación de Naruto, para hacerle compañía si se despierta-dijo Daring Do con un sonrojo, Kurama al escuchar eso se puso roja de ira, y no iba a permitir que una desconocida estaría al lado de su Naruto, luego de fijarse bien en lo que pensó se sonrojo

-yo también me quedare-dijo Kurama

-muy bien pero no hagan ruido-dijo Red Heart

Ambas chicas entraron en la habitación y vieron a Naruto con un chichón en la cabeza

-si que lo golpeaste fuerte-dijo Daring Do mirando a Kurama con enojo

-jeje creo que tengo que preguntar que paso antes de golpearlo-dijo Kurama con una sonrisa nerviosa

Ambas estaban sentadas alado de Naruto y vieron que estaba durmiendo con tranquilidad y la extraña unicornio

-"se ve tan lindo cuando duerme"-pensaron Daring Do y Kurama al mismo tiempo con un sonrojo, pasaron los minutos y el sueño les gano y se quedaron dormidos en la cama donde dormía Naruto

ya estaba amaneciendo y Daing Do y Kurama ya se estaban despertando y vieron que durmieron junto Naruto, Daring Do dormía en el lado derecho de Naruto y Kurama estaba durmiendo en el lado Izquierdo de Naruto, ambas estaban apoyando la cabeza en el torso de Naruto, ambas se sonrojaron como una manzana pero no se movieron de hecho le gustaba estar así de cerca de Naruto y se hubieran quedado hay si no fuera que escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a la habitación y de inmediato se levantaron con las cara sonrojadas y de golpe se abrió la puerta, las que abrieron la puerta eran las mane six, las princesas, la alcaldesa Mare, la profesora Cheerilee, Cherry Jubilee , Derpy Hooves y Zecora lo único que vieron a Naruto y a la unicornio durmiendo y al verla las Mane six se sorprendieron

-¡NARUTO ¿ESTAS BIEN?!-gritaron las princesas, la alcaldesa Mare, la profesora Cheerilee, Cherry Jubilee y Derpy Hooves y Zecora y fueron a ver a Naruto que aun dormía

-¿trise?-dijeron las mane six al ver a la unicornio

-¿que le paso a Naruto?-preguntaron las princesas, la alcaldesa Mare, la profesora Cheerilee, Cherry Jubilee y Derpy Hooves y Zecora

-¿que le paso a Trixie?-preguntaron las mane six

-a Naruto lo golpearon por mal entendido, y a ella lo encontró a Naruto en el bosque-dijo Kurama

-¿Daring que haces aquí?-pregunto Rainbow Dash

-me preocupe por Naruto-dijo Daring Do

Antes de que alguien hablara Trixie se estaba despertando

-¿donde estoy?-pregunto Trixie

-Trixie ¿estas bien?-pregunto Twilight

-¿Twilight?, estas aquí, pero eso significa que estoy en poniville, ¿como llegue aquí?-dijo Trixie

-pues el fue te rescato del bosque, ¿pero por qué estabas hay?-pregunto Kurama

-mejor les cuento todo-dijo Trixie y empezó a contarles lo que paso después del duelo de magia (nickolas01: y como no soy bueno con los temas tristes solo diré que Trixie la pasó muy mal) y al terminar de hablar todo se impresionaron como lo pasaba Trixie

-creo que mejor dejamos de hablar del tema, ¿pero me podrías decir como conociste a las demás?-pregunto Celestias, las mane six les conto todo sobre Txixie al principio estaban enojadas pero luego dejaron de estar enojada cuando Twilight les conto de que Trixie se arrepintió de sus actos

-disculpe yo conozco a las demás pero a usted no la conozco, ¿me podría decir su nombre?-dijo Trixie

-mi nombre es Kurama-dijo Kurama y llega la enfermera Red Heart

-valla espero no interrumpir algo-dijo enfermera Red Heart

-no se preocupe-dijo Luna

-bueno me alegra que usted este despierta, lamento decir que el doctor esta ocupado así que yo la atenderé, necesito su nombre -dijo Red Heart mientras examinaba a Trixie

-mi nombre es Trixie-dijo Trixie

-muy bien señorita Trixie, cuando llego y la examinamos y usted podría salir mañana-dijo Red Heart

-gracias-dijo Trixie, en ese instante Naruto empezó a despertar

-¿umm? ¿Donde estoy?-pregunto Naruto

-estas en el hospital-dijo Kurama, Naruto se asusto y trato de levantarse pero Kurama lo sujeto

-escucha Naruto pido perdón por el golpe, todo fue un mal entendido, espero que me perdones-dijo Kurama con un sonrojo

-je no te preocupes-dijo Naruto

-asi que ella quien te golpeo-dijo Zecora y todas miraron Kurama y ella solo se rio muy nerviosa

-ya no se enojen solo fue un mal entendido-dijo Naruto

-bueno ya que todos se tranquilizaron, señor Naruto necesito que se quite su chaqueta por que necesito revisarlo-dijo la enfermera Red

-bueno-dijo Naruto

-bueno creo que tengo que pedirles que me...-dijo enfermera Red pero se detuvo al ver que Naruto ya se había quitado su chaqueta dejando ver su torso, todas se sonrojaron al ver a Naruto así, Trixie se tapo entera con las sabanas aun sonrojada

-emm ¿pasa algo?-dijo Naruto, al escuchar esto todas salieron del trance

-disculpe ¿pero que nos decía?-dijo la alcaldesa Mare aun sonrojada

-que tendré que pedirles que se retiren para examinarlo con mas calme-dijo la enfermera Red aun sonrojada pero al instante pensó "_pero por lo que vi será difícil concentrarme viendo su torso tan perfecto que es, pero que estoy pensando"_

-bueno nosotros nos vamos-dijo Cherry Jubilee aun sonrojada

ya estando casi todas afuera a excepción de Trixie, la doctora se dispuso a examinar Naruto, mientras eso pasaba las chicas hablaban entre ellas

-y díganme ¿porque se demoraron tanto en llegar?-pregunto Kurama aun sonrojada

-lo que paso es que el cerebro de plumas se fue en la dirección equivocada, por suerte estuve volando por ahí y me la encontré y me paso la carta, luego yo les dije a las demás-dijo Rainbow Dash

-perdoon-dijo Derpy

-bueno, oye Daring Do ¿como conociste a Naruto?-dijo Rainbow Dash

-lo que paso es que lo conocí en un templo que investigaba, Naruto también estaba en ese templo y me explico que la princesa Celestia le dijo que tenía que investigar ese Templo -dijo Daring Do

-en un templo, eso significa que habrá un nuevo libro-dijo Rainbow Dash muy emocionada

-pues claro que, pero el final será diferente al resto-dijo Daring Do ganándose la atención de todas

-¿porque?-pregunto Twilight

-tendrán que esperar para leerlo-dijo Daring Do

Mientras hablaban la enfermera Red examinaba a Naruto, pero era difícil para ella concentrarse al ver a Naruto así

-emm parece que todo esta bien, ahora solo tengo que ver tus latidos de corazón-dijo la enfermera Red y busco su estetoscopio pero no lo encontró

-hay no, se me olvido mi estetoscopio-dijo la enfermera Red

-no se preocupe tengo la solución para que usted escuche los latidos de mi corazón sin su estetoscopio-dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado

- ¿Cuál es?-dijo la enfermera Red y acto seguido Naruto puso sus manos en la cabeza de la enfermera y guio la cabeza de la enfermera hacia su pecho, la enfermera se sonrojo al apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto estaba nerviosa pero se relajo al escuchar los latidos de Naruto, sin que se dieran cuenta Trixie los veía y ella no estaba nada feliz por lo que vio "_suertuda, me gustaría estar en su lugar….¿pero que estoy pensando?, apenas lo conozco, no puedo pensar así de alguien quien apenas conozco, aunque se guapo y tenga un cuerpo de lo mas….tengo que dejar de pensar en eso" _pensaba Trixie con un sonrojo, la enfermera seguía estando en el pecho de Naruto, no quería dejar de estar al lado de Naruto

-¿y como esta mi corazón?-pregunto Naruto sacando a la enfermera de su trance

-emm jeje esta bien, no tiene ningún problema, les voy a decir a tus amigas que todo esta bien, si quieres te puedes ir hoy en la tarde-dijo la enfermera Red con un sonrojo y se fue de la habitación, dejando a solas a Naruto y a Trixie

-por lo que escuche te llamas Trixie, ¿cierto?-dijo Naruto aun sin ponerse su chaqueta

-emm así es, ¿escuchaste todo?-dijo Trixie aun roja

-así es, y no voy a permitir de que sigas con esa vida, por mientras que consigas un trabajo y puedas una casa te quedaras con migo-dijo Naruto, Trixie se impresiono al escuchar eso

-¿pero? En este pueblo no va a aceptar que me quede aquí por lo que hice-dijo Trixie

-no te preocupes por eso, yo le diré todo al pueblo y veras que todos te aceptaran -dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Trixie estaba llorando de felicidad y salto de su cama hacia la cama de Naruto y lo abrazo

-gracias Naruto-dijo Trixie aun llorando y sonrojada

-no te preocupes-dijo Naruto devolviendo el abrazo, lo que no sabían es que todas escucharon todo, la mayoría estaba algo celosas por que Trixie estaría viviendo con Naruto, pero Twilight, Kurama, Celestia y la alcaldesa Mare estaban sonriendo por como ayuda Naruto a todo lo que necesita, luego entraron todas y se propusieron a hablar entre todos

Mientras tanto en la misma cueva estaban Tirek planeando como deshacerse de Naruto y al Rey todavía no podía creer como ese niño pudo lograr vencer a una Hidra, mientras que Chrysalis estaba en una mesa escribiendo algo pero no le tomo importancia por que estaba pensando en Naruto al derrotar a la Hidra que envió el Rey Sombra

-mi reina ¿que esta escribiendo en ese papel?-pregunto un simulador, Chrysalis al darse cuenta de que le hablaban dejo de pensar en Naruto

-emm bueno lo que estoy escribiendo es….-dijo Chrysalis pero luego vio el papel que estaba escribiendo y se sonrojo al ver que escribió "_te amo Naruto" "Chrysalis Uzumaki" _y cosas parecidas luego se fijo que también que izo unos dibujos de ella y Naruto besándose, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo rompió en mil pedazos el papel y los pedazos se los comió

-mmm ¿Qué papel?-dijo Chrysalis tragándose el ultimo papel

-emm el que se acaba de comer-dijo el simulador con una gota de sudor recorriendo detrás de su cabeza

-no era nada importante-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa nerviosa, el simulador iba a hablar, pero no pudo por que Tirek se empezó a reír, todos lo estaban viendo con una cara de "_esta loco o que le pasa" _

-ya encontré la solución para ese idiota-dijo Tirek, Chrysalis se controlo para no poder ir a golpearlo

-¿y cual es?-pregunto el Rey Sombra

-vamos a hacer que pelee contra Medusa-dijo Tirek, a lo que Chrysalis se preocupo demasiado

_Medusa: es un monstruo mitológico griego que si la veías fijamente a los ojos te convertirías en piedra, su aspecto según la mayoría era que era una mujer hermosa con cabellos de serpientes pero si la veías de frente su aspecto cambia a la de un monstruo, tenia el torso y los brazos de una mujer y en ves de piernas tenia una cola de una cascabel y se arrastraba con una velocidad increíble según la leyenda tenia 2 hermanas llamadas Gorgona y Esteno eran casi iguales que medusa, la diferencia es que ellas eran horrorosas todo el tiempo_

-¿Cómo planeas de que medusa nos ayude?-pregunto el rey Sombra

-no te preocupes me debe un favor, además yo soy el único que puede hablar con ella ya que soy inmune a su mirada-dijo Tirek con una sonrisa diabólica, el rey sombra también tenia la misma sonrisa, Chrysalis estaba preocupada, sabia lo que podía hacer medusa

-solo necesito tres días para hablar con medusa y ataque a ese imbécil-dijo Tirek ya desapareciendo, el rey sombra estaba sonriendo de una manera macabra y Chrysalis estaba pensando en ayudar o no a Naruto

Han pasado tres días y en ese tiempo Naruto le explico a todos en el pueblo que Trixie se quedaría en el pueblo aunque muchos no les agradaba la idea tuvieron que aceptarla, en eso Kurama estaba sintiendo celosa por que Naruto cuidaba mucho a Trixie, Trixie trabajaba en la pastelería de los cakes y cuando Naruto no pasaba tiempo Trixie lo pasaba con las demás y Kurama solo podía hablar con el en las noches, hoy las chicas se reunieron en la Bottique, Daring Do decidió quedarse un tiempo en poniville para descansar

-asi que Rarity nos invito al spa, nunca e ido debe ser relajante-dijo Kurama

-ni te lo imaginas, yo siempre voy con Rarity-dijo Fluttershy y Rarity sale de la bottique

-perdón por la demora es que no encontraba mi cartera-dijo Rarity

-no te preocupes, las princesas dijeron que llegarían temprano al spa y nos esperara allá, Zecora dijo que llegaría un poco mas tarde-dijo Twilight

-oye Naruto ¿donde esta el lobito?-dijo Cheerilee

-ah zeque lo deje con Spike, lo que pasa es que no lo quería dejar solo así que le pedí a Spki si me lo cuidara-dijo Naruto

-¿porqué trajiste la espada?-pregunto Kurama mirando la espada de Naruto que la llevaba en la espalda

-por si acaso-dijo Naruto

-oye Trixie, ¿como te a ido últimamente?-pregunto Rainbow Dash mientras volaba

-me ha ido muy bien, el trabajo me ha ido mejor y pronto podre comprarme una casa-dijo Trixie muy alegre

Mientras caminaban en dirección hacia el spa, en el castillo de canterlot unos guardias estaban tirados con un ojo morado, la responsable de esto era una unicornio de color dorado, ojos color esmeralda, su cabello era rizado y cola eran de color roja con dorado llevaba una armadura de color dorado pero se notaba que sus pechos eran de copa C

-¿porqué nos golpeas y no aceptas nuestra invitación Susent Shimer?-dijo un guardia que estaba en el suelo

-yo los golpeos por que no me dejan en paz y no acepto sus citas por que no se la merecen-dijo Susent

-¿que tenemos que hacer para que aceptes nuestras invitación?-pregunto el guardia

-mmm tienen que mostrar que son valientes o me tienen que salvar, y como sé que yo no necesito que me salven y como ustedes son unos cobardes eso nunca pasara-dijo Susent mientras caminaba hacia una dirección y los guardias estaban con un aura deprimente por que sabían que era verdad

mientras las chicas y Naruto ya habían llegado al spa y fueron recibidos por dos ponis, una era de color cerúleo luz (no me pregunten eso dice el internet), sus ojos eran de color azul moderado y su pelo y cola eran de color rosa pálido, vestía con una camisa de color negro y se veía que sus pechos eran de copa D, y tenia un pantalón de color blanco, la otra era de color rosa pálido, sus ojos eran de azul moderado y su cabello y cola eran de Cerúleo Luz, vestía con una blusa color celeste y unos pantalones de color blanco

-hola mi nombre es Lotus Blossmon-dijo la poni de color cerúleo

-y yo soy Áloe-dijo la poni de color rosa pálido

-hola chicas-saludo Rarity

-buenos días señorita Rarity, va a querer lo mismo de siempre-dijo Áloe

-si pero también para todas mis amigas-dijo Rarity

-y usted señor, va a querer lo mismo-dijo Lotus

-sinceramente nunca e ido a un spa y no sé que hacer-dijo Naruto

-no te preocupes yo le voy a pedir a las chicas que preparen algo especial para el spa-dijo Rarity (nickolas01: y no es lo que están pensando ese tema vendrá más tarde)

-les advierto que es mi primera vez que estoy en un spa-dijo Daring Do

-no te preocupes no te va a pasar nada-dijo Rainbow Dash

Las chicas ya habían entrado al spa, pero Kurama antes de entrar dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Naruto, al ver la cara de Kurama se asusto por que Kurama tenía una cara no muy amigable

-si te sorprendo que nos estas espiando, te devolveré al hospital-dijo Kurama con la voz que ocupaba al hablar en la mente de Naruto, Naruto iba a hablar pero llegaron las princesas, Zecora y la enfermera Red Heart

-hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?-dijo Kurama ya cambiando su humor y volviendo con la voz normal

-nosotras estamos bien-dijo Celestia

-que bueno, bueno ya que estamos todas aquí vamos a entrar-dijo Kurama ya entrando al spa y después entraron las demás, Naruto aun estaba asustado por lo que dijo Kurama, entro al spa

Mientras Naruto estaba aun quieto por lo dicho Kurama, mientras eso pasaba Tirek, el rey sombro y Chrysalis estaban en la misma montaña donde veían todo

-solo esperen que se enfrente a Medusa-dijo Tirek con una sonrisa

- apuesto que no dura ni 5 minutos-dijo el rey sombra, Chrysalis había decidido que ayudaría a Naruto pero no lo podía hacer aun, pero cuando tenga problemas lo ayudaría

Naruto ya salió de su trauma y entro en el spa y la Áloe y Lotus le indicaron donde tiene que ir y Naruto fue hacia la dirección y al llegar se sorprendió por el tamaño de la habitación, después empezó a quitarse la chaqueta y su polera negra pero se abre la puerta y ve que Áloe y Lotus tenían unas toallas, las chicas se sonrojaron al ver el torso de Naruto

-lo sentimos mucho-dijeron Áloe y Lotus muy avergonzadas

-no se preocupen fue solo un accidente-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y las chicas se sonrojaron mas "_valla si que es guapo"_ pensaron las dos sin despegar la mirada en Naruto

-emm oigan ¿están bien?, oigan les estoy hablan…..-dijo Naruto pero se detuvo y miro fijamente el techo de la habitación, su cara ya estaba con un seño fruncido, y desenfunda su espada

-señor Naruto, ¿Qué le pasa?-dijo Lotus

-no se muevan-dijo Naruto, después eleva su espada pero del techo aparece una cola de cascabel y agarra la mano de Naruto, luego la cola empieza azotar a Naruto ocasionando que suelte la espada y al terminar lanza a Naruto en dirección de Lotus y Áloe, al ver como que estaba en el suelo se trato de levantar, pero Naruto no se fijo que tenia las mano en los pecho de Áloe y Lotus, las chicas estaban roja y estaban apunto de gritar, pero escuchan un grito desde la habitación, todos vieron dentro de la habitación y vieron a Medusa

-esto es malo, muy malo, salga de aquí ahora-dijo Naruto luego se levanto y fue directo hacia Medusa, pero gracias a los libros que le dio Twilight de cumpleaños sabia que no podía mirar de frente a Medusa, Medusa intento darle un golpe con su cola pero Naruto se agacho y siguió corriendo hasta taclear en el estomago de medusa con lo ojos cerrados (nickolas01: es como la lanza de Román Reigns (spear) y para los que nunca vieron la lucha libre aquí esta la lanza que le hiso Naruto a la medusa watch?v=0gXeWvSof5g ), aun estando con los ojos cerrados empeso a golpear la cabeza de medusa y la medusa uso su cola para quitarse a Naruto de encima

mientras que estos dos pelean vamos a ver lo que pasa donde estan las chicas

-si supiera que los spa eran haci de relajantes ubiera ido a uno hace mucho tiempo-dijo Daring Do mientras que ella y las demas chicas estaban en un baño de burbujas

-esto es lo que necesitaba, ser princesas es muy agotador-dijo Luna

-igual que estar trabajando en una granja-dijo Cherry Jubilee mientras que Applejack la apoyaba

-debi meterme en un spa hace mucho-dijo Kurama muy relajada antes de que alguien hablara exploto la muralla y salio Naruto disparado en la direccion donde se estaban bañando las chicas, Naruto callo en la bañera y saco su cabeza del agua con una expresion de enojo al sacar todo el cuerpocompleto las chicas se sonrojaron al ver el torso de Naruto y se sonrojaron aun mas al saber que estaban desnudas

-¡¿PERO QUE HACES AQUI NARUTO?!-grito Kurama muy enojada y sonrojada y cubriendose con sus manos, las chicas tambien se estaban cubriendose con sus manos

-solo les dire que no la miren de frente-dijo Naruto mientras salia de la bañera, las chicas no entendieron lo que dijo pero de la nada aparece medusa y empeso a pelear con Naruto, Naruto la saco de encima y se paro y fue corriendo hacia ella y volvio a taclearla pero se estrellaron con la pared y esto ocasiono que atravesaran la pared saliendo hacia las calles de Poniville, Naruto vio que todos estaban viendo lo que pasaba

-¡CORRAN ESCONDANCE EN UN LUGAR SEGURO!-grito Naruto y los ponis empesaron a correr y a esconderse, Meduso volvio a pelear con Naruto y enrollo a Naruto con su cola y empeso a estrangularlo, las chicas al ver esto se cubrieron con una toalla y estaban dispuestas a ayudar a Naruto pero una fecha salio volando y le dio en la espalda de la medusa ocasionando que medusa gritara de dolor y soltara a Naruto, Naruto vio por todas partes para saber donde llego la flecha y se fija de que Susent Shimer tenia un arco y estaba apuntando donde estaba Medusa

en ese moento Tirek y el rey Sombra vieron como Susent habia ayudado a Naruto y se estaban enojando, Chrysalis estaba aliviada al ver a Naruto bien

-por suerte sabia que algunos de sus amigos los hiba a ayudar a si que tambien les pedi a las arpias que me ayudaran-dijo Tirek

_arpias:Una arpía es un desagradable y horrible ser, en parte mujer y en parte parte inferior de su cuerpo y las alas son de buitre, y el torso y la cara de mujer, en concreto de una bruja. Su pelo es grueso, duro y enmarañado, como un estropajo, y tiene los dientes podridos. No suelen llevar ropas y siempre están envueltas en un fétido olor. Son seres tan sucios que infectan a otros seres al atacarles con sus lenguaje se basa en una especie de gritos y cacareos muy desagradables. Sin embargo, las arpías pueden entonar, con bastante gracia, un canto mágico capaz de hechizar a quien lo escuche, sobre todo a humanos y semihumanos. Esta canción la usan cuando se ven atrapadas o cuando quieren atraer a viajeros ocasionales hasta su deleitan molestando a otros seres y animales, sin embargo, son bastante cobardes, sobre todo si se encuentran solas, por lo que suelen huir con frecuencia. A pesar de ello, son muy vengativas y pueden seguir a un enemigo durante kiló guaridas están situadas en la línea de la costa y son, frecuentemente, cuevas un poco profundas y tan sucias que ningún animal se atreve a acercarse. En ellas guardan algunos tesoros que se mezclan con toda la suciedad. Estas guaridas albergan a unas diez o doce arpías._

-y que vas hacer con una gallina gigante-dijo el rey Sombra

-solo observa-dijo Tirek con una sonrisa

mientras en poniville Susent tenia una sonrisa retadora mientras miraba a la medusa

-tienes dos opciones, la primera te vas de aqui con tu cara intacta, o te vas de aqui como cadaver-dijo Susent, la medusa solo fue en direccion hacia Susent

-creo que eso fue la opcion dos-dijo Susent e hiba a tomar su espada, pero de repente se escuchan un grito desagradable que obliga que todos se cubran las orejas, Naruto pudo soportarlo pero igual era desagradable y al mirar hacia arriva habia un total de once arpias, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Susent estaba indefensa y medusa se acercaba mas a ella, inmediatamente izo un clon de sombras y el clon arrojo al verdadero en direccion hacia Susent y cuando la medusa estaba apunto de atacar a Susent Naruto la tomo y salio dispara con ella un par de metros lejos de Medusa, Susent dejo de escuchar el grito de las arpias y cuando abrio los ojos vio que Naruto la estaba abrazando

-¿y tu? ¿por que me estas abrazando?-dijo Susent algo enojada

-por que te rescate de Medus y si te incomode te pido perdon-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa Susent se sonrojo, Naruto dejo de abrazarla y estaba apunto de hacer un rasengan pero se fijo que las cuttie Mark crusader estaban caminando por la calles, al parecer no se dieron cuenta de que habia problemas en el pueblo, Medusa y la arpias vieron a las niñas y sonrieron al verlas y fueron donde estaban ellas

-¡NIÑAS CORRAN!-grito Naruto y se dispuso a correr pero algunas arpia empesaron a gritar mas alto esta ves Naruto no pudo soportarlo y se detubo y se cubrio sus orejas

las niñas al escuchar el grito de Naruto vieron en la direccion donde provenia y se fijaron de que medusa y algunas arpias iban hacia alla se asustaron y se abrazaron

-¡HERMANITA CORRE!-gritaron Rarity y Applejack

-¡NIÑAS CORRAN!-gritaron las demas, pero las cuttie mark crusader tenian tanto miedo que las piernas no les respondia y cerraron los ojos para esperar lo que benia, Kurama y las demas chicas pensaban en lo peor, justo cuando faltaba unos cuantos metros para atacar a las chicas y una especie de llamas de color verde bloqueo el camino de las arpias y de la medusa, las cuttie mark crusader abrieron los ojos y vieron a Spike lanzando sus llamas para salvar a las chicas

-nadie se mete con mis amigas-dijo Spike poniendose enfrente de las cuttie mark crusader para protejerla, las chicas se sonrojaron al ver que Spki las protegio, Naruto vio esto y sonrio aun tapandose los oidos, las arpias dejaron de gritar y cada una fue a atacar a las chicas y medusa fue a atacar a Naruto, Naruto rapidamente izo clones de sombras para protejerlas, y trataron atacar a Celestia,Kurama, Fluttershy, a la enfermera Read Heart, a las chicas con Spike, Susent Shimer, Áloe y lotus, a la alcaldesa Mare, a Cherry Jubilee y a Daring Do, pero los clones se interpusieron en el camino ocasionando que ellos recibieran los ataques, Medusa logro sujetar a Naruto con su cola y extrangularlo pero desaparecio "era un clon", el verdadero Naruto recibio el ataque de una arpia por proteger a Susent Shimer, ella estaba sorprendia pero cambio su expresion cuando recordo que Naruto esta lastimado

-T..te...encuentras bien-dijo Naruto mientra le costaba respirar

-¿por que me salvaste?, te lastimaste por mi culpa-dijo Susent

-hay algunas veces que tienes que sacrificar algo para que salvar algo bueno, eso hice, me sacrifique para recibir el daño para salvar a una linda persona como tu-dijo Naruto aun cansado, Susent estaba roja por escuchar eso, medusa aprovecho esto y fue a atacar a Naruto pero de repente sale su espada que estaba rodeado por magia de color verde y se clavo en el estomago de Medusa, Naruto aprovecho esto y tomo la espada y cerro los ojos y le corto la cabeza a Medusa, la cabeza rodo por el suelo y el cuerpo cayo tambien, Naruto vio a las arpias que estaban temblando de miedo

-buu-dijo Naruto y las arpias salieron volando de hay, Naruto le estaba costando respirar luego tomo la cabeza de la meduza y la lanzo hacia el aire, luego izo varios movimientos con las manos-¡ESTILO DE FUEGO JUTSU VLA DE FUEGO!-grito Naruto y lanzo una vola de fuego en donde lanzo la cabeza de medusa ocasionando de que se incinerara por completo, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por ver eso, pero absolutamente todas se sonrojaron al ver que Naruto estaba todavia sin su chaqueta, Kurama recordo que la vio sin ropa

-¡NARUTO DIME QUE VISTE CUANDO...-grito Kurama pero se detuvo al ver la cara morada que tenia Naruto y callo al suelo ocasionando de que todas se preocuparan

-Naruto ¿que te pasa?-dijeron todas, Fluttershy era la que estaba mas preocupada

-debe ser la infeccion de las arpias que tienen en sus garras-dijo Twilight

-tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-dijo la enfermera Red Heart, mientras que todas llevaban a Naruto hacia el hospital

Mientras tanto Tirek estaba ten enojado que se le notaba una vena en su cabeza, el rey sombra tenia las manos en la cabeza y ambos desaparecieron dejando sola a Chrysalis pero ella no le importaba

-tal ves no era mucho, pero era lo que podia hacer en este momento y me devolveras el favor por darte tu espada, y ya se como me lo pagaras-dijo Chrysalis pero en lo ultimo que dijo lo dijo con una voz seductora y se fue volando con un sonrojo por que vio a Naruto sin su camisa-es guapo, es valiente y ademas tiene buen fisico, no puedo esperar para tocarlo-dijo Chrysalis con una sonrisa pervertida

**continuara**

**bueno aqui termina otro capitulo de esta historia, quiero preguntarle dos cosas, la primera ¿le gustaria que tambien hiciera un historia de romance de Spike y las cuttie mark Crusader? obiamente no hare un limon con ellos...por ahora XD y la segunda ¿cuantas mujeres llevamos para el harem?, por que yo cuento como 21, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios y en el proximo capitulo estara el sueño de las chicas pero por la cantidad de la chicas creo que demorare como cuatro capitulos y recuerden que es mi primer limon**

**nos leemos **

**XD **


	10. el sueño apasionado de las chicas(1parte

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo ****9: el sueño apasionado de las chicas (parte 1)**

**Primero que nada estuve pensando y decidí poner cuatro mujeres más para el harem pero vendrán más adelante, pero por el amor de yoda ya dejen de decir nombres al pobre de Naruto lo van a matar si le siguen dando mujeres, porque le tengo un capitulo bien interesante en el futuro y necesito a Naruto vivo XD jajaj bueno segundo solo dire el sueño de una de las chicas para ver como me va pero no se preocupen en el proximo habra mas sueños de las demas chicas, como dije antes me demorare como cuatro capitulos bueno disfruten la historia**

Las chicas llevaron a Naruto lo más rápido posible hacia el hospital y al llegar todos se sorprendieron al ver la cara de Naruto de color morado y rasguños en la espalda y rápidamente llevaron a Naruto hacia una habitación y le limpiaron la herida y le inyectaron varias veces para contrarrestar las infecciones de las arpías, al terminar de curar a Naruto, el doctor le dijo que podían verlo, las chicas iban a entrar pero se dieron cuenta de que el doctor estaba sonrojado por alguna razón pero no les dio importancia y entraron y vieron a Naruto durmiendo, las chicas se preocuparon al ver a Naruto

-no se preocupen el estará bien-dijo la enfermera Red Heart

-por mi culpa él está así-dijo Susent Shimer sintiéndose culpable

-no te culpes, Naruto te salvo para protegerte no es culpa de nadie-dijo Kurama tratando de animar a Susent Shimer, luego tocan la puerta y ven que eran Áloe y Lotus

-¿Dónde estaban?-pregunto Daring Do

-después de dejar al señor Naruto con el doctor volvimos al spa y le trajimos esto-dijo Áloe mostrando las ropas de las chicas, todas se vieron y descubrieron que estaban con las toallas cubriendo sus cuerpos, luego se dieron cuenta de el por qué el doctor estaba sonrojado, las chicas se sonrojaron y de inmediato empezaron a ponerse sus ropas

-oigan si estábamos así cuando trajimos a Naruto al hospital, significa que en el camino todos nos vieron-dijo Fluttershy totalmente roja, las demás al escuchar esto se pusieron rojas de vergüenza, y de repente Naruto empieza a despertar

-¿dónde estoy?-pregunto Naruto e intento abrir los ojos, inmediatamente Kurama puso su mano en los ojos de Naruto para que no las viera

-si valoras tu vida no abrirás tus ojos-dijo Kurama con una voz tenebrosa, Naruto se puso pálido

-d.d...De. Acuerdo-dijo Naruto asustado, Kurama retiro su mano y Naruto mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, las chicas se apresuraron en vestirse y al terminar

-ya puedes abrir los ojos-dijo Kurama y de inmediato Naruto abrió los ojos y luego se sentó en la cama las chicas se sonrojaron porque Naruto no llevaba su chaqueta así que pudieron ver su torso por tercera vez en ese día

-¿por qué me pediste que no abriera los ojos?-pregunto Naruto confundido

-solo diré que no estábamos presentables en ese momento-dijo Kurama con un sonrojo igual que todas menos Áloe, Lotus y Susent Shimer, Naruto no lo entendió

-em disculpa pero lo que me entere te llamas Naruto, solo quiero agradecerte por haberme salvado-dijo Susent sonrojada y recordando como Naruto uso su propio cuerpo para protegerla

-je no te preocupes, lo importante es que todas estén bien-dijo Naruto con la voz un poco baja y respirando por la boca ocasionando de que todas se preocupen

-Naruto ¿estás bien?-pregunto Cheerilee

-más o menos, aún estoy un poco débil por la pelea-dijo Naruto aun respirando por la boca y llega el doctor

-señor Naruto, que bueno que despertó, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-pregunto el doctor mientras lo examinaba

-más o menos bien, pero me siento un poco mareado-dijo Naruto

-es normal, las infección que te transmitieron las arpías era demasiado grave, pero pudimos contrarrestarlo con unos medicamentos pero tendrá que guardar reposo en unos cuantos días podrás volver a tu casa, a si hay un pequeño dragón y tres pequeñas ponis que quieren verlo-dijo el doctor ya abriendo la puerta y entran Spike con Zeque (el lobo que le regalo Fluttershy) y las cuttie mark crusader

-señor Naruto ¿está bien?-preguntaron Spike y las cuttie mark crusader, Zeque salto hacia la cama y empezó a lengüetear la cara de Naruto

-estoy bien no se preocupen, pero me alegra de que ustedes estén bien-dijo Naruto

-si no fuera por Spike no estaríamos bien-dijo Applebloom con un sonrojo, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo también se sonrojaron al recordar cuando Spike las salvo y se puso delante de ellas para protegerlas

-sí que fuiste valiente Spike, no sabía ese lado tuyo-dijo Naruto, y las chicas empezaron a decir lo mismo, Spike al oír los halagos de todas se sonrojo

-jeje no fue Nada-dijo Spike mientras se sonrojaba por los halagos

-gracias a ti mi hermana está a salvo, gracias-dijo Rarity y después beso a Spike en la mejilla y Spike callo desmallado al instante, las cuttie mark crusader al ver el beso que le dio Rarity se pusieron celosas, tenían ganas de tirarle enzima a Rarity y llevarse a Spike lejos de ella

-creo que mejor los dejamos solos y nos llevamos a Spike a su casa-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras tomaba a Spike y lo arrastraba junto con las cuttie mark crusader se fueron de la habitación

-Es idea mía, pero creo que vi que las chicas se pusieron celosas cuando Rarity beso a Spike-dijo Naruto

-no lo creo, las chicas ven a Spike como un amigo, es imposible que sean algo más, aunque me gustaría que pasara-dijo Rarity con una sonrisa y luego entra el doctor

-disculpen pero Naruto necesita descansar pero no se preocupen mañana podrán visitarlo-dijo el doctor

-bueno creo que tenemos que irnos, pero no te preocupes mañana te visitaremos-dijo Celestia

-gracias chicas, son las mejores-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados y las chicas se sonrojaron

-emm señor Naruto aquí está su chaqueta y su camisa-dijo Lotus entregando la ropa

-gracias, nos vemos mañana-dijo Naruto un poco cansado y de repente se duerme inmediatamente

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron las chicas muy preocupadas

-no se preocupen, el solo está cansado será mejor que lo dejen dormir-dijo el doctor, Zeque se acostó junto a Naruto y se durmió, las chicas se fueron del hospital y cada una se fue a su casa, Trixie aún vivía con Naruto por lo tanto se fue junto a Kurama

**Los sueños pasan al mismo tiempo, para que no se confundan**

Trixie y Kurama llegaron a la casa y cada una se fue a su habitación

-buena noches Trixie-dijo Kurama

-igualmente Kurama-dijo Trixie ya entrando a su habitación, Kurama hace lo mismo y entra a su habitación, después se da un baño, se viste con un camisón color rojo y se acuesta en su cama y se duerme inmediato

**Atención aquí va comenzar escenas no aptas para menores, el que es menor debe dejar de leer ahora, muy tarde espero no molestar a nadie con esto y espero que lo disfruten y si es muy malo necesto que me critiquen**

Sueño de Kurama:

Kurama se encuentra en la mesa comiendo un plato de ramen y de repente aparece Naruto leyendo un libro

-¿qué estás leyendo Naruto?-pregunto Kurama y comiendo

-un libro que me regalo Kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto, Kurama al oír esto se sonrojo y casi se ahoga

-¡ ¿POR QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESO?!-pregunto Kurama enojada y sonrojada

-me pareció interesante-dijo Naruto sin dejar de leer el libro

-yo creo que eres un pervertido, y apuesto que lo estás leyendo para ponerlo en práctica-dijo Kurama aun sonrojada

-mm tal vez, ¿quieres que lo practique contigo?-dijo Naruto, Kurama ya estaba más roja y por la orejas le salía humo

-¡ ¿PERO COMO PREGUNTAS ESO PERVERTIDO?!-grito Kurama

-solo te pregunto-dijo Naruto ya dejando de leer el libro y acercándose a Kurama, ella empezó a temblar y a sonrojarse más, ella retrocedía cada vez mas de Naruto pero no pudo continuar por que llegó hacia una muralla, ella estaba nerviosa y Naruto se acercaba más a ella con una sonrisa

...mejor...que .retrosedas...Naruto, porque si no-dijo Kurama tratando de que su voz sea amenazante pero no podía

-¿o si no que?-dijo Naruto ya estando al frente de Kurama

-pues...yo...-dijo Kurama pero no le podía salir las palabras, Naruto acerco su cara

-sabes, te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas-susurro Naruto en el oído de Kurama, ella ya no lo aguanto más y trato de golpearlo pero Naruto le tomo las dos manos y no las soltó

-y te ves aún más hermosa enojada-dijo Naruto

-cuando me suelte vas a sufrir como nun...-dijo Kurama pero no pudo terminar por que Naruto la había besado, Kurama tenía los ojos bien abiertos intento separarse pero Naruto no lo permitía, intentaba varias veces de separarse pero al pasar lo segundos dejó de forcejear y se dejó llevar y cerró los ojos, Naruto la seguía besando soltó la manos de Kurama y la puso en su cadera, Kurama puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza profundizando más el beso después de un rato dejaron de besarse para tomar aire

-sabes besas como un ángel-dijo Naruto ocasionando que Kurama se sonroje a mas no poder

-no digas tonter...-dijo Kurama pero no pudo terminar por que Naruto la callo con un beso pero a diferencia del anterior este fue más apasionado, Naruto y Kurama se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana, sus lenguas entraban en la boca del otro, Naruto aprovecho de que Kurama tenía los ojos cerrados intento desabrochar la chaqueta de Kurama, pero ella se dio cuenta y se separó del beso y un poco enojada y sonrojada

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-dijo Kurama sonrojada y enojada

-pues quiero ver tu hermoso cuerpo-dijo Naruto susurrando en el oído, Kurama se sonrojo a mas no poder

-¡ NI SI QUIERA SE TE PASE POR LA MENTE!-dijo Kurama

-¿y por qué tu puedes ver mi cuerpo y yo no?-dijo Naruto

-¿de qué estás hablando?-pregunto Kurama

-mira tu mano-dijo Naruto, Kurama vio que tenía la chaqueta de Naruto y volvió a ver a Naruto y se dio de Naruto estaba sin la chaqueta y se podía ver el torso de Naruto

-¿pero desde cuando tengo tu chaqueta?-pregunto Kurama sonrojada sin despegar la vista en el torso de Naruto

-mientras nos besamos me lo quitaste-dijo Naruto intentando besar a Kurama

-espera no quiero llegar más allá, es mejor que olvidemos lo que paso-dijo Kurama intentando salir de ahí, pero Naruto se lo impidió

-Kurama, me gustaría hacer algo-dijo Naruto y acto seguido volvió a besar a Kurama, ella le devolvió a besarlo luego Naruto se separó y después empezó a besar el cuello de Kurama, ella ya estaba excitada por la forma que besa el cuello y en instante Naruto le quito la chaqueta de Kurama dejando ver una camisa sin mangas de color blanca que llegaba arriba del ombligo

-n…Na…Naruto-dijo Kurama intentando detener a Naruto pero por más que odiaba admitirlo le gustaba, Naruto se detuvo y se acercó al oído de Kurama, Kurama se estaba enojando por dejar de besarla en el cuello

-será mejor terminar esto en mi habitación-susurro Naruto y acto seguido la cargo estilo novia y fue caminando hacia su habitación, Kurama no podía pensar por la situación, ella nunca vio a Naruto así pero lo más raro para ella es que le gustaba a la nueva actitud de Naruto al llegar a la habitación Naruto puso a Kurama en su cama y empezó a besarla con pasión, ella le devolvió el beso estuvieron así por unos minutos y Naruto dejo de besarla en los labios y fue directo hacia el cuello de Kurama, ella estaba encantada por eso y se dejaba besar por Naruto, Naruto no dejaba de besarla en el cuello y de repente Naruto le rompe la camisa que llevaba y ve que solo estaba con su sostén, Kurama quería golpearlo por hacer eso pero no podía pensar bien por lo besos que le daba, Naruto le desgarro el sostén dejando ver sus pechos, Kurama intento mover sus brazos para tapar sus pechos, pero Naruto se le adelanto y tomo los pechos de Kurama y empezó a masajearlos ocasionando de que Kurama empezará a gritar

-ahh Naru...ahh…Naruto-dijo Kurama mientras empezaba a gemir de placer, Naruto seguía besando a Kurama en el cuello mientras que estaba masajeando los pechos Kurama

-¿te gusta Kurama?-pregunto Naruto, al oír esto Kurama solo pudo mover su cabeza afirmando que si

-pues esto te gustara aun mas-dijo Naruto y empezo a lamer los pechos de Kurama ocasionando de que ella gritara de placer , pasaron un par de minutos y naruto seguia lamiendo los pechos de Kurama

-ah...Naru...Naruto...ah...por favor...no pares...ah-dijo Kurama mientras seguia gritando de placer, luego Kurama el placer la domino totalmente y saco a Naruto de enzima de ella, Naruto termino sentado en su cama

-¿pero que pasa?-pregunto Naruto y noto la una sonrisa pervertida de Kurama

-ahora te toca a ti-dijo Kurama y se acerca a Naruto y bajo las manos y en un instante destroso el pantalon de Naruto quedando solo en ropa interior y Kurama se lo saco y se impreciono por el tamaño del pene de Naruto y se quedo viendolo por un rato

-prefieres verlo o quisas te gustaria tocarlo-dijo Naruto, Kurama reacciono y acerco su rostro hacia el pene de Naruto, Kurma saco su lengua y empeso a lamer el pene de Naruto, al sentir la lengua de Kurama gruñia de placer, Kurama seguia lamiendo el pene de Naruto desde la base hasta la punta repetidamente hasta lamerlo totalmente, luego abrio su boca y empeso a meter el pene de Naruto en su boca lentamete, Naruto disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo Kurama pero quiso mas asi que puso su mano en la cabeza de Kurama y la obligo que metiera su boca de nuevo en su pene inmediatamente, Kurama se asusto por un momento por el repentino borcejeo pero se calmo y empeso a chupar el pene de Nartuo

-ahh...kurama...sigue asi...me encanta-dijo Naruto muy excitado, Kurama seguia chupando el pene de Naruto y de repente aumenta el ritmo y empesoa chupar el pene de Naruto con fuerza, Naruto disfrutaba eso y no queria que se detubiera, despues de un tiempo Naruto sintio que hiba a explotar

-Kurama...ahh...preparate...siento que me vengo-dijo Naruto, Kurama dejo de chupar el pene de Naruto y saco su boca del pene de Naruto, Naruto la agarro de la cabeza y la obligo que volviera a meter su boca en su pene, Kurama intentaba safarce de esto pero no podia Naruto empeso a mover la cabeza de Kurama hacia arriba y hacia abajo luego de unos minutos Naruto sintio que ya se venia

-kurama...¡ME VENGO!-grito Naruto corriendose en la boca de Kurama, ella sintio el semen de Naruto en su boca y por alguna razon empezo a beberlo sin dejar que ninguna gota saliera, al terminar de beberlo se sorprendio de que le gusto, antes de que ella hablara Naruto saco su espada y empezo a dar tajos cerca de Kurama y al terminar, Kurama se estaba viendo haber si no se izo ningun corte y Naruto guardo su espada y se acerco a Kurama, ella estaba confundida pero Naruto chasqueo los dedos y los pantalones de Kurama se rompieron dejando a Kurama totalmente desnuda, Kurama se tapo con sus manos

-no creo que sea justo de que tu me veas denudo y yo no pueda-dijo Naruto, Kurama sabia que tenia razon y dejo de taparse con sus manos, Naruto vio el cuerpo perfecto que tenia Kurama, Naruto acosto a Kurama de espalda

-bueno, me harias el favor de separa tu piernas para devolverte lo que senti hace poco-dijo Naruto, Kurama solo la obedecio y separo sus piernas dejando ver su vagina que estaba goteando, Naruto se acerco a la vagina de Kuraa y empeso a lamer la vagina de Kurama

-ah...ahh...ohh, Naru...Naruto-dijo Kurama mientras difrutaba lo que hacia Naruto,despues de unos minutos Kurama sintio que hiba a explotar y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto

-n..na..ah...Naruto...ahh me ...¡ME VENGO!-dijo Kurama corriendose en la cara de Naruto, el se limpio con la mano y se trago un poco de semen de Kurama

-y luego me dices que yo soy el pervertido-dijo Naruto ya estando sentado en su cama

-pues fuiste tu el que empeso pervertido-dijo Kurama tambien sentada en la cama

-pero apuesto que te gusto-dijo Naruto

-pues claro qe si, pero esto lo disfrutaremos los dos-dijo Kurama tirandose encima de Naruto y besandolo apasionadamente, Naruto le devolvio el beso, Kurama se separo de Naruto y se paro un momento, luego se cento en la cintura de Naruto y metio de golpe el pene de Naruto en su vagina causando de que gritara de dolor y de placer, pero luego el dolor se fue y empezo a moverse de arriva y abajo repetidamente

-Kurama...ah...tenia razon...ah...esto se siente muy bien-dijo Naruto disfrutando por lo hace Kurama

-ahh ohh no puedo creer ahh lo que estoy ahh haciendo, pero ahh me gusta-dijo Kurama mientras daba gritos de placer, Naruto vio que los pechos de Kurama se movian con ella y los agarro con sus manos y las apreto aumentando la excitacion de Kurama, siguieron asi por un par de minutos hasta que ambos sintieron que estaban apunto de correrse

-Kurama preparate, me voy a correr-dijo Naruto

-yo tambien..ahh-dijo Kurama mietras no paraba de moverse arriba y abajo despues Kurama dejo de moverse, y tenia el pene de Naruto muy adentro de ella

-¡ME VENGO!-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y corriendose al mismo tiempo, Kurama se desplomo al lado de Naruto

-eso fue grandiosodijo Kurama

-y todavia no termina-dijo Naruto, el fue detras de kurama y agarro la cintura de ella y la elevo un poco, luego repentinamente metio su pene directo en el culo de Kurama, ella dio un grito por el repentino movimieno que hizo Naruto, Naruto empeso a embestirla haciendo que ella empesara a disfrutar

-Kurama eres tan estrecha-dijo Naruto siguiendo embistiendola

-pues tu la tienes muy grande ahhh ohh y eso me gusta-dijo Kurama teniendo ya la mirada perdida en el techo y con la lengua afuera

-oh Naruto ah oh por favor aahh mas fuerte-dijo Kurama mientras que aun tenia la vista perdida hacia el techo y saca la lengua mietras que Naruto la embestia por el culo un poco de saliba le salia por la boca

-bueno lo hare si me lo suplicas-dijo Naruto disminuyendo el ritmo

-¡POR FAVOR TE LO SUPLICO, TE LO RUEGO, HAZLO MAS FUERTE!-grito Kurama y Naruto aumento el ritmo de las embestidas

-¡OH NARUTO AAAH OHH SI COMO ME GUSTA!-gritaba Kurama aun con la mirada perdida en el techo, con la lengua hacia fuera y la saliba saliendo de su boca, Naruto seguia embestiendola hasta que sintio que ya se iba a correr

-Kurama me voy a correr en tu culo-dijo Naruto

-hazlo por favor-dijo Kurama ya mas excitada que nunca, Naruto dejo de embestirla y puso todo su pene en el culo de Kurama

-¡ME VENGO!-grito Naruto y se corrio adentro del culo de kurama Kurama dio un fuerte grito de placer al sentir el semen de Naruto en su culo y se desplomo en la cama aun estando la mirada perdida y teniendo la lengua hacia afuera, Naruto la acomdo al lado suyo, la tapo con una sabana y se acosto con ella

-te amo-dijo Naruto ya besando la frente de Kurama

**continuara**

**bueno espero que les alla gustado, por favor necesito que me dejen la opinion sobre el limon y tengo dos preguntas**

**1 ¿me dijeron que derpy tiene una hija es cierto?**

**2 ¿y quien es el padre de la hija de derpy?**

**bueno eso es todo y agradesco a silverwolf850, a Gokussdesetsuno45 y muchos mas por sus historia que me inspiraron para hacer esta historia y recomiendo que lean sus historias son muy buena**

**nos leemos luego **

**adios XD**


	11. el sueño apasionado de las chicas parte2

A REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capitulo ****11: el sueño apasionado de las chicas parte 2**

**Parece que les gusto el capítulo anterior, bueno gracias por aclararme la duda lo de derpy y espero que disfruten este capítulo y ¿qué les parece si incluyo a Lyra y Bonbon también tengo pensando en incluir a Vinyl scratch y a Octavia y tal vez ponga a spitfire? y otra cosa ya no tendré que poner esto (-) cuando empiezan a hablar y cuando terminan de hablar ahora pondré esto (—) lo que pasa es que mi computador estaba un poco malo pero me arreglaron el computador**

**TRIXIE**

Al instante de que Trixie entro a su habitación y se cambiar de ropa, llevaba un camisón de color blanco transparente y se acostó en su cama, no paso mucho tiempo para que se quedara dormida profundamente

Sueño de Trixie

Trixie se encontraba haciendo unos de sus espectáculos y al acabar se despidió pero les dijo que iba a volver y se fue hacia su carruaje que se encontraba atrás del escenario, entro y se sacó su capa y su sombrero y empezó a cepillarse el cabello, después de un tiempo de cepillarse el cabello escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta

—Ya voy, un momento—dijo Trixie ya dejando de cepillarse y caminando hacia la puerta para abrirla y se encontró con Naruto con las manos hacia atrás

—Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunto Trixie con un sonrojo en su rostro

—Lo que pasa es que vi tu espectáculo y me gustó tanto que quise felicitarte—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y acto seguido le mostro un ramo de flores, esto ocasiono de que Trixie se sonrojara aún mas

—Naruto gracias, son hermosas—dijo Trixie tomando las flores y las olio

—no es nada, hubiera unas igual de bellas como tú, pero sería imposible—dijo Naruto, Trixie ya tenía la cara totalmente roja

—emm...yo... ¿quieres pasar?—dijo Trixie muy nerviosa y aun con la cara sonrojada

—Pues claro—dijo Naruto entrando, Trixie dejo las flores en un florero y las vio por un momento

—y Naruto dijiste que viste mi espectáculo ¿te gusto?—dijo Trixie aun sonrojada y dándole la espalda a Naruto para que no la viera

—Me gusto demasiado, eres espectacular—dijo Naruto alagando a Trixie

—jeje no creo que sea tan buena—dijo Trixie ya mirando de frente a Naruto pero aún estaba sonrojada

—Claro que eres buena, eres increíble y además eres hermosa—dijo Naruto empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Trixie, ella estaba más nerviosa por cada paso que daba Naruto, y cuando Naruto llego hacia donde estaba Trixie

—Naruto ¿qu...que...pasa?—pregunto Trixie más nerviosa que nunca

—Lo que pasa es que no puedo ver tu cara sin ganas de hacer algo—dijo Naruto a centímetros de la cara de Trixie

—¿q...que...cosa?—pregunto Trixie nerviosa

—hacerte mía—dijo Naruto, Trixie abrió la boca para hablar pero Naruto aprovecho esto y la beso con pasión, Trixie tenía los ojos bien abiertos, al sentir el beso que le daba Naruto se sintió como estar en el paraíso, Trixie poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos y devolver el beso, Naruto puso sus mano en la cadera de Trixie, ella puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza de Naruto profundizando el beso, Naruto uso su lengua y la metió dentro de la boca de Trixie, Trixie al sentir la lengua de Naruto en su boca se excito más de lo que ya estaba e hizo lo mismo que hizo Naruto, ellos seguían besándose por unos segundo y se separaron para tomar un poco de aire

—Guau que beso—dijo Trixie impresionada y sonrojada

—sabes, creo que te voy hacer mía ahora—dijo Naruto y volvió a besar a Trixie, ella se asustó un poco por lo que dijo Naruto pero luego pensó por unos momentos y se dejó llevar, Naruto sin dejar besarla puso su mano derecha abajo de su ropa y empezó a masajear unos de sus pechos de Trixie, ella dio un grito de placer, Trixie dejo de besar a Naruto movió su cabeza hacia atrás

—Na...ahh...Naruto—dijo Trixie, Naruto sin dejar de masajear unos de sus pechos aprovecho que Trixie tenía la cabeza para atrás y empezó a besar el cuello de Naruto, Trixie se excito y empezó a dar leves gritos, Naruto utilizo su otra mano y la metía dentro de su pantalón tocando su vagina y metió dos dedos dentro y empezó a moverlos, Trixie dio un grito de placer al sentir los dedos en su vagina

—ahh ohh Na…mmm…Naruto… ¿don…ahh…donde…aprendiste eso?—pregunto Trixie mientras daba uno leves gemidos

—por unos libros que me regalo Kakashi -sensei —dijo Naruto sin dejas de mover los dedos ni tampoco de dejar de masajear uno de sus pechos

—pues creo…ahh…que tienes…ohh mmm…agradecerle—dijo Trixie mientras disfrutaba la sensación que le daba

—creo que…ahh…mmm…esto estorba—dijo Trixie mientras se quitaba su camisa blanca y su sostén revelando sus pechos, Naruto dejo de masajearlo y empezó a chupar a uno de sus pechos, Trixie estaba fascinada por lo que hacía sentir Naruto, ella le había quitado la chaqueta dejando a Naruto solo con pantalones, Naruto dejo de chupar el pecho de Trixie y la beso en la boca puso sus manos en el trasero de Trixie y las apretó, Trixie dio un gemido leve, Naruto agarro el trasero de Trixie y lo elevo al aire, Trixie se impresiono un poco pero luego quedo con sus piernas cruzadas en la cintura de Naruto, Naruto la lleva donde había una mesa, y la coloco hay quedando sentada sobre la mesa

—creo que es mejor retirar esto ¿no lo crees?—dijo Naruto apuntando en los pantalones de Trixie, ella entendió el mensaje y empezó a quitarse los pantalones y su bragas quedando totalmente desnuda, Naruto se acercó y con sus manos abrió la piernas y miro a Trixie ella no dijo nada solo sonrió

—no tengo todo el día, se lo que planeas y lo estoy esperando—dijo Trixie ya acostándose, Naruto se acercó a su vagina y empezó a lamerla, Trixie le gustaba como se sentía, daba uno gritos de placer y Naruto le seguía lamiendo la vagina de Trixie y de repente su lengua entra en la vagina de Trixie, ella da un grito de placer

—aahhh Naruto ahhh si sigues así me volverás loca—dijo Trixie mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza de Naruto para mantenerlo hay, después de unos minutos Trixie sintió que se iba a explotar

—Naruto aah mmm… ¡ME VENGO!-grito Trixie derramando sus jugos vaginales en la cara y un poco en la boca de Naruto, él bebió el que estaba en su boca y se limpió el que tenía en la cara, Trixie estaba respirando por la boca y se sentó en la mesa mirándolo con una sonrisa pervertida

—Eso fue delicioso, ahora es tu turno—dijo Naruto sentándose en la mesa y quitándose los pantalones y sus bóxer mostrando su enorme pene, Trixie solo se quedó viendo el enorme pene de Naruto sin poder creérselo, ya dejando de ver el pene de Naruto bajo de la mesa y se puso de rodillas a la altura del pene de Naruto y saco su lengua y empezó a lamer la punta del pene de Naruto, al sentir la lengua de Trixie, Naruto empezó a gemir de placer, Trixie empezó a lamer desde la punta hasta la base del pene de Naruto hasta que haya lamido todo el pene de Naruto, luego abrió la boca y metió el pene de Naruto en su boca de golpe y empezó a chuparlo

—ahh Trixie…esto…ahh…esto…es lo mejor—dijo Naruto sintiendo como Trixie chupaba el pene de Naruto, Trixie seguía chupando el pene de Naruto y en alguna ocasiones se lo metía entero pero el tamaño de este era tan grande que al estar toda en su boca llegaba hasta su garganta, después de unos minuto Naruto sintió que ya se iba a venir

—Trixie…prepárate…aah…¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto corriéndose en la boca de Trixie pero fue una gran cantidad de semen que salía que llego caer en los pechos de Trixie, pero la que no cayo se la empezó a Tragar y al terminar vio a Naruto con una sonrisa después vio que tenía semen en sus pechos y con los dedos de sus manos empezó a limpiarse los pechos y con el semen que recogió se lo metió en la boca saboreando cada gota

—Mmm delicioso—dijo Trixie con una voz pervertida

—Sí que te gusto, ahora ve aquí que esto lo vas a disfrutar—dijo Naruto aun sentado en la mesa, Trixie solo sonrió se levantó y se subió a la mesa y se paró en frente de Naruto, Naruto puso sus manos en la cadera y bajo la cintura de Trixie, cuando quedaban unos centímetros entre el pene de Naruto y la vagina de Trixie se detuvieron, algo que enojo a Trixie

—si quieres continuar será mejor que tú lo hagas—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, Trixie no espero ningún minuto y bajo su cadera ocasionando de que el pene de Naruto entrara de golpe en su vagina

—¡AHHH! ¡OHH! ESTA TAN GRANDE—grito Trixie mientras abrazaba a Naruto, Naruto empujaba su pene dentro de la vagina de Trixie repetidas veces ocasionando que diera grandes gritos de placer

—ohh ahh mmm Naruto por que más quieras ¡NO TE DETENGAS!—grito Trixie mientras se movía al ritmo de Naruto

—estaría loco se me detuviera—dijo Naruto mientras que su pene seguía entrando y saliendo de la vagina de Trixie, después de unos minutos ambos sintieron que se iban a venir

—Trixie...ohh...prepárate...me vengo—dijo Naruto sin dejar de sacar y meter su pene en la vagina de Trixie

—ooh mmm pues... vente conmigo—dijo Trixie que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, después de unos segundos Naruto introduje todo su pene dentro de la vagina de Trixie, pero al meter todo su pene llego hasta su útero ocasionando de que Trixie diera un grito

—¡ME VEENGOOO!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, acto seguido Naruto y Trixie se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Trixie seguía teniendo la mirada perdida en la pared al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su vagina, después de que su mirada volviera a la normalidad, miró fijamente a Naruto y le sonrió, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa y se proponían a darse un beso pero fueron interrumpidos

—Señorita Trixie ¿se encuentra bien?—dijo una voz que provenía afuera del carruaje, Trixie se alarmo al oír esto luego se bajó de Naruto rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta, pero vio que aún seguía desnuda solo abrió la puerta un poco y solo saco su cabeza y vio que solo era unos ponis que estaban en su espectáculo

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Trixie con un sonrojo

—lo que pasa es que desde dejo su espectáculo, escuchamos algunos ruidos, nos preocupamos por que dijo que iba a hacer otro espectáculo pero no volvía le ¿pasa algo?—pregunto un poni del público, Trixie al escuchar eso se sonrojo como nunca, desde que empezó a tener Sexo con Naruto se pudo escuchar todos los gritos que hicieron

—ahh emmm bueno lo que paso es que...—dijo Trixie pero fue interrumpido por que sintió que alguien le tocaban en su culo, luego de mirar hacia atrás vio que Naruto solo poniendo la punta de su pene en su culo, Naruto se acercó a su oreja

—si no te apresuras la seguiré metiendo, y no me importara que todos eso ponis nos vean lo que estamos haciendo—dijo Naruto, Trixie se asustó al escuchar esto y pensaba que Naruto no se atrevería pero cambio de opinión cuando Naruto empujo su pene un poco, Trixie sintió ganas de gritar pero se lo aguanto, luego se dirigió hacia el publico

—Lo que paso es que me sentí un poco mal y necesito descansar un poco—dijo Trixie apresurada para que los ponis del espectáculo se vallan

—entonces se cancela el resto del espectáculo—pregunto el mismo poni

—lamentablemente si pero...ahhh—dijo Trixie pero dio un leve grito al sentir el pene de Naruto mas adentro de su culo

—Se encuentra bien—pregunto el mismo poni

—S...si...solo...ahh...necesito descansar—dijo Trixie con un sonrojo, con un ojo cerrado y respirando por la boca

—bueno la dejamos sola para que descanse adiós señorita Trixie—dijo el mismo poni

—Adiós—Dijo Trixie e inmediatamente cerró la puerta, los ponis del espectáculo no entendían nada pero no le dieron importancia y se fueron

Mientras que en el carruaje

—no puedo creer que ahh mmm lo hieras—dijo Trixie sonrojada mientras que sentía que Naruto metió más profundo

—Pues no le deberías duda, bueno ya que se fueron te lo meteré todo adentro—dijo Naruto

—espera, antes de que lo hagas necesito algo—dijo Trixie

—tienes exactamente 20 segundos—dijo Naruto, Trixie hizo brillar su cuerno y de repente aparece un paño

—me voy a poner de rodillas—dijo Trixie y se puso de rodillas y Naruto sin sacar su pene en el culo también se puso de rodillas, luego Trixie se pone el paño en su boca y lo se amarra detrás de su cabeza, luego aun estando de rodillas se apoya con sus brazos para no caerse (está en posición del perrito), ya pasando los 20 segundos Naruto empezó a embestirla por el culo de Trixie, Trixie se excitaba cada vez que Naruto la penetraba por el culo se excito tanto que ya tenía la mirada perdida y hubiera tenido la lengua afuera pero como se amarro la boca con el paño para no hacer ruido no podía solo salía mucha saliva de su boca

—Trixie ahh ohh esto está muy estrecho—dijo Naruto si dejar de embestirla, Trixie solo podía quejarse y disfrutar del momento, Naruto seguía embistiéndola y repente pone sus manos en sus pecho y los aprietas fuertemente, Trixie sentía que se iba a desmallar en cualquier momento por tanto placer que sentía, siguieron así por unos minutos que para Trixie parecieron horas y Naruto sentía que ya venia

—ahh Trixie prepárate me...oh ¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto ya poniendo todo su pene en el culo de Trixie y se corrió adentro de ella, Trixie dio un grito ahogado por sentir todo el pene de Naruto dentro de su culo y al sentir el esperma dentro de ella, Naruto saco su pene del culo de Trixie y ella se desplomo en el suelo, Naruto le saco el paño y vio que al sacarlo, el paño estaba empapado de saliva fue a una repisa y saco unas frazadas y una almohadas luego cerró la puerta con cerrojo (nickolas01: como que eso debió hacer primero ¿no lo creen? XD) llevo a Trixie a un rincón y se acostó con ella y se taparon juntos, Naruto vio que aún estaba despierta y le dio un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**LA ALCALDESA MARE **

Vemos a la alcaldesa mare con una toalla en su cabeza y una bata cubriendo su cabello pero se veía que estaba preocupada por una persona especial

—ojala que Naruto esté bien—dijo la alcaldesa Mare mientras que se quitaba su bata y se puso un camisón de color negro transparente, luego se sacó la toalla y tomo un secador de pelo y lo encendió

—"ojala este bien, pero debo admitir que fue muy valiente al protegernos y realmente se veía guapo sin su chaqueta y me daban ganas de saltar sobre él, hay Mare te estas convirtiendo en una pervertida"—pensó Mare con un sonrojo, luego de secarse el pelo fue hacia su cama y se durmió de inmediato

Sueño de la alcaldesa mare

Encontramos a la alcaldesa en su escritorio y se notaba que era de noche, la alcaldesa se encontraba revisando unos papeles, pero su cara se notaba que estaba aburrida

—estoy sola y aburrida, ojala Naruto estuviera conmigo—dijo la alcaldesa Mare

—¿Me llamaste preciosa?—pregunto Naruto estando en la puerta

—¡NARUTO! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?—pregunto mare sonrojada por que Naruto la había escuchado

—Lo que pasa es que estaba paseando por el pueblo y vi que estaba prendida la luz de tu oficina y vine a ver si no era un ladrón—dijo Naruto y al terminar de hablar entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta con pestillo sin que se diera cuenta la alcaldesa Mare

—Qué bueno que estas aquí, así no me sentiré sola—dijo la alcaldesa Mare, Naruto al oír esto sonrió

—Así que, estamos solos—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa pervertida, la alcaldesa al mirar la sonrisa de Naruto se puso roja y nerviosa

—emm jeje sí, yo estoy acá para revisar unos papeles, ¿tu cómo has estado?—dijo la alcaldesa Mare muy nerviosa y tratando de cambiar el tema

—yo estoy bien, pero revisar esto papeles se ve que es aburrido pero...—dijo Naruto y acto seguido salto y llego atrás de la alcaldesa—que te parece si lo hacemos divertido—termino de hablar Naruto, la alcaldesa Mare miro a Naruto y se sonrojo al estar tan cera de él, pero cuando iba a hablar Naruto la beso en la boca, Mare se sorprendió cuando Naruto la beso, luego empezó a disfrutarlo y le devolvió el beso poniendo sus manos tras de la cabeza de Naruto y él puso sus manos en su cintura después de de besarse unos momentos se separaron para tomar aire

—Valla Mare no sabía que besabas tan bien—dijo Naruto impresionado por el beso

—y no has visto nada—dijo la alcaldesa Mare volviendo a besar a Naruto pero ella entro su lengua en la boca de Naruto, Naruto se sorprendió pero hizo lo mismo, ambos ya tenían sus lenguas dentro de la boca del otro cada uno exploraba el cuerpo del otro, la alcaldesa bajo su mano y lo puso dentro del pantalón de Naruto y agarro su pene y empezó a acariciarlo, Naruto puso su mano dentro de la falda de Mare y empezó a meter dos dedos en su vagina

—aahh oohhmm Na...Naruto...no puedo...ahh...creerlo... ¿dónde aprendiste...ohh...mmm...esto?—pregunto Mare disfrutando los dedos que Naruto metió en su vagina

—Pues...ohh...aprendí de los libros...que leíste en mi cumpleaños—dijo Naruto mientras seguía moviendo sus dedos dentro de la vagina de la alcaldesa

—pues esto lo...oh...aprendí con lo poco...ah que leí de ese libro—dijo la alcaldesa Mare y dio media vuelta con Naruto y lo empujo causando de que Naruto quedara sentado en el escritorio, la alcaldesa Mare empezó a quitarse su chaqueta negra y lentamente se quitó su camisa y al terminar quedo con su sostén y se lo quito de inmediato dejando ver sus pechos, luego se empezó a sacar su blusa lentamente y moviendo las caderas provocativamente ya terminando de sacar su blusa se sacó de inmediato su bragas quedando completamente desnuda, Naruto se quedó viendo el cuerpo desnudo de la alcaldesa Mare

—Mare eres hermosa—dijo Naruto sin despegar la mirada de Mare

—jeje gracias ahora te y a quitar eso que tanto estorba—dijo la alcaldesa Mare apuntando a el pantalón de Naruto, se puso de rodillas y bajo el pantalón y el bóxer de una vez y quedo con los ojos en forma de platos al ver el tamaño del pene de Naruto

—Valla es muy grande—dijo Mare mientras tomaba el pene de Naruto con su mano

—Pues has lo que quieras—dijo Naruto mientras se estaba sacando su chaqueta quedando completamente desnudo, Mare no espero ni un segundo y empezó a lamer el pene de Naruto desde la punta hasta la base hasta que la lamio totalmente, luego abrió su boca y se la metió entera y empezó a chuparla con fuerza

—Ohh Mare sigue así—dijo Naruto mientras gruñía de placer, Mare solo seguía chupando con más fuerza que antes aumentando la excitación de Naruto, después de un rato Naruto sintió que se iba a venir

—Mare...¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto y se vino dentro de la boca de Mare, Mare lo estaba saboreando cada gota y se tragaba todo muy lentamente y al acabar de tragarse todo

—Estaba delicioso—dijo la alcaldesa Mare con una sonrisa lujuriosa

—jeje bueno ahora tu acuéstate aquí y abre tus piernas—dijo Naruto mientras se paraba del escritorio, Mare izo lo que le dijo Naruto y se acostó en su escritorio y abrió sus piernas, Naruto se puso de rodillas y su cara estaba en la altura de la vagina de Mare, Naruto no espero ningún segundo y empezó a lamer la vagina de Mare, ella daba algunos gritos de placer al sentir la lengua de Naruto en su vagina y puso ambas manos en la cabeza de Naruto para que no dejare de lamer

—ooh Naruto…mmm por favor…ahh no pares—dijo Mare mientras daba gemidos de placer, Naruto no dejaba de lamer la vagina de Mare y aprovecho a tomar los pechos y la apretó con mucha fuerza

—ohh Naruto toma mis pechos con fuerza mmm…ohh—dijo Mare mientras arqueaba la espalda, Naruto le hizo caso y apretó los pechos con más fuerza, después de unos minutos de hacer lo mismo Mare ya estaba a punto de venirse

—Naruto…mmm…¡ME VENGO!—dijo Mare y acto seguido se corrió en la cara de Naruto, Naruto se trajo un poco del semen de Mare y lo demás se lo limpio con un Paño

—Sí que te gusto—dijo Naruto

—claro que sí, pero ahora vamos al evento principal—dijo Mare y tomo sus patas y la levanto hasta sus hombros mostrando su vagina que estaba goteando, Naruto entendió el mensaje y metió de un solo empujón su pene dentro de la vagina de Mare y empezó a embestirla con fuerza

—Ohh ahh siii Naruto sigue…mmm ohh—dijo Mare mientras que Naruto la seguía embistiéndola

—Pues si es lo que quieres, voy a seguir hasta que quede satisfecho—dijo Naruto

—Me gusto esa parte—dijo Mare, Naruto la seguía embistiéndola con más fuerza y ella estaba con la boca abierta y con la lengua afuera, después de 1 hora ambos ya estaban a punto de correrse

—Mare ohh me voy a venir—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestirla

—yo ahh mmm También—dijo Mare, después de unos minutos

—¡ME VENGOOO!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ambos se corrieron y una pequeña cantidad de semen salía de la vagina de Mare, Mare estaba sonriendo al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de ella

—¿Qué te pareció esto?—pregunto Naruto aun teniendo su pene dentro de la vagina de Mare

—eso…fue…lo mejor…que me halla…pasado—dijo Mare

—Pues esto se pone aún mejor—dijo Naruto, de repente abraza a Mare y la eleva al aire luego el se acuesta en el escritorio quedando el abajo y a Mare encima de el

—¿Qué planeas Naruto?—pregunto Mare

—esto ¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS!-dijo Naruto y luego apareció un clon desnudo detrás de Mare luego de golpe pone su pene dentro del culo de Mare, ella dio un grito teniendo la lengua hacia afuera

—ahhhhhh Naruto ohhhhh—dijo Mare aun teniendo el pene de Naruto en su vagina y en su culo

—ahora gritaras como una loca—dijo Naruto y acto seguido ambos Narutos empezaron a embestirla salvajemente, Mare ya estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos por sentir el pene de los Narutos en su culo y en su vagina

—Mare esto…oh… es muy estrecho…ah—dijo el clon mientras envestía salvajemente el culo de Mare mientras que el verdadero tiene moviéndose dentro de la vagina de Mare, ella tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera mientras algunas gotas de saliva caían en su boca, Luego Mare arqueo la espalda y puso su cabeza hacia atrás dejando ver su cuello, el Naruto real aprovecho para masajear los pechos de Mare y el clon aprovecho que Mare tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a besar el cuello de Mare pero en algunos momentos le mordía levemente, ellos lograron que Mare se excitara aún más de lo que ya estaba

—ohh mmm ahh por favor… denme más fuerte…mmm… esto se siente… ahh muy bien—dijo Mare mientras que los Narutos no dejaban de envestirla, luego de una media hora los tres sintieron que se iban a correr

—Na…umm…Naruto…me voy… a…Venir—dijo Mare

—Yo y mi clon igual—dijo Naruto sin dejar de envestir su vagina el clon tampoco dejaba de envestir el culo de Mare

—Por favor ahh ohh vente conmigo y hazlo adentro ahhh—dijo Mare con una sonrisa con la mirada perdida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera, después de unos minutos

—¡ME VENGOOO!—gritaron los tres y se corrieron al mismo tiempo, cuando el clon termino de correrse dentro del culo de Mare desapareció, el semen del culo se salía y terminaba en el suelo, el verdadero Naruto todavía tenía su pene dentro de la vagina de Mare, Mare se había desplomado encima de Naruto aun con la lengua hacia afuera, Mare disfrutaba la sensación de tener el semen de Naruto dentro de su vagina y dentro de su culo, Naruto le da un abrazo y le da un beso en la frente

—te amo —dijo Naruto

**CHEERILEE**

Cheerilee se fue directo su casa y al llegar se fue a duchar y pensaba como estaría Naruto en la mañana al terminar de bañarse se había puesto un camisón de color rosado transparente y se fue directo a acostar a dormir

Sueño de Cheerilee

Era de noche y Cheerilee se encontraba en el colegio revisando unos exámenes pero se notaba que estaba aburrida

—haaaaa ya me aburrí, ojala pasara algo interesante—dijo Cheerilee y por milagro alguien toco la puerta y ella fue abrir la puerta y se encontró con Naruto

—Naruto, ¿pero qué haces aquí?—pregunto Cheerilee sonrojada

—Lo que pasa es que vi la luz encendida y vine a ver quién estaba aquí—dijo Naruto

—pues solo estamos tu y yo—dijo Cheerilee, Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y miraba a Cheerilee

—¿q-Que miras t-tanto?—pregunto Cheerilee muy nerviosa

—es que te ves sexi vestida así—dijo Naruto, Cheerilee se vio y se fijó que llevaba una camisa blanca y en vez de estar abotonada estaba con un nudo mostrando una gran parte de sus pechos y también llevaba una falda demasiado corta apenas la cubría

—¿Pero cómo no me di cuenta?, por favor Naruto no me veas—dijo Cheerilee muy sonrojada y tratando de taparse con sus manos

—Pero ese es el problema, no quiero dejarte de ver—dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de Cheerilee

—Ya deja de mirarme—dijo Cheerilee muy sonrojada y se dio vuelta para no mirar de frente a Naruto

—Mira no llevas bragas—dijo Naruto, Cheerilee vio y se fijó que no tenía sus bragas y como la falda estaba muy corta se le podía ver todo su trasero

—¡HAAAAAAA! , ¿PERO POR QUE ME VESTI ASÍ?—grito Cheerilee mientras intentaba cubrirse con sus manos, pero Naruto agarro sus manos y se puso tan cerca en la cara de Cheerilee que podían sentir la respiración del otro

—Me dan ganas de besarte y tocarte—dijo Naruto, Cheerilee estaba respirando por la boca y el corazón le latía con fuerza

—N-Na…Naruto…yooo—dijo Cheerilee muy nerviosa, Naruto acerco sus labios a los de ella, estaban tan cerca que rozaban los labios

—¿sabes qué?, ya no lo aguanto más voy a besarte—dijo Naruto y beso a Cheerilee con pasión, Cheerilee no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que Naruto la beso ella se decía a si misma que le diera una cachetada por besarla sin permiso, pero su cuerpo hizo otra cosa, sus manos se movieron sola y se pusieron detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y profundizo el beso

—_¿pero qué hacen manos?, tienen que empujarlo no hacer más profundo el beso, ahora háganme caso—_pensaba Cheerilee, cuando sus manos dejaron el cuello de Naruto pensaba que le hicieron caso pero se sorprendió de que una de sus manos agarro la mano de Naruto y la puso en unos de sus pechos y con la otra mano le saco su chaqueta dejando ver su torso

—Veo que quieres que empiece—dijo Naruto apretando unos de sus pechos

—Por favor, quiero que empieces con estos—dijo Cheerilee mientras se sacaba su camisa mostrando sus pechos—"_pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, estúpido cuerpo que no me hace caso"_—pensaba Cheerilee mientras que Naruto se le quedo viendo

—te vez hermosa—dijo Naruto y empezó a lamer y a chupar unos de sus pechos y con la mano empezó a masajearlo

—"_no puedo creer que haga esto, pero se sentía tan bien"—_pensaba Cheerilee mientras que Naruto aún seguía lamiendo y chupando unos de sus pechos—Naruto… ahhh…quiero que lo hagas más fuerte…mmm—dijo Cheerilee

—si eso es lo que quieres—dijo Naruto y empezó a chupar con más fuerza el otro pecho de Cheerilee y con la mano apretó fuertemente el otro pecho

—¡AAAAHHHH! ESTO SE SIENTE BIEN—grito Mare y sus pensamientos le decían lo mismo—_"o por favor que nunca se detenga"—_pensó Cheerilee, pero al pasar unos 2 minutos Naruto se detuvo y cargo a Cheerilee y la sentó en su escritorio

—Ahora te sentirás muy bien—dijo Naruto y se puso de rodillas y abrió las piernas de Cheerilee dejando ver su vagina

—"_aaa no, ahora si cuerpo tienes que detenerlo no puedo permitir esto"_—pensaba Cheerilee—Ahora Naruto as lo que quieras conmigo—dijo Cheerilee con una voz sensual, su mente la maldecía

—Te tomare la palabra—dijo Naruto y empezó a lamer la vagina de Cheerilee, ocasionando de que se acueste en el escritorio y arquera la espalda

—ohhh…Naruto…mmm se siente muy bien…mmm—dijo Cheerilee mientras que empezaba a masajearse ella misma sus pechos—"_sí que se siente bien, ojala le pudiera decir que lo haga más fuerte"—pensaba Cheerilee_

—Naruto hazlo más fuerte—dijo Cheerilee y Naruto le hizo caso y metió su lengua dentro de su vagina y ocasionando un leve grito de Cheerilee

—Ohh a eso me refería…mmm—dijo Cheerilee, Naruto uso sus manos y quito las manos de Cheerilee de sus pechos y empezó a apretarlas el

—"_ooo , apretalas más fuerte Naruto—_pensaba Cheerilee mientras que Naruto le seguía lamiendo su vagina y apretaba sus pechos con muchas fuerza, después de media hora haciendo lo mismo Cheerilee sentía que ya se venia

—Na...ohh...mmm...Naruto...¡ME VENGO!—grito Cheerilee y se corrió en la boca de Naruto, Naruto se lo bebió todo y antes de subir le dio una última lamida que hizo sonreír a Cheerilee

—eso fue delicioso, pero ahora te toca a ti—dijo Naruto y empezó a quitarse los pantalones pero Cheerilee lo detuvo y ella misma le saco los pantalones con sus bóxer y se quedó viendo el enorme pene de Naruto con una sonrisa

—Valla que es grande—dijo Cheerilee sin despegar la vista del pene de Naruto

—jeje ¿vas a empezar o qué?—dijo Naruto, Cheerilee se levantó y salió del escritorio y Naruto se sentó en el escritorio y Cheerilee se puso de rodillas empezó a lamer el pene de Naruto desde la base hasta la punta muy lentamente, luego de unos minutos empezó a chupar el pene también lentamente

—Oohh Cheerilee...sigue así...—dijo Naruto mientras disfrutaba el momento con Cheerilee, después de media hora Naruto sintió que se iba a correr pero Cheerilee el pene de su boca

—¿Por qué dejaste de chuparme el pene?, ya estaba a punto de correrme—dijo Naruto fingiendo enojo

—Para hacer esto—dijo Cheerilee y puso el pene en medio de sus pechos y los apretó y se movía de arriba y abajo

—Ohhh esto se siente mucho mejor—dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrado y apretando los dientes

—Pues esto te va encantar—dijo Cheerilee y empezó a lamer la punta del pene de Naruto mientras que no dejaba de apretar el resto del pene con sus pechos

—Ohhh mmm sí que me encanta—dijo Naruto disfrutando el momento, Cheerilee dejo de lamer y empezó a chupar la punta del pene de Naruto, los minutos pasaron y Naruto ya sintió que se iba a correr

—ohh Cheerilee ¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto y se corrió en la boca de Cheerilee, pero era tanta que también llego en la cara de Cheerilee y una gran cantidad callo en los pechos de Cheerilee, Naruto al abrir los ojos vio a Cheerilee con la cara, boca y sus pechos con semen, Cheerilee utilizo la mano para limpiarse la cara, pero en vez de tirar el semen se la puso cerca de su cara y con su lengua empezó a limpiar la mano y se tragaba el semen sin dejar caer ni una gota, siguió hasta que se limpió su cara y luego tomo sus pechos y agacho su cara y empezó a lamer sus pecho para limpiarlos, Cheerilee miro a Naruto aun limpiándose los pechos y con una sonrisa empezó a mover su lengua de diferentes formas provocando que el pene de Naruto se pusiera duro de nuevo luego de terminar de limpiarse los pechos miro a Naruto con una sonrisa

—estuvo delicioso—dijo Cheerilee luego se dio media vuelta, luego con sus manos se tomó su trasero y lo abrió levemente mostrando su vagina y culo—pero ahora me gustaría tener tu pene dentro de mí—dijo Cheerilee, Naruto sonrió al escuchar esto y se paró del escritorio y se puso de rodillas y acerco su pene en su vagina, pero el empezó a frotar su pene en su vagina ocasionando de que Cheerilee empezar a dar algunos sonidos de placer pero también que se impacientara

—deja de jugar y métela de una vez—exigió Cheerilee

—Como tú quieras—dijo Naruto y metió de un solo golpe su pene dentro de la vagina de Cheerilee, ella dio un grito de placer por sentir el pene de Naruto dentro de ella luego Naruto empezó a embestirla salvajemente

—ohhh…mmm…Naruto…ahhh…esto….es lo mejor…del mundo—dijo Cheerilee mientras era embestida por Naruto

—sabia ohhh que te gustaría—dijo Naruto y aumento la velocidad de las embestida

—ohh ahhh pues claro, me encanta…mmm—decía Cheerilee mientras daba algunos gritos de placer, al pasar una hora Naruto y Cheerilee ya estaban a punto de correrse

—Mmm Naru...Naruto...me voy a correr...ahh—dijo Cheerilee mientras que Naruto no dejaba de embestirla

— Yo igual ohh—dijo Naruto

—Corrámonos junto ohh ahh y córrete dentro mío ohh mmm—dijo Cheerilee, pasaron los minutos y ya los dos estaban en su límite

—¡ME VEENGOOO!—gritaron los dos y ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y cuando Naruto saco su pene dentro de la vagina de Cheerilee un montón de semen salía de su vagina y se desplomo del suelo

—Ohhh eso fue asombroso —dijo Cheerilee

—Me alegro que te haya gustado—dijo Naruto

—¿y quién dijo que terminamos?—dijo Cheerilee, Naruto no alcanzo a reaccionar por que Cheerilee se le había tirado encima, quedando Naruto tirado de espalda en el suelo y encima estaba Cheerilee

—leí sobre esto en el libro que dejaste en la alcaldía cuando celebramos tu cumpleaños—dijo Cheerilee tomando el pene de Naruto con su mano y lo dirigió hacia su culo

—te lo advierto esto te dolerá—dijo Naruto, pero Cheerilee no hizo caso y metió de golpe el pene de Naruto en su culo ocasionando de que gritara

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ES MUY GRANDEEE! —grito Cheerilee al sentir el pene de Naruto dentro de su culo

—te lo dije, será mejor sacarlo de ahí—dijo Naruto e intento sentarse pero Cheerilee puso sus manos en el torso de Naruto obligándolo quedarse acostado y ella empezó a moverse de arriba y hacia abajo

—ohhhh…me…mmmm…duele mucho pero… mmm…ahhhh…me encanta…ohhh ahhhh…es muy grande—decía Cheerilee mientras no dejaba de moverse y tenía los ojos perdidos en el techo y tenía la lengua hacia afuera

—la tienes muy estrecha…ohhh…me encanta—dijo Naruto mientras que también se empezó a moverse junto con Cheerilee, llevaban unas dos horas haciendo lo mismo pero esta vez Cheerilee empezó a moverse con más rapidez luego de diez minutos

—Ohhh Cheerilee me voy a venir—dijo Naruto mientras que seguía moviéndose

—Pues hazlo, he estado esperando eso desde que empezamos—dijo Cheerilee sin dejar de moverse y aún tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y la lengua hacia afuera, después de un par de minutos

—¡ME VEEENGOOO!—grito Naruto y se corrió dentro del culo de Cheerilee ocasionando que ella diera un grito de placer, Cheerilee aun teniendo la mirada perdida y con la lengua hacia afuera estaba sonriendo al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su culo y se desplomo cayendo en el torso de Naruto, Naruto la abrazo y le dio un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**ÁLOE Y LOTUS** (**van a tener el mismo sueño XD)**

Las chicas ya habían regresado del hospital y ahora se preparaban para ir a dormir

—sabes deberíamos dar una sesión de relajación para el señor Naruto después de que salga del hospital—dijo Áloe mientras que se ponía un camisón de color rosa transparente

—claro que sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de con nos salvara la vida—dijo Lotus mientras que se ponía un camisón de color celeste transparente, las chicas recordaron de como Naruto las salvo de las Arpías pero también recordaron de que lo vieron sin su chaqueta y también recordaron de que Naruto les había tocado su pechos mientras peleaba con Medusa y se sonrojaron

—emm jeje creo que es hora de dormir, buenas noches Lotus—dijo Áloe mientras se acostaba en su cama aun sonrojada

—Buenas noches Áloe—dijo Lotus mientras que se acostaba a su cama y también estaba sonrojada

—"_Buenas noches Naruto"—_pensaron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo y de inmediato se durmieron

Sueño de Áloe y Lotus

Naruto se encontraba en una especie de habitación para masajes y por su cara esperaba a alguien

—Naruto ¿estás listo para tus masajes especiales?—dijo una voz que Naruto dedujo que era de Áloe pero se dio cuenta de que Áloe le hablo desde afuera de la habitación

—Claro necesitaba esto—dijo Naruto

—Pues primero necesitamos que te quites la chaqueta—dijo otra voz que Naruto reconoció que era de Lotus

—emmm bueno—dijo Naruto algo confundido y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta—ya me la quite—dijo Naruto y entran Áloe y Lotus pero tenían unas toallas cubriéndolas, Naruto se sonrojo y una línea de sangre que le salía en la nariz

—Pues es hora de tu masaje—dijo Áloe con una voz sensual antes de que Naruto digiera algo Lotus beso a Naruto para callarlo luego Lotus se separó de Naruto y Áloe lo beso, Naruto tenía los ojos en forma de platos pero luego lo disfruto y les devolvía los besos y entraba su lengua en la boca de las chicas, luego que pararon los besos Lotus y Áloe se quitaron las toallas mostrando todo sus cuerpos a Naruto y él les dio una sonrisa

—Sí que son hermosa—dijo Naruto y ocasionando de que Lotus y Áloe dieran una risa

—jeje gracias Naruto—dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo luego Áloe y Lotus pusieron sus manos en el pantalón de Naruto y lo bajaron muy rápidamente y mostrando el enorme pene de Naruto

—Guau sabía que la tenías grande, pero nunca pensé que la tenías tan grande—dijo Lotus aun mirándolo

—Pues sorpresa—dijo Naruto, luego él se sentó en una mesa y las chicas se dirigieron hacia él y se pusieron de rodillas y empezaron a lamer el pene de Naruto de un lado cada una

—Ohhh chicas esto es lo mejor—dijo Naruto, las chicas lo lamian lentamente y en algunos momentos la ponían dentro de sus bocas y así pasaron el tiempo hasta que Naruto sintió que se iba a venir

—ohh Chicas me voy a Venir—dijo Naruto y las chicas se detuvieron y abrieron la boca con sus lenguas hacia afuera y cerrando los ojos, Naruto se corrió en sus caras y algunas cayeron en sus bocas

—Mmm delicioso ¿no lo crees Lotus?—dijo Áloe

—Pues claro que si—dijo Lotus

—Pues yo quiero más—dijo Áloe mientras se acerca el rostro de Lotus y empezó a lamer la cara de Lotus para tener el semen que tenía ella después de terminar de limpiar la cara dio una sonrisa y beso a Lotus en la boca, Lotus hizo lo mismo y empezó a lamer la cara de Áloe hasta dejarla completamente limpia e igual beso a Áloe pero ella entro su lengua dentro de la boca de Áloe y al separarse vieron a Naruto disfrutando de la vista y se fijaron de que el pene de Naruto se puso más duro que antes

—Bueno Naruto ahora es tu turno de que me hagas sentir bien—dijo Lotus

—pero yo quiero que me haga sentir bien ahora—dijo Áloe mientras hacia un puchero

—tengo la solución necesito que Áloe se acueste en la mesa y que Lotus se acueste encima de ella y ambas abran la pierna—dijo Naruto y ambas chicas hicieron lo que les dijo Naruto, Naruto se arrodillo y empezó a lamer las vaginas de las chicas al mismo tiempo

—ohh…Naruto…mmm—dijo Áloe

—esa fue…mmm…una idea brillante—dijo Lotus disfrutando el momento, luego ve a Áloe a los ojos y se empiezan a besar con pasión mientras que Naruto les lamia sus vaginas, pasaron unos veinte minutos y las chicas seguían besándose pero sintieron que se iban a correr le querían avisar a Naruto pero no querían dejar de besarse y se corrieron en la cara de Naruto, Naruto se tragó el semen que le cayó en la boca y con el resto se lo limpio con su manos, luego vio que las chicas se separaron de su beso y luego puso sus manos delante de las caras de Áloe y Lotus, las chicas entendieron el mensaje y empezaron a lamer el semen de sus manos saboreando cada gota y al terminar

—y ahora la diversión—dijo Naruto y se acercó Lotus que estaba acostada en la mesa y elevo sus pies y metió su pene dentro de la vagina de Lotus y empezó a embestirla

—ohhh...Narutooo...mmm—decía Lotus mientras que era embestida por Naruto

—no es justo, ¿y yo que?—dijo Áloe mientras que solo podía ver

—Pues siéntate en la cara de Lotus—dijo Naruto mientras seguía embistiendo a Lotus y Áloe le gustó la idea y se sentó en la cara de Lotus y Lotus empezó a lamer

—ohhh... Lotus...mmmm...—dijo Áloe mientras daba algunos gritos de placer por sentir la lengua de Lotus saboreando su vagina, Naruto no paraba de embestir a Lotus y ella si pudiera hablar le diría que no se detuviera pero como estaba lengüeteando la vagina Áloe, Áloe y Naruto se empezaron a besar mientras que Naruto no dejaba de embestir a Lotus y llevaban así una media hora y Naruto se separó del beso

—Lotus me voy a correr—dijo Naruto, Lotus aun no podía hablar porque seguía lamiendo la vagina de Áloe

—yo ahhh también mmm—dijo Áloe mientras que Lotus le seguía lamiendo la vagina, después de unos diez minutos

—¡ME VENGOOO!—gritaron Naruto y Áloe y Naruto se corrio dentro de la vagina de Lotus y Áloe se corrio en la cara de Lotus, Lotus empezó a beber cada gota de semen que salia de la vagina de Áloe, Lotus al terminar le dijo a Áloe que le tocaba y cambiaron de posicion quedando a Áloe acostada en la mesa y Lotus se puso de pie y se sento en la cara de Áloe, Áloe empezó a lamer la vagina de Lotus que obiamente aun tenia semen de Naruto

—ooohhhh Áloe...mmmm...sigue asi—dijo Lotus mientras que Áloe le seguia lamiendo la vagina, pero se detubo

—¿que esperas Naruto?, yo tambien quiero que me hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Lotus — dijo Áloe y Naruto metio su pene de golpe en la vagina de Áloe ocasionando de que diera un grito de plaer y Áloe volvia lamer la vegina de Lotus

—ooohhh Áloe est se siente muy bien—dijo Naruto empezando a embestir a Áloe y ella solo daba algunosgrtos de placer mientras que lamia la vagina de Lotus

—ohhh...mmmm...Áloe no...mmm...te detengas—dijo Lotus mientras que Áloe le seguia lamiendola vagina, luego Ltus se iclino un poco y beso a Naruto mietras que el seguia embistiendo a Áloe, Narutoy Lotus seguian besand mientras que su lenguas estaban adentro de la boca del otro, luego de estar así por una media hora y los tressentian queya se iban a venir

—Áloe me voy a venir—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestir a Áloe

—yo igual—dijo Lotus

—yoigual, corramonos juntos—dijo Áloe y siguio lamiendo la vagina de Lotus, luego de unos minutos ya no lo aguataro mas

—¡MEEEE VENNNGOOO!—gritaron los tres, Naruto se corrio adentro de Áloe y Lotus se corrio en la cara de Áloe, ella saboreaba cada gota y se vijaba que no se desperdiciara

—ohhh eso fue fantastico—dijo Naruto

—sabiamos que te gustaria—dijeron Lotus y Áloe al mismo tiempo

—pero todavia no termino—dijo Naruto y acto seguido aprecieron cinco narutos mas, las chicas tenian los ojos bien abiertos por que ya sabian lo que venia, luego tres Naruto estaban con Lotus y los otros tres estaban con Áloe, luego tomaron a las chicas y uno les tomo el tracero y lo elevo al iare y metieron de golpe sus penes en las vaginas

—ohhh Naruto esto se siente ...mmmm...muy bien—dijo Lotus mientras era embestida por Naruto

—pero ahhh ¿por que...ohhh hiciste ...mmmm. mas tu?—pregunto Áloe mientras que era embestida po Naruto

—para esto—dijo Naruto, luego Naruto se acosto sin sacar su pene de la vagina de Lotus quedando ella encima de el, mientras que Áloe se quedo abrazada de Naruto mientras era embestida por su Naruto, luego unos de los clones metio se acerco a Lotus y sin que se diera cuenta metio de un solo golpe su pene dentro del culo, y otro clon hizo lo mismo con Áloe

—¡AAAAHHHHHHHHH!—gritaron Lotus y Áloe con la lengua hacia afuera y con la mirada perdida hacia eltecho

—oohh chicas ahhh son muy estrecha—dijeron los clones que seguian embistiendo el culo de las chicas

—ahhhh ohhh ahhhh y tuuu mmmm la tienes muy grande—dijeron las chicas aun teniendo la mirada perdida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera con una sonrisa, luego un clon se puso de rodillas y puso su pene cerca de la cara de Lotus, ella entendio el mensaje y empezó a chupar el pene de Naruto, el ultimo clon se acerco donde Áloe seguia disfrutando las ambestidas que le daban los Narutos, Áloe vio que se acerco y se iclino hacia el lado donde estaba el clon y agarro su pene y empezó a chuparlo con pasion

—ohhh chicas sigan asi—dijeron los Narutos al sentir las bocas y lenguas de las chicas y las chicas aun tenian las mirada perdidas pero seguian saboreando el pene de Naruto dentro de sus bocas y tambien sentian las embestidas salovajes de su culo y su vagina, luego de una hora los Narutos aumentaron las embestidas ocasionando de que la chicas estubieran mas excitadas de lo que estaban antes

—chicas preparense...mmm me voya venir—dijeron todos los Narutos

—mmmmmm ammmm fmmmm—era lo unico que dijeron las chicas por que no querian soltar los penes de Narutos de sus bocas, luego Naruto ya no aguanto mas

—¡MEEE VENNNGGGOOOOOO!—gritaron los Naruto y se corrieron en la vagina, en el culo y en la bocas de las chicas, pero era tanto semen que las llenaron y una gran cantidad salia de sus bocas, de sus vaginas y de sus culo, los cinco clones desaparecieron el real estaba abrazando a Áloe ara que no se cayera luego camino hacia donde estaba Lotus y vio que ella estaba con la mirada perdida hacia el techo, con la lengua hacia afuera y con una sonrisa, luego acosto a Áloe al lado de Lotus vio que ella tenia la misma exprecion de Lotus, luego ambas chicas se vieron y empezaron a lamer la cara de la otra para limpiar sus cara que tenian algunas gotas de semen y al terminar vieron a Naruto y les indico con el dedo que se acostara con ellas y Naruto obedecio y se acostoenmedio de las chicas, luego Naruto beso a cada una en la frente

—las amo—dijo Naruto

**continuara**

**perdonen por la demora, espero queles alla gustado el capitulo y espero que dejen sus comentarios y nos leemos luego**

**adios XD**


	12. el sueño apasionado de las chicas parte3

LA REALIDAD O EN SUEÑO

**Capítulo 12: el sueño apasionado de las chicas parte 3**

**perdon por la demora lo que pasa es que estaba enfermito y el doctor me dijo que descansara y nada de computador, tambien tuve examanes y si preguntan como me fue, solo les dire que me fue como brazil contra alemania (no se ofendan brazil no es por molestarlos es solo una expresion)**

**DERPY HOOVES**

Derpy caminaba hacia su casa pensando en lo grave que estaba Naruto después de esa pelea contra Medusa y las arpías, cuando llego a su casa alguien la llamo

— Mami llegaste — dijo una unicornio de nueve años idéntica a Derpy pero en vez de tener los ojos bizcos los tenia normales, tenía una polera de color verde claro y una falda color blanco

—Dinky ¿cómo te fue en el colegio?— pregunto Derpy al ver a su hija

—Me fue muy bien pero hubo una profesora de repuesto, dijeron que la profesora Cheerilee tuvo que salir—dijo Dinky

—Por lo menos tuviste clases, pero ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?, se supone que deberías estar dormida hace media hora—dijo Derpy regañándola

—lo que pasa es que no podía dormir sin desearte buenas noches mama—dijo Dinky, Derpy se encariño con lo que dijo y le dio un beso en la frente

—Buenas noches hija—dijo Derpy

—buenas noches mama—Dinky ya dirigiéndose a su cuarto, Derpy hizo lo mismo y se cambió de ropa y ahora llevaba un camisón de color blanco transparente y se durmió inmediatamente

Sueño de Derpy

Naruto se encontraba en la casa de Derpy para ser más específico en la sala sentado en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa, en su cara se notaba que estaba aburrido

— (Bostezo) no sé por qué me pidió Derpy que viniera acá, si está demorando mucho—dijo Naruto mientras miraba para todos lados, luego escucha una voz que se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta

—bueno Naruto me dijeron que hace poco fue tu cumpleaños, y como no lo sabía no pude darte un regalo—dijo Derpy

—oye no es necesario de que me regales nada—dijo Naruto

—aun así te traje un regalo, espero que te guste—dijo Derpy ya entrando totalmente sin ropa llegaba una especie de cinta roja y con un moño que le cubría sus pechos y tenía una nota que decía "_para: Naruto"_, Naruto no despegaba la vista de Derpy ni si quiera se movía, Derpy sonrió al conseguir la atención de Naruto

—¿Vas a abrir tu regalo o lo hago yo?—dijo Derpy con una voz sensual a lo que Naruto sonrió

—Hazlo tú—dijo Naruto y Derpy empezó a desatar el nudo y al terminar dejo ver sus pechos y con una sonrisa empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Naruto y se sentó en las piernas de Naruto

—Y Naruto ¿te gusta tu regalo?—dijo Derpy mientras desabrochaba la chaqueta de Naruto muy lentamente

—pues claro que me gusta, me gustara más cuando haga esto—dijo Naruto y empezó a besar a Derpy mientras masajeaba los pechos de, Derpy sin previo aviso entro su lengua en la boca de Naruto y pudo sacar la chaqueta de Naruto dejándolo solo con pantalones, Naruto entro su lengua en la boca de Derpy y ambos exploraban la boca del otro con sus lenguas, Naruto se separó de la boca de Derpy dejando un hilo de saliva que los unía y empezó a lamer los pechos de Derpy ella solo pudo dar algunos gemidos de placer, luego de varios minutos de lamer empezó a morder levemente los pezones

—ahhh Na…Naruto…esto es…lo mejor…mmm—dijo Derpy mientras que Naruto le seguía mordiendo el pezón, luego Naruto movió su mano asía su vagina y de inmediato entro tres dedos y empezó a moverlos

—ahhhhhhhhh ohhhhh mmmmm—era lo único que decía Derpy al estar tan excitada, seguían así por unos diez minutos y Derpy se corrió en la mano de Naruto, Naruto saco su mano y vio que estaba empapada de semen de Derpy luego acerco su mano en la cara de Derpy y ella empezó a lamer la mano muy lentamente hasta que la limpio cada gota, luego se bajó de Naruto y empezó a quitarle los pantalones y los bóxer y vio el pene de Naruto completamente erecto

—Mmmmm se ve delicioso—dijo Derpy mientras se lamia los labios y puso su mano en el pene de Naruto y empezó a moverlo

—pues…no lo…sabrás….ohh…si no lo pruebas—dijo Naruto mientras gruñía de placer, Derpy dejo de mover su mano y empezó a lamer muy lentamente desde la base hasta la punta siempre mirando a Naruto con sus ojos bizcos y después de lamer todo el pene empezó a lamer solo la punta, usaba la punta de su lengua para lamer la punta del pene de Naruto, lamia toda la punta una y otras vez, Naruto solo podía gemir de placer por lo que Derpy Hacia, luego Derpy metió el pene de Naruto dentro de su boca y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba y hacia abajo, Naruto gruñía más fuerte y miro a Derpy que seguía moviendo su cabeza pero aún tenía los ojos abiertos pero tenía la mirada perdida luego de unos minutos de hacer lo mismo, Naruto sin previo aviso se vino dentro de la boca de Derpy, ella trato de tragarlo todo pero no pudo y se separó del pene de Naruto, Naruto seguía viniéndose y su semen llego a cubrir gran parte de su cara, Derpy termino de tragarse el semen que tenía en la boca y luego con su lengua se lamio los labios para obtener el semen que estaba ahí, luego utilizo su mano para limpiarse la cara y después de recoger el semen de Naruto con su mano, puso su mano dentro de su boca tragándose cada gota de Semen de Naruto y empezó a ser unos ruidos de gusto

—mmmmm eso estuvo delicioso, ¿me devolverías el favor?...amor—dijo Derpy con una sonrisa seductora y ya acostándose en la mesa y separando las piernas dejando ver su vagina totalmente mojada, Naruto no despegaba la vista en la vagina de Derpy luego miro a Derpy y ella tenía una sonrisa pervertida y una cara que decía "_empieza de una vez", _Naruto se puso de rodillas y empezó a lamer la vagina de Derpy causando que ella diera algunos gemidos de placer, para aumentar su placer Derpy se masajeaba sus pechos aumentando los gemidos, luego de unos diez minutos de hacer lo mismo Derpy trataba de aguantar más tiempo, Naruto vio que Derpy aguantaba lo más que podía y puso dos dedos dentro del culo y empezó a moverlos

— ¡AHHHHH!, Na...Naruto, ohhhhh...mmmm sigue—dijo Derpy mientras daba leves gritos de placer, luego de varios minutos Derpy ya no aguanto más y se corrió en toda la cara de Naruto, Naruto empezó a tragar el semen que tenía en la boca y se limpió su cara con un paño, Derpy aún seguía acostada en la mesa pero con una sonrisa y estaba respirando por la boca

—Eso…fue…lo mejor que eh…sentido—dijo Derpy mientras recuperaba el aliento

—lo mismo dijo, oye te dijo que conocí a tu hija y me callo bien—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

—Es imposible que alguien le cayera mal—dijo Derpy ya sentándose y mirando a Naruto

—Estuve pensando en algo, me gustaría ser el papel de padre para esta niña—Dijo Naruto mientras sacaba una cajita de color negro y se estaba arrodillando

—Na…Naruto—dijo Derpy a punto de llorar

—Derpy ¿te casarías conmigo?—dijo Naruto abriendo la caja mostrando un anillo con un diamante, Derpy empezó a llorar de felicidad y se lanzó hacia Naruto quedando ella encima de Naruto y empezó a besarlo con pasión luego Derpy dejo de besar a Naruto para tomar aire

—¿ Eso es un sí?—dijo Naruto, Derpy se rio por la pregunta

—¿Creo que me falta algo?—dijo Derpy mostrando se mano izquierda, Naruto entendió el mensaje y puso el anillo en el dedo anular, al colocarlo Derpy no pudo más y empezó a besar salvajemente, Naruto estaba sorprendido por la nueva actitud de Derpy y al separarse

—Guau Derpy, que beso—dijo Naruto totalmente sorprendido

—jeje bueno no me pude contralar, pero ahora no esperare la noche de bodas—dijo Derpy y volvió a besar a Naruto, él se lo devolvió y ambos ya se estaban besando, y al separarse Derpy tomo el pene de Naruto y se lo dirigió hacia su vagina, luego Derpy se lo metió de golpe

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡POR CELESTIA! —gritaba Derpy al sentir el pene de Naruto dentro de su vagina, cuando ella se acostumbró empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba y hacia abajo, ella daba algunos gritos de placer y Naruto con una mano la puso en la cadera de Derpy y con la otra empezó a masajear unos de los pechos de Derpy

—ahhhh ohhhh Na…Naruto…mmm…—dijo Derpy muy excitada

—No conocía…ese lado tuyo—dijo Naruto disfrutando la sensación que tenia

—Hay muchas ohhh mmmm…cosas que no sabes de…ahhhh…de mi…querido— decía Derpy mientras no dejaba de mover sus caderas

—Pues ohhh me gusta—dijo Naruto apretando más fuerte su pecho, aumentando la excitación de Derpy, luego de una hora de hacer lo mismo

— ohhh...mmmm— decía Derpy muy excitada mientras que no dejaba mover sus cadera, Naruto se empezó a mover sus caderas, ya ambos haciendo lo mismo por una hora y media ya no aguantaban mas

—ahhh Derpy me...voy a venir—dijo Naruto aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos de sus caderas

—Ahhh...ohhhh yo también...hazlo adentro...mmm—dijo Derpy si dejar mover su cadera, luego de un par de minutos

—¡ME VEEEENNNGOOOO!—gritaron ambos y se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Derpy tenía la lengua hacia afuera y con una sonrisa al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de ella, Derpy estaba algo cansada y se desplomo encima de Naruto

—Jejeje eso fue...fantástico—dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Derpy

—¿Y quién dijo que terminamos?—dijo Derpy con una sonrisa seductora luego se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa mostrando su trasero luego lo sacudió

—Te falta esto—dijo Derpy tomando su trasero con sus manos y abriéndolo mostrando su culo, Naruto entendió y se levantó y puso su pene sobre el culo de Derpy

—¿estas segura?, te va a doler—dijo Naruto

—pues claro que si—dijo Derpy y Naruto metió de golpe su pene dentro del culo de Derpy ocasionando un grito de ella

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH!—grito Derpy

—perdón, perdón, te lo voy a quitar inmediatamente—dijo Naruto y apunto de quitar su pene del culo de Derpy pero Derpy no lo iba a permitir

—Ni siquiera se te acurra—dijo Derpy con un aura asesina

—Pero…—dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido

—No te preocupes, me acostumbrare—dijo Derpy con algunas lágrimas pero siempre miraba de enfrente para que Naruto no la viera, Naruto empezó a embestirla lentamente para que no le doliera

—Ohhhh ahhhh mmmmm Naruto…mmm es muy grande—decía Derpy ya dejando de llorar y disfrutando el pene de Naruto dentro de su culo

—Ohhh tú la tienes…ahh muy estrecha—dijo Naruto aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas

—¡OHH! ¡AHHH! NA…NARUTO ¡OOOHH! MÁS RAPIDO—dijo Derpy teniendo la mirada pérdida, con la lengua hacia afuera y babeando

—¡ohhh! Si… ¿si eso es lo que quieres?—dijo Naruto y de inmediato empezó a embestirla con mayor velocidad y con más fuerza

—¡AHHHH! Así… sigue así—decía Derpy mientras era embestida por Naruto, luego de unas dos horas de hacer lo mismo, Naruto ya sentía que se iba a venir

—ohh Derpy me voy a venir—dijo Naruto sin para de embestir a Derpy

—Pues Ahhhh…ohhh…mmmm…hazlo he estado…mmm esperándolo—dijo Derpy aun teniendo la mirada perdida y con la lengua hacia afuera, luego Naruto seguía embistiendo a Derpy cuando ya no podía aguantar más metió su pene hasta el fondo del culo de Derpy

—¡ME VEEEEENNNGGGOOOOOOO!—grito Naruto y corriéndose dentro del culo de Derpy, ella solo dio un grito de placer y se tumbó en la mesa, Naruto saco su pene del culo de Derpy y su semen salía del culo de Derpy luego tomo a Derpy a estilo de novia y la llevo a su cuarto y al llegar se acostó con ella y le dio un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**ZECORA**

Zecora ya había llegado a su casa y se estaba bañando

—"_ahhh eso necesitaba, ya que en el spa no alcance a relajarme, ojala Naruto este bien, esas heridas se tardaran en recuperar"—_pensaba Zecora preocupada al recordar las heridas de Naruto, luego de terminar de terminar de bañarse se secaba el pelo y su cuerpo luego de terminar de secarse fue directo hacia su cama (ella duerme desnuda XD)

Sueño de Zecora (cuando se conocieron)

Naruto se habría ofrecido a ayudar a Zecora para cargar sus cosas pasaron los minutos las cosas que necesitaba Zecora ya estaban lista y Naruto acompaño a Zecora a su casa y empezaron a conversar y Naruto le empezó a contar una de sus batallas mientras cargaba las cosas de Zecora y las cosas que le trajo Gamakichi

—y así fue como derrote a mi amigo Neji—dijo Naruto

—Valla se ve que eres muy fuerte—dijo Zecora

—jejej ni tan fuerte soy—dijo Naruto

—bueno esta es mi casa, gracias por ayudarme—dijo Zecora con un rubor

—jeje no te preocupes, cuando necesites ayuda solo pídemela—dijo Naruto y antes de que Zecora hablara Naruto le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero Zecora movió la cabeza y Naruto termino de darle un beso en la boca, Zecora tenía los ojos en forma de plato y la cara totalmente roja al ver que Naruto la estaba besando, Naruto se separó y con una tenía una sonrisa

—mmm sabes tu boca tiene un buen sabor—dijo Naruto, Zecora sin pensarlo ni un segundo agarro la chaqueta de Naruto y lo entro a su casa luego Zecora clavo varias tablas de madera en la puerta

—jeje ¿parece que no quieres que nos interrumpan?—dijo Naruto, Zecora se dio media vuelta para ver a Naruto ella tenía una sonrisa seductora y se lanzó encima de Naruto ocasionando de que ambos cayeran en suelo y lo beso salvajemente entrando su lengua a la boca de Naruto, Naruto le devolvió el beso y también entro su lengua en la boca de Zecora, los dos exploraban la boca del otro luego se separaron del beso lo único que los unía era un hilo de saliva que tenían en la boca

—Ohhh eso sí que es un beso—dijo Zecora

—Lo mismo dijo yo—dijo Naruto, Zecora tomo su falda y se lo quito dejando ver su vagina luego se sentó en la cara de Naruto, Naruto empezó a lamer la vagina de Zecora, ella solo daba algunos gemidos de placer luego Zecora se desplomo (posición 69) y agarro el pantalón y lo destrozo dejando su pene totalmente erecto luego Zecora empezó a lamer desde la punta hasta la base, Naruto seguía lamiendo la vagina de Zecora pero empezó a gruñir de placer por la lamidas que le daba Zecora pero se le ocurrió una idea y metió de golpe dos dedos en su culo ocasionando un grito de ella y luego empezó a moverlos

—¡AAAHHH! Naruto…ohhhh…mmm no hagas eso—dijo Zecora esperando de que Naruto le haga caso pero Naruto no paro, ella se enojó un poco y para vengarse metió el pene de Naruto en su boca y empezó a chuparlo con fuerza, Naruto gruñía más fuerte pero no deja de lamer la vagina ni dejaba de mover sus dedos en el culo de Zecora, Zecora odiaba admitirlo pero chupar su pene con fuerza, moviendo los dedos en su culo y que le lamia la vagina la excitaba enormemente era tanta la excitación que se vino en la cara de Naruto, a él no le importó y siguió lamiendo su vagina y moviendo sus dedos más rápido

—no me detendré hasta que me corra yo—dijo Naruto volviendo a lamer la vagina de Zecora y moviendo sus dedos aún más rápido, Zecora seguía chupando el pene de Naruto pero ya tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, luego de una media hora aún seguían haciendo lo mismo y Zecora ya se había venido como tres veces en la cara de Naruto, Naruto finalmente se vino en la boca de Zecora, pero Zecora no pudo contener todo el semen de Naruto y salió un poco cantidad, Zecora al terminar de tragar todo el semen que tenía en la boca empezó a lamer con su lengua el semen que se le había escapado, al termina giro hacia la izquierda y cayó al lado de Naruto, luego se sentó y vio que la cara de Naruto estaba llena de su semen luego se acero a su cara y empezó a lamerla para limpiar el semen que tenía en su cara, y en vez de votar el semen que recogía se la empezaba a tragar, siguió así hasta que la cara de Naruto quedara limpia

—mmmm tu semen y el mío saben muy bien—dijo Zecora lamiéndose sus labios, luego se acostó de lado y levanto uno de sus casco mostrando su vagina que estaba húmeda, Naruto se acostó detrás de ella y puso su pene dentro de la vagina de Zecora de golpe y empezó a embestirla

—ahhhh ohhhh mmm Na…Naruto ohhh sigue así mmm—decía Zecora mientras daba leves gritos de placer, Naruto tomo el casco que tenía Zecora y lo levanto aún más aumenta la profundidad de sus embestidas

—¿Te gusta así? Hermosa—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestir a Zecora

—ahhh mmmm ¡SIIII! ¡ME ENCANTA!—grito Zecora totalmente excitada, Naruto utilizó su otra mano para sacarle la ropa que le cubría sus pechos y al sacarle la ropa empezó a masajear unos de sus pechos aumentando la excitación de Zecora, ella estaba sonriendo, gritando con un rubor en su cara y ella utilizó una mano para masajearse ella misma unos de sus pechos, seguían así por una hora y Naruto sentía que ya se iba a venir

—ahhh Zecora prepárate…me voy a venir—dijo Naruto aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas

—ahhhhhh oohhhh hazlo adentro…mmmm…quiero sentirte adentro mío, además ahhhh yo también ohhhhh me voy a venir—dijo Zecora con la mirada perdida, luego de un par de minutos

—¡ME VEEENNNGGOOOOO!—gritaron ambos corriéndose al mismo tiempo, Naruto saco su pene dentro de la vagina de Zecora, y vio que una gran cantidad de semen salía de la vagina de Zecora, Zecora puso su mano en su vagina y recogió el semen que salía de su vagina y empezó a beberla saboreando su mano no quería dejar ni una gota

—Mmmmm me encanta este sabor—dijo Zecora y Naruto volvió a levantar su casco

—Aún no terminamos—dijo Naruto y antes de que Zecora dijera algo Naruto metió su pene dentro del culo de Zecora

—¡AHHHHHH! ¡OOOHHH! ¡NA…NARUTO!—grito Zecora teniendo la lengua hacia afuera y con la mirada perdida, Naruto empezó a embestirla con más fuerza, Zecora no podía pensar con claridad solo disfrutaba la sensación que tenía, Naruto empezó a embestirla con la mayor fuerza que tenia

—¡AAAHHH! ¡ MMMMMM! NA...NARUTO... MAS FUERTE HAZLO ¡OHHHHH! ¡ HAZLO MAS FUERTE!—grito Zecora aun teniendo la mirada perdida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera, Naruto obedeció la petición de Zecora y empezó a embestirla con mayor fuerza, siguieron así por una hora y Naruto sitio que se estaba a punto de venir

—Zecora…ohhh me voy a venir—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestir a Zecora

—¡PUES HAZLO! ¡NO TE CONTENGAS!—grito Zecora, Naruto seguía embistiéndola hasta que ya no pudo más y se vino dentro del culo de Zecora y ella daba un grito de placer al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su culo, después Zecora se dio media vuelta y vio a Naruto que tenía una sonrisa mostrando los dientes y con los ojos cerrados luego Naruto le dio un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**CHERRY JUBILEE**

Cherry se había dirigido hacia su nueva casa, se estaba paseando de un lado a otro pensando en el pobre Naruto

—ojala que Naruto se encuentre bien, esas heridas eran muy profundas, ya se le voy hacer un pastel de cereza—dijo Cherry dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer el pastel y al terminarlo dejo en la mesa para que se enfriara y se fue a su habitación y se puso un camisón de color rosa pálido luego se acostó en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente

Sueño de Cherry

Cherry se encontraba en su casa preparando tortas de cereza y por su cara se notaba que estaba esperando a alguien, y de repente se escuchó que tocaban la puerta

—Ya van—dijo Cherry dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió vio que era Naruto —Naruto me alegra que hubieras venido—dijo Cherry dejando pasar a Naruto a su casa

—Pues claro que iba a venir, pero ¿que era tan importante que tienes que decirme?—pregunto Naruto

—es solo una cosita pequeñita, pero mientras ve hacia la cocina te tengo un pastel solo para ti mientras me esperas está en la mesa—dijo Cherry y Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la cocina, ya pasaron cinco minutos y Naruto ya había terminado el pastel

—ahhhh eso fue muy delicioso—dijo Naruto

—me alegro que te allá gustado—dijo Cherry entrando a la cocina

—Claro que si pues... —dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar por que vio a Cherry con solo medias negras transparente y no tenía su cinta amarilla y su pelo llegaba hasta su cintura

—y veo que te gusta otra cosa —dijo Cherry mientras tomaba sus pechos y empezó a moverlos excitándose un poco pero excitando a Naruto—yo te amo Naruto y quiero que me hagas tuya—dijo Cherry caminando hacia la mesa luego se sienta en la mesa y abre sus piernas dejando ver su vagina, Naruto estaba quieto y luego decidió pensar un poco después de cero punto un segundo decidió seguir el juego y antes de ir a su vagina beso a Cherry en la boca, Cherry esperaba otra cosa pero no se podía quejar así que le devolvió el beso, luego Naruto entro su lengua en la boca de Cherry explorando cada centímetro y Cherry imito a Naruto y también entro su lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto y exploro toda la boca de Naruto, luego de un tiempo ambos se separaron para tomar aire y lo único que los unía era un hilo de saliva que salían de su boca

—jejeje eso sí que fue un beso—dijo Cherry con una sonrisa

—gracias preciosa, tu boca sabe a cereza, mmm me gustaría ahora hare esto—dijo Naruto y se dirigió hacia la vagina de Cherry Naruto se puso de rodillas y su cara estaba en la altura de la vagina de Cherry, Naruto no espero ningún segundo y empezó a lamer la vagina de Cherry, ella daba algunos gritos de placer al sentir la lengua de Naruto en su vagina y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto para que no dejare de lamer su vagina

—ooh Naruto…mmm por favor…ahh no pares—dijo Cherry mientras daba gemidos de placer, Naruto no dejaba de lamer la vagina de Mare y aprovecho a tomar los pechos y la apretó con mucha fuerza

—ohh Naruto toma mis pechos con fuerza mmm…ohh—dijo Cherry mientras arqueaba la espalda, Naruto le hizo caso y apretó los pechos con más fuerza, después de unos minutos de hacer lo mismo Cherry ya estaba a punto de venirse

—Naruto…mmm…¡ME VENGO!—dijo Cherry y acto seguido se corrió en la cara de Naruto, Naruto se trajo un poco del semen de Cherry y lo demás se lo limpio con su mano y cuando ya tenía el semen que tenía en la cara en su mano, metió su mano en la boca de Cherry obligándola a beber su propio semen pero ella le excitaba aún más ese lado de Naruto y empezó a beber su propio semen y se aseguró de que no quedara ni una gota y cuando termino de tragar todo saboreo sus labios

—Igual que tus besos, saben a cereza —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, Cherry le devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada seductora

—ahora es tu turno —dijo Cherry ya parándose en la mesa, Luego Naruto se sentó en la mesa y Cherry se puso de rodillas y con sus manos saco de un solo tirón dejando ver el pene de Naruto totalmente erecto impresionando a Cherry por su tamaño

—Valla es muy grande—dijo Cherry mientras tomaba el pene de Naruto con su mano

—Pues has lo que quieras—dijo Naruto mientras se estaba sacando su chaqueta quedando completamente desnudo, Cherry no espero ni un segundo y empezó a lamer el pene de Naruto desde la punta hasta la base hasta que la lamio totalmente, luego abrió su boca y se la metió entera y empezó a chuparla con fuerza

—Ohh Cherry ohhh esto es mmm lo mejor que eh ahh sentido—dijo Naruto mientras gruñía de placer, Cherry solo seguía chupando con más fuerza que antes aumentando la excitación de Naruto, después de un rato Naruto sintió que se iba a venir

—Cherry... ¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto y se vino dentro de la boca de Cherry, pero era tanto que una gran cantidad cayo en su pechos, Cherry lo estaba saboreando cada gota y se tragaba todo muy lentamente el semen que tenía en la boca luego con su mano se limpió sus pechos muy lentamente, esto provoco que se movieran excitando aún más a Cherry y a Naruto, luego de tener el semen de Naruto en su mano se lo trago saboreando cada gota

—Estaba delicioso—dijo Cherry con una sonrisa lujuriosa

—Sí que te gusto—dijo Naruto

—claro que sí, pero ahora quiero hacer lo más importante—dijo Cherry y tomo sus patas y la levanto hasta sus hombros mostrando su vagina que estaba goteando, Naruto no espero más a Cherry y metió de un solo empujón su pene dentro de la vagina de Cherry y empezó a embestirla con fuerza

—Ohh ahh siii Naruto sigue…mmm ohh—dijo Cherry mientras que Naruto la seguía embistiéndola

—Pues si es lo que quieres, voy a seguir hasta que quede satisfecho—dijo Naruto

—Me gusto esa parte—dijo Cherry, Naruto la seguía embistiéndola con más fuerza y ella estaba con la boca abierta y con la lengua afuera, después de 1 hora ambos ya estaban a punto de correrse

—Cherry ohh me voy a venir—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestirla

—yo ahh mmm También—dijo Cherry, Naruto empezó a embestirla con más fuerza aumentando los gritos de Cherry

— ¡ME VENGOOO!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ambos se corrieron y una pequeña cantidad de semen salía de la vagina de Cherry, Cherry estaba sonriendo al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de ella

—¿y que te pareció?—dijo Naruto viendo a Cherry con la lengua hacia afuera

—Fue fantástico—dijo Cherry mirando Naruto, luego se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió donde cocina y se inclinó dejando ver su trasero, luego con sus manos abrió su trasero dejando ver su vagina y su culo

—ahora te falta este por llenar—dijo Cherry con una voz seductora, Naruto no quería a alargar esto así que fue donde estaba Cherry y puso sus mano en las caderas de Cherry, ella cuando sintió las manos de Naruto en su cadera puso sus manos en la cocina para apoyarse, Naruto empezó a acercar su pene en el culo de Cherry, ya estando cerca metió de golpe su pene dentro del culo de Cherry y empezó a embestirla con fuerza, ocasionando un grito de ella

—¡AHHHHHH!...¡NARUTO... OHHHH... PARA LA PROXIMA... MMMMM HAZLO MAS AAAHHHH DESPACIO!—grito Cherry tratando de sonar molesta pero estaba demasiado excitada

—dices eso, ohhh pero lo estás disfrutando ahhhh ¿cierto?—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestirla con fuerza

—¡ESO... AHHHH...ESO NO ES... OHHH AHHH MMMM...!—Dijo Cherry pero se detuvo por que Naruto aumento la velocidad de las embestidas —¡ AQUIEN ENGAÑO, POR FAVOR NARUTO NO TE DETENGAS, HAZLO MAS FUERTE!—grito Cherry con la mirada perdida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera

—la tienes muy estrecha…ohhh…me encanta—dijo Naruto, llevaban unas dos horas haciendo lo mismo pero esta vez Naruto empezó a moverse con más rapidez luego de diez minutos

—Ohhh Cherry me voy a venir—dijo Naruto mientras que seguía moviéndose

—Pues hazlo, he estado esperando eso desde que empezamos—dijo Cherry, aún tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y la lengua hacia afuera, después de un par de minutos

— ¡ME VEEENGOOO!—grito Naruto y se corrió dentro del culo de Cherry ocasionando que ella diera un grito de placer, Cherry aun teniendo la mirada perdida y con la lengua hacia afuera estaba sonriendo al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su culo, ella casi se cae al suelo pero Naruto la atrapa antes de caerse luego lo toma al estilo de novia y Naruto la besa en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**DARING DO**

Daring do se encontraba caminando por las calles de Poniville, iba en camino a la casa que estaba pagando por mientras que se quedaba en Poniville, y al llegar a su casa (era una típica casa de madera)

—qué día, primero me invitan al spa y cuando todo estaba tranquilo a Naruto lo ataca medusa y como once arpías y cuando ya los derroto tiene una heridas graves, ojala que este bien—dijo Daring con un sonrojo — ¿y yo porque me preocupo tanto por él? ¿Acaso me….enamore de él?—dijo Daring ya saliendo vapor por sus orejas—y lo más importante ¿Por qué estoy hablando sola?—dijo Daring dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando sola, luego decidió olvidarse el tema de su "enamoramiento" de Naruto y se dirigió de inmediato a su habitación y se durmió inmediatamente sin cambiarse de ropa

Sueño de Daring

Daring y Naruto se encontraban corriendo en un templo (estilo azteca), Daring Do tenía su típica ropa, pero Naruto se vestía igual a indiana Jones incluyendo su látigo (XD XD XD XD XD), ellos estaban esquivando alguna trampas luego corrieron donde había luz y las trampas se habían dejado de funcionar

—Ufff eso estuvo cerca —dijo Naruto limpiándose su ropa

—demasiado cerca, pero estamos a salvo—dijo Daring Do pero no despegaba su mirada en Naruto —"_(suspiro) se ve tan lindo con esa ropa"_—pensaba Daring con una sonrisa de boba y más encima estaba babeando

—ehhhh ¿Daring estas bien?—pregunto Naruto viendo la sonrisa boba que tenía Daring, cuando ella se dio cuenta se limpió la baba

—Ehhh si estoy sigamos—dijo Daring avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer, ya llevaban un rato caminando y cuando encontraron una especie de cámara que tenía cuatros especie de camas, Naruto no entendía esto pero Daring Do reconocía muy bien esta parte del templo

—Si preguntas, esta parte del templo la llaman la cámara de los sacrificios—dijo Daring, Naruto al escuchar cómo se llamaba el lugar donde estaban empezó a sudar como loco

—emm jeje mejor sigamos—dijo Naruto ya saliendo de la cámara de los sacrificios, Daring se rio por la actitud de Naruto y lo siguió, ya llevaban un rato caminando y encontraron una habitación donde tenía joyas, tiaras y monedas llenas de tesoro, Daring se fue corriendo a ver el tesoro pero rápidamente fue sujetada por el cuello por su mayor enemigo

—es hora de que me pagues por todo lo que me hiciste Daring Do—Ahuitzotl apretando el cuello de Daring

—¡DARING!—grito Naruto corriendo hacia Ahuitzotl

—alto hay, o la mato—dijo Ahuitzotl apretando más fuerte el cuello de Daring, Naruto al oír eso se detuvo inmediatamente, ella apenas podía respirar, luego Naruto cerró los ojos y se transformó en modo ermitaño y salió corriendo hacia Ahuitzotl, el no pudo ver a Naruto y recibió un puño en toda la cara, Ahuitzotl salió volando hasta que se estrechó en un muro y termino con la cara entremedio del muro, Daring recuperaba el aliento

—Daring ¿estás bien?—dijo Naruto preocupado

—Si…estoy bien—dijo Daring

—me alegro…creo que esta noqueado—dijo Naruto viendo a Ahuitzotl aun teniendo la cara entremedio del muro, Daring sonrió al escuchar eso

—Qué bueno así no nos interrumpirá—dijo Daring con una voz profunda

—no nos interrumm…—dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar por que volteo a ver a Daring y vio que no tenía su camisa ni sostén así que Naruto podía ver sus pechos

—Tenía pensado hacer esto cuando volviéramos pero cuando te veo así no puedo controlarme, además es mi forma de agradecerte por salvarme—dijo Daring con una sonrisa seductora y acercándose a Naruto moviendo las caderas

—¿C-como a-así?—dijo Naruto muy nervioso porque Daring ya estaba en frente de el

—Con ese modo ermitaño—dijo Daring mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa dejando a Naruto con solo pantalones, Naruto se dio cuenta que aún tenía el modo ermitaño

—emm oye Daring, por que no espera…—dijo Naruto pero no pudo terminar porque Daring salto encima de él, quedando con Naruto en el suelo y Daring encima de él, Daring empezó a besar con pasión, al principio Naruto no se había movido pero luego empezó a devolver el beso mientras puso su manos en su cintura y Daring movía sus manos en el torso de Naruto para sentirlo, luego se separaron del beso para tomar aire, luego Daring se sentó en la cintura de Naruto

—¿No querías esperar?—pregunto Daring con una sonrisa burlona, los se rieron pero Naruto aprovecho de que Daring tenía los ojos cerrados y empezó a masajear su pechos

—mmmmm…Naruto…ohhhhh…sigue…esto es lo mejor…mmmm—dijo Daring mientras daba alguno gritos leves de placer, Naruto seguía masajeando los pechos de Daring luego Naruto se sentó y empezó a besar el cuello de Daring aumentando un poco los gritos, luego saco las manos de los pechos y empezó a lamer unos de los pechos

—Ahhhh mmmmm ohhh Naruto sigue no pares ahhhh—dijo Daring mientras que Naruto seguía lamiendo unos de los pechos luego empezó a mover levemente el pezón

—ahhhh Naruto ahhhh ohhhh mmmm—dijo Daring con una sonrisa pervertida, luego de cinco minutos Naruto dejo de lamer sus pechos

—eso fue fantástico pero ahora quiero jugar con tu amiguito—dijo Daring parándose

—Pues hazlo—dijo Naruto, Daring de inmediato le saco el pantalón dejando ver su enorme pene

—mmmm voy a probarlo—dijo Daring y acerco su rostro al pene de Naruto saco su lengua y empezó a lamer el pene de Naruto, al sentir la lengua de Daring gruñía de placer, Daring seguía lamiendo el pene de Naruto desde la base hasta la punta repetidamente hasta lamerlo totalmente, luego abrió su boca y empezó a meter el pene de Naruto en su boca lentamente, Naruto disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo Daring, luego Daring lo metió todo el pene en su boca y empezó a chupar el pene de Naruto

—ahh...Daring...sigue así...me encanta—dijo Naruto muy excitado, Daring seguía chupando el pene de Naruto y de repente aumenta el ritmo y empezó a chupar el pene de Naruto con fuerza, Naruto disfrutaba eso y no quería que se detuviera, después de un tiempo Naruto sintió que iba a explotar

—Daring...ahh...prepárate...siento que me vengo—dijo Naruto, Daring aumento la velocidad para que se viniera luego

—Daring... ¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto corriéndose en la boca de Daring, ella sintió el semen de Naruto en su boca y empezó a tragárselo todo sin dejar de que ninguna gota se desperdiciara

—Mmmm estaba delicioso—dijo Daring lamiéndose los labios

—Ahora es mi turno—dijo Naruto, Daring se dio media vuelta y apoyo sus pechos en el suelo y empezó a quitarse sus pantalones cortos y cuando se los saco Naruto pudo ver que estaba goteando

—Jeje estuviste esperando mucho ¿cierto?—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

—No tienes idea—dijo Daring con una voz sensual, Naruto se acercó a su vagina y empezó a lamerla, Daring le gustaba como se sentía, daba uno gritos de placer y Naruto le seguía lamiendo la vagina de Daring y de repente su lengua entra en la vagina de Daring, ella da un grito de placer

—Ahhh Naruto ahhh si sigues así me volverás loca—dijo Daring mientras tenía las manos en la cabeza de Naruto para mantenerlo hay, después de unos minutos Daring sintió que se iba a explotar

—Naruto ahhh mmm… ¡ME VENGO!—grito Daring viniéndose en la cara y un poco en la boca de Naruto, él bebió el que estaba en su boca y se limpió el que tenía en la cara, Daring se puso en posición de perrito

—no hemos terminado, Naruto—dijo Daring moviendo su trasero, Naruto se puso de rodillas y acerco su pene en su vagina, pero el empezó a frotar su pene en su vagina ocasionando de que Daring empezar a dar algunos sonidos de placer pero también que se impacientara

—deja de jugar y métela de una vez—exigió Daring

—Como tú quieras—dijo Naruto y metió de un solo golpe su pene dentro de la vagina de Daring, ella dio un grito de placer por sentir el pene de Naruto dentro de ella luego Naruto empezó a embestirla salvajemente

—ohhh…mmm…Naruto…ahhh…esto….es lo mejor…del mundo—dijo Daring mientras era embestida por Naruto

—sabia ohhh que te gustaría—dijo Naruto y aumento la velocidad de las embestida

—ohh ahhh pues claro, me encanta…mmm—decía Daring mientras daba algunos gritos de placer, al pasar una hora Naruto y Cheerilee ya estaban a punto de correrse

—Mmmm Naru...Naruto...me voy a correr...ahh—dijo Daring mientras que Naruto no dejaba de embestirla

— Yo igual ohh—dijo Naruto

—Corrámonos junto ohh ahh y córrete dentro mío ohh mmm—dijo Daring, pasaron los minutos y ya los dos estaban en su límite

—¡ME VEENGOOO!—gritaron los dos y ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y cuando Naruto saco su pene dentro de la vagina de Daring un montón de semen salía de su vagina y se desplomo del suelo

—Guau eso fue…lo mejor—dijo Daring

—¿Creo que no terminamos?—dijo Naruto, a lo que Daring sonrió

—Claro que no—dijo Daring tratando de ponerse en la misma posición que antes pero no tenía mucha fuerza y lo mejor que pudo hacer era elevar su trasero al aire, Naruto se acercó y metió de un solo golpe su pene dentro del culo de Daring y empezó de inmediato a embestirla

—¡AHHHHH! ¡OHHHHH! SI QUE….AHHHHH TENIAS PRISA—dijo Daring con la mirada perdida en el techo del templo, Naruto la seguía embistiendo pero esta vez con mucha más fuerza

—la tienes muy estrecha…ohhh…me encanta—dijo Naruto mientras no dejaba de embestirla

—ohhhh ahhhh ¿sabes? Ahhhh mmmm ese modo ermitaño ahhhh ohhhh es muy beneficiado ohhh en estas ahhhh ocasiones ahhhh mmmmm—dijo Daring con la mirada perdida en el techo, Naruto no entendía eso pero recordó que todavía tenía el modo ermitaño estaba pensando en desactivarlo pero vio la cara de Daring y vio que estaba disfrutando eso y decidió seguir, llevaban unas dos horas haciendo lo mismo

—Ohhh Daring me voy a venir—dijo Naruto mientras que seguía moviéndose

—Pues hazlo, he estado esperando eso desde que empezamos—dijo Daring y aún tenía la mirada perdida en el techo y la lengua hacia afuera, después de un par de minutos

—¡ME VEEENGOOO!—grito Naruto y se corrió dentro del culo de Daring ocasionando que ella diera un grito de placer, Daring aun teniendo la mirada perdida y con la lengua hacia afuera estaba sonriendo al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su culo y se desplomo en suelo, Naruto le acaricia el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**RED HEART**

La enfermera se encontraba con un camisón de color blanco, estaba acostada pero no podía conciliar el sueño

—no importa lo que haga, no puedo dejar estar preocupada por Naruto, mañana le voy a llevar unos medicamentos para que se mejore, si tengo suerte mañana lo volveré a ver sin su camiseta—dijo Red con un sonrojo al recordar como tenía su cabeza en el torso de Naruto, luego de pensar en la misma cosa se durmió

Sueño de Red

Red se encontraba en una habitación, estaba en una cama desnuda amarrada con las manos en la espalda , con las piernas abiertas y amarradas y con un collar en el cuello, también tenía el pelo suelto, luego se abre la puerta y entra Naruto

—Hola preciosa—dijo Naruto empezando a masajear unos de los pechos de Red

—Hola Naruto, ¿viene para atenderme?—dijo Red muy excitada

—Por supuesto—dijo Naruto mientras seguía masajeando unos de los pechos y con la otra mano la metió tres dedos en la vagina de Red y empezó a moverla muy rápido

—¡AHHHH! ¡OHHHH! NARUTO—grito Red muy excitada, luego Naruto empezó a besar el cuello de Red y empezó a bajar hasta llegar a sus pechos y empezó a lamerlos

—¡OHH! NARUTO SIGUE—grito Red al sentir la lengua de Naruto en unos de sus pechos, Naruto siguio así por una media hora

—¡OHHH! NARUTO ME VOY AHHHH... VENIR—grito Red y se vino en los dedos de Naruto que aún seguia moviendose adentro, Naruto quito sus dedos y los acerco en la cara de Red, ella empezó a lamer los dedos de Naruto saboreando su propio semen y al terminar

—si que eres una pervertida—dijo Naruto empezando a desatar a Red, al termiar de desatarla se saco de inmediato los pantalones dejando ver su enorme y erecto pene

—ahora sabes que hacer—dijo Naruto sentandose en la cama, ella se acerco su cara hacia el pene de Naruto, Red saco su lengua y empeso a lamer el pene de Naruto, al sentir la lengua de Red gruñia de placer, Red seguia lamiendo el pene de Naruto desde la base hasta la punta repetidamente hasta lamerlo totalmente, luego abrio su boca y empeso a meter el pene de Naruto en su boca lentamete, Naruto disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo Red pero quiso mas asi que puso su mano en la cabeza de Red y la obligo que metiera su boca de nuevo en su pene inmediatamente

—ahh...Red...sigue asi...me encanta—dijo Naruto muy excitado, Red seguia chupando el pene de Naruto y de repente aumenta el ritmo y empeso a chupar el pene de Naruto con fuerza, Naruto disfrutaba eso y no queria que se detubiera, despues de un tiempo Naruto sintio que hiba a explotar

—Red...ahh...preparate...siento que me vengo—dijo Naruto, Red no se detenia y empezó a chupar con mas fuerza y con mas velocidad

—Red...¡ME VENGO!—grito Naruto corriendose en la boca de Red, ella sintio el semen de Naruto en su boca y empezó a beberlo saboreando cada gota y al terminar se acosto subiendo sus cascos hasta sus hombros mostrando su vagina

—por favor...ponlo aqui—dijo Red, Naruto metió de un solo empujón su pene dentro de la vagina de Red y empezó a embestirla con fuerza

—Ohh ahh siii Naruto sigue…mmm ohh—dijo Red mientras que Naruto la seguía embistiéndola

—Pues si es lo que quieres—dijo Naruto la seguía embistiéndola con más fuerza y ella estaba con la boca abierta y con la lengua afuera, después de 1 hora ambos ya estaban a punto de correrse

—Red ohh me voy a venir—dijo Naruto sin dejar de embestirla

—yo ahh mmm También—dijo Red, después de unos minutos

—¡ME VENGOOO!—gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y ambos se corrieron y una pequeña cantidad de semen salía de la vagina de Red, Red estaba sonriendo al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de ella

—ahhhh eso...fue lo...mejor—dijo Red mientras respiraba por la boca

—y no terminamos —dijo Naruto, luego dio vuelta a Red y despues tomo su trasero y lo abrio mostrando su culo, Naruto metio de un solo golpe su pene dentro del culo de Red y empezara a embestirla con fuerza

—¡AHHH NARUTO AHHH OHHHH MAS FUERTE MMMMM ASÍ ASÍ!—grito Red ya teniendo la mirada perdida y con la lengua hacia afuera

—todo ohh lo que tu pidas—dijo Naruto mientras aumentaba la la fuerza yla velocidad de las embestidad, Red gritaba como loca al sentir el pene de Naruto entrando y saliendo con gran rapidez luego de unos veinte minutos de hacer lo mismo

—ahhhh Red ohhhh ¡ME VEEENNNGGGOOOOO!—grito Naruto corriendose dentro del culo, ella dio un grito a los cuatro vientos al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su culo y aún estando acosta de guata en la cama luego Naruto seacerca y le da un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo

**SUSENT SHIMER **

Susent se encontraba caminando por todo el castillo vigilando al ver que no haya nada sospechoso

—ahhhh no puedo sacar de la mente que ese chico llamado Naruto me alla salvado, no necesitaba su ayuda...pero por mi culpa esta en el hospital ojala este bien mi Naruto—dijo Susent pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojo como un tomo—¿pero por que me preocupo por el? y ¿por que dije mi Naruto?— dijo Susent luego se habia sentado en el suelo y poco a poco se quedaba dormida hasta que no pudo mas y se quedo totalmente dormida

Sueño de Susent

Susent estaba en una habitación acostada en una cama de dos plazas vestida solamente con mallas transparente de color negro y de repente aparece Naruto, Susent lo ve y se alegra

—¡Vininste! ¿tuviste problemas con los guardias en la puerta ?— pregunta Susent mientras le quitaba su chaqueta

—¿Cuales gardias?—pregunto Naruto dejandose desvestir

—perfecto —dijo Susen luego arrojo a Naruto directo a la cama luego salto en cima de el y empezó a besarlo con pasion, Naruto le estaba devolviendo el beso mientras que con su mano izquierda estaba agarrando la scintura de Susent y con la mano derecha estaba masajeando uno de su pechos, Susent solo gemia de placer mientras besaba a Naruto, siguieron así por unos veinte minutos hasta que se separaron del beso para tomar aire

—mmmmm tus labios son una delicias —dijo Naruto lamiendose los labios, Susent se sonroja levemente pero luego pone su vagina en la cara de Naruto mientras tenia la cara cerca del pene de Naruto (posicion 69)

—menos charla, mas accion—dijo Susent y empezó a lamer el pene de Naruto desde la punta hasta la base, Naruto gimio levemente al sentir la lengua de Susent en su pene y para devolver el favor Naruto empezó a lamer la vagina de Susent, ella dion un leve grito al sentir la lengua de Naruto, luego de que Susent lamiera todo el pene de Naruto abrio la boca y empezó a chupar todo el pene, Naruto grito un poco mas alto

—ohhhh Susent sigue ahhhh—dijo Naruto muy excitado, Naruto queria que Susent tambien sintiera placer así que entro su lengua dentro de la vagina de Susent y para aumentar su excitacion metio un dedo dentro del culo de Susent, ella queria gritar pero tampoco queria dejar de chupar el pene así que resistio y no dejaba de chupar el pene de Naruto, luego de un par de minutos ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Naruto se habia corrido en la boca de Susent y ella logro beber todo el semen de Naruto, Susent se habia corrido en la cara de Naruto y el bebio todo el semen que tenia, susent se habia levantando y vio a Naruto

—eso...estuvo...delicioso—dijo Susent mientras se lamia los labios

—lo mismo dijo preciosa, ¿quieres continuar?—dijo Naruto sentandose en la cama

—claro que si—dijo Susent se dio media vuelta y empezó a bajar su caderas, ya estando cerca de que el pene de Naruto entrara en su vagina, empezó a jugar con el pene moviendo su caderas ocasionando de que su vagina y el pene de Naruto rozaran, Naruto se aburrio y puso sus manos en las caderas y la obligo a que se sentara en su cintura ocacionando de que su pene entrara de un solo golpe, luego empezó a mover sus caderas

—¡AHHH! ¡OHH! ESTA TAN GRANDE—grito Susent mientras abrazaba a Naruto, Naruto empujaba su pene dentro de la vagina de Susent repetidas veces ocasionando que diera grandes gritos de placer

—ohh ahh mmm Naruto por que más quieras ¡NO TE DETENGAS!—grito Susent mientras se movía al ritmo de Naruto

—estaría loco se me detuviera—dijo Naruto mientras que su pene seguía entrando y saliendo de la vagina de Susent, después de unos minutos ambos sintieron que se iban a venir

—Susent...ohh...prepárate...me vengo—dijo Naruto sin dejar de sacar y meter su pene en la vagina de Susent

—ooh mmm pues... vente conmigo—dijo Susent que tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, después de unos segundos Naruto introduje todo su pene dentro de la vagina de Susent, pero al meter todo su pene llego hasta su útero ocasionando de que Susent diera un grito

—¡ME VEENGOOO!—dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, acto seguido Naruto y Susent se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Susent seguía teniendo la mirada perdida en la pared al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su vagina, después de que su mirada volviera a la normalidad, miró fijamente a Naruto y le sonrió, Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa

—eso fue lo mejor... que eh sentido...en mi vida—dijo Susent

—y se va a poner mejor —dijo Naruto, Susent entendio lo que hiba a pasar así que se levanto y despues se acosto en la cama en posicion de perrito mostrando su trasero

—espero que lo hagas con fuerza —dijo Susent, Naruto se acerco y de inmediato metio su pene dentro del culo y empezó a embestirla con fuerza

—¿asi...ahhhh de fuerte?—dijo Naruto mientras embestia a Susent

—¡AHHHHH OHHHHHHH MMMMMM SII ASI DE FUERTE AHHHHH MMMMMMM—grito Susent al sentir el pene de Naruto entrar y salir de su culo

—aahhhh sabia ohhhhh que te gustaria —dijo Naruto aumentando la velidad y la embestidas que le daba a Susent

—¡AAAHHHHH MMMMMMMM ASI, ASI, ASI ME GUSTA!—grito Susent ya teniendo la mirada perida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera y con una sonrisa, las embestidas siguieron por una hora y Naruto ya estaba listo para venirse

—ahhh Susent ohhh me voy a venir—dijo Naruto aumentando la velocidad

—¡AHHHHH HAZLO ADENTRO MMMMM HECHAMELO TODO!—grito Susent ya babeando por la excitacion y aún con la mirada perida en el techo y con la lengua hacia afuera y con una sonrisa, Naruto metio todo du pene dentrto del culo de Susent

—¡ME VEEEEENNNNNNGGGGOOOOOOO!—grito Naruto ya corriendose dentro del culo de Susent que solo dio un grito de placer al sentir el semen de Naruto dentro de su culo, Susent se desplomo en la cama respirando por la boca y Naruto se acosto al lado de Susent y le dio un beso en la frente

—te amo—dijo Naruto

**CONTINUARA**

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA OTRO CAPITULO Y MIL DISCULPA POR DEMORARME, PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LE VOY A PEDIRLE PACIENCIA POR QUE TENGO QUE ACTUALIZAR MI OTRAS DOS HISTORIA QUE TENGO Y CUAQNDO LAS ACTUALICE ESA HISTORIAS EMPEZARE A ESCRIBIR LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA, Y EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA DE LAS MANE SIX, LAS PRINCESAS Y LA REINA ASI QUE SERA UN CAPITULO LARGO Y ME DEMORARE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO**

**ADIOS XD**


End file.
